


Spades

by BritishShinshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Horror, Mystery, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Arthur just wanted to live a normal life, no matter how mundane it was. Being pressured to propose to a rich lord’s daughter led Arthur wishing he lived somewhere else. However, Arthur gets more than what he bargained for the moment he followed a strange green bunny into the forest.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur wakes up with a gasp. Heavy pants followed as his emerald green eyes fluttered open, darting from left to right as if they were searching for something. His surroundings were dark, save for the dim moonlight from his window.

His forehead had condensated, forming beads of sweat on his temples. For a while he sat there, staring at his paper thin blanket without much of a thought. Soon, a rustle and a groan strew him away from his empty thoughts.

“Go back to sleep, Arthur,” whined the voice beside him, heavy with sleep.

Arthur eyed the other person in the room, sleeping on an identical single bed as him. The former muttered an apology before tucking himself back under the sheets, but he didn’t close his eyes.

He couldn’t sleep. How can he after waking up from a dream that he couldn’t remember? Wasn’t that odd? Usually, people remember a portion of their dream, and even though they forget them, they still remember some of it. Arthur can never recall a second, not even a short moment.

But somehow, he knows it’s the same dream. It’s the same one every single night, but what’s frustrating about it was the fact that Arthur can’t remember. From all his existence, since the day he began to register thoughts; he’s been dreaming the same thing over and over again. He tried to get consoled by Liam, his friend, the one sleeping in the same room as him, but the latter suggests he must have been cursed or something.

It was ridiculous at first, but Arthur was beginning to believe some witch had casted a spell on him.

What kind of person dreams the same thing every single night but ends up remembering none of it?

* * *

"Disheartened by his queen's death, the king killed himself, leaving his riches, wealth, and the entire kingdom to the crowned prince. The end."

A chorus of boo's and no's echoed in the small classroom, rousing a pout from their storyteller. "Oh, don't give me those little frowns, all of you decided on this book, not me," he accuses, poking his tongue out at the kids.

"But Mr. Liam, that shouldn't be the real ending, right? Fairy tales always have happy endings!" whined the little girl sitting at the back.

"Not all stories have good endings. The king in this book wanted to see his queen so bad he kill- ow!" A hand thrashed against the back of Liam's head. "Wha… Arthur!"

Giggles and laughter broke out from the small class. "What Liam was trying to say," Arthur snaps, glaring at Liam with fire in his eyes. He turned back to their students with a softer, benign look. "..is that there must be a sequel to this book. Sure, the ending for the first one may be bad, that doesn't mean the author would leave us at just that."

The children's smiles turned into grins before they broke into a small ruckus, asking the blonde Englishman for the sequel. Arthur laughed at their enthusiasm, finding it hard settling them back down.

A young woman sat on a chair near the exit, smiling fondly at Arthur's interactions with the kids. When their eyes met, Arthur smiled at her before turning his attention back to the little rascals.

"Alright, alright, I need all of you to settle down," Arthur raises his voice a little higher, and it worked to silence the students. "How about we take a little break first? Let's all go out to the playground while Mr. Liam goes to the library to find our sequel? How does that sound?"

Squeals erupted, and almost immediately the children stood up and made a bolt towards the door. The woman, Cassandra, giggled as she opened the door for them. The tykes ran out of the room like ants, their shrills of laughter echoing in the hallways outside. Once the pandemonium abated, Cassandra closed the door before approaching the two males.

"That's quite a class you have, Arthur," Cassandra says, pushing her cinnamon-stained locks behind her shoulders. "Are they always like this everyday?"

"With Arthur entertaining them like this, it's always chaotic in here. We're supposed to be doing Maths today, but they demanded we read them a story."

"It's not my fault they're excellent students," Arthur retorted with a smirk.

"We would have followed the schedule if you weren't here. It's my shift so we're supposed to do Maths."

"Cassandra wanted to watch us read to the children. How could I say no to that?" Arthur smiles, winking at their hazel-eyed guest. The latter smiled innocently at Liam, who sighed heavily in return. "However, I do dislike your choice of reading today," he says, picking up the hardcover book. "We're supposed to read them fairy tales; reading them about some monarch committing suicide is not an ideal story to tell kids."

"It was the first thing that was on the shelves. You said to grab _anything_ ," Liam quoted with a pout.

The title _Desolate_ remained bold and prominent in the cover, causing Arthur to sneer. "What a selfish king. This book has a terrible message."

"Well, I think it's romantic," Cassandra sighs, clasping her hands together. "The king couldn't live without his queen, and he made that fact clear."

"By killing himself?"

Cassandra slaps Arthur's shoulder. "Don't be so absurd. Any girl would fall for a man that would risk their life for her."

Arthur shrugged as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "Anywho," he started, throwing the book at Liam. The man yells at the unexpected. "Go run to the library and find that sequel."

Liam rolled his eyes. "This book has no sequel."

"Find one that has a similar story line then."

Liam would have whined and ordered Arthur to do it because it was _his_ job, but Cassandra was there, smiling and hazelnut-eyes twinkling, the former sucked it in and exited the classroom.

After the door slid shut, Cassandra and Arthur shared a glance before chuckling. “What else do you do during the day?” She asks.

“Well, at this time I usually help at the kitchen. It’s almost lunch for the kids.”

“The kitchen?” Cassandra raises a brow dubiously. “I thought you were banned from such a place?

An embarrassing blush crept on the Englishman’s face. Oh, so she heard about that. “I’m not _banned_ , I just can’t cook anything anymore. I still help with packing and distributing their meals, excuse me.”

Cassandra giggled. “Do you mind if I help?”

“Not at all.”

* * *

The kitchen was always so lively whenever Cassandra was around. She got along with the kitchen staff quite well, being so chatty and flamboyant. Even the kids loved her bubbly personality. Often she’d come and bestow them little gifts that turned their lips into wide smiles. Cassandra comes from a wealthy family, a daughter of a prestigious lord, yet she continues to stay humble and kind to everyone around her, rich or not.

Arthur smiles as he watches Cassandra distribute biscuits onto each plate. It’s incredulous to believe how a lady like her prefers meddling with the low and middle class citizens; she was called crazy and abnormal by her cousins, yet it doesn’t stop her from coming to the orphanage to see Arthur and the kids.

They’ve come a long way. It feels as if it was just last week when Arthur saw a troubled horse stampeding through the town with a carriage behind it. Following the carriage were men, shouting in distress because a lady was inside of it.

Arthur didn’t need to be told twice as he dropped everything before bolting towards the runaway carriage. The horse was nearing a dangerous incline, but by the time Arthur reached the carriage, the blonde pacified the horse before they met an unfortunate fate.

The carriage door had rammed open, and a distressed mistress had clambered out shaking. However, she missed a step along the way and it pulled her body downwards. She would have met a nasty fall if Arthur didn’t catch her in his arms.

There were claps around him, the villagers were applauding him for his heroism. Eventually a chauffeur and a pair of worried parents came rushing towards them. The man, who Arthur believed was the girl’s father, thanked him profusely. Even offering him a pouch of gold as compensation, which of course Arthur declined despite the man’s adamant efforts.

After introductions, Arthur and Cassandra became close friends. They met up with each other at least twice a week since the latter lived a far distance, in an enclosed estate as most lords and their families lived. This was many years ago, when they were still in their teen years, but their friendship remains strong despite their different class.

Seeing Cassandra helping out with the orphanage warms Arthur’s heart. As an orphan himself, he deeply appreciates what Cassandra does for them. Growing up under these conditions, it was likely for kids to feel downcast and lonely, but for them to have someone like Cassandra was enough to lighten their little worlds.

“I’ll go and take these to the lunchroom,” Cassandra announced, pulling the cart filled with food with her. “I’ll come back for the rest.”

A chorus of ‘thank yous’ echoed behind Cassandra as she exited the kitchen. When she was gone, the other ladies cooed how sweet and caring Cassandra was. Arthur couldn’t help but listen in as he washed the dishes.

A hand patted his shoulder. “Hm?” Arthur turned his head to meet Mrs. Bailey, the head cook.

“You know about tomorrow?”

“Of course I do,” Arthur chuckled before turning the faucet off. He dried his hands. “It’s Cassandra’s birthday.”

“Never doubted you’d forget. You’re so lucky you're invited!” Mrs. Bailey sighed. “I’ve always wondered how birthdays are like with the upper class.”

“Mrs. Bailey, I believe Cassandra invited you as well, and a few more from what I recall. Liam is coming too.”

Mrs. Bailey nodded. “Yes, but you know I can’t go. I’ve got rascals to feed,” she says with a wave. “Anywho, is there anything special you’re going to give her?”

“Flowers, and also a box of chocolates. She really likes those.” Chocolates were a new thing here in England, and they were a dessert that was truly enjoyed after a meal.

“Chocolates?” Mrs. Bailey’s eyes widened. “My, you’d have to travel a far distance to purchase them. That’s all the way to the other town!”

“I know,” Arthur shrugged. “I decided to leave once Cassandra returns to her home. If I leave mid-afternoon, I’d make it back home by eight.” And then he’d have to travel again early in the morning because it takes hours to journey from this small town to Cassandra’s estate.

“Not only are they difficult to get, they’re very expensive as well. You really thought about this, didn’t you?”

Arthur blushed lightly. “It’s her eighteenth birthday, I wanted to give her something special. And I have been saving for this, so no worries.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Mrs. Bailey cooed, practically swooning by now. “Anything else? Anything more special, hmm?”

Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed. What does she mean by that? Is his gift not good enough? “I’m sure Cassandra would think that would be enough, right?” Right? Now Arthur wasn’t sure.

“Oh, Arthur,” she sighs. “Take a seat.”

Mrs. Bailey leads a puzzled Arthur to a chair. “I… don’t understand.”

“Everyone expects you to propose to her.”

If Arthur was sipping water right now, he’d immediately choke and spit it back out. “What?” He wheezed, emerald green eyes bulging from their sockets. “P… propose? Mrs. Bailey, why do you ask such trivial things?”

He received a smack behind his head. “It’s not trivial, you stupid boy,” Mrs. Bailey chided with a click of her tongue. “I’m sure Cassandra expects it too. All of us do. Don’t tell me you’ve been oblivious about her feelings towards you.”

Arthur slowly shakes his head, as if only now was he aware of this fact.

“Oh, my goodness. Arthur, you have been with Cassandra for over five years now. Surely you noticed something?”

“I… no, I never…”

Arthur looks down, bringing a hand to cover his mouth as he ponders over what Mrs. Bailey just blurted. Surely she must be jesting, right? He glances back at Mrs. Bailey, hoping to see a smile or a grin on her face, but he is met with a frown.

Apparently not…

“Don’t tell me,” she starts, pulling Arthur’s attention back to hers. “That after all those years of seeing her steal shy glances at you, those many times where she traveled for hundreds of miles to see you; you’ve never noticed a thing?” Arthur shakes his head. "My dear god."

Arthur must be really stupid to never notice Cassandra's feelings. Maybe he truly was oblivious like what Mrs. Bailey said.

But then again… him and Cassandra? Marriage? It didn't tie well. Cassandra was a beautiful, lovely young woman but Arthur couldn't see himself marrying her. He'd always thought that he'd be friends with her for well, forever. Arthur didn’t carry any feelings for Cassandra in that way. Was that odd? Was he supposed to reciprocate her feelings? Arthur’s never courted anyone in his life, so he wasn’t sure how to act.

It seems all of the people around him are encouraging him to propose to her; heck, anyone would take that chance seeing how wealthy Cassandra’s background was. But Arthur wouldn’t do that, even if money was involved, but mostly, Arthur didn’t have feelings for Cassandra.

It was bad to marry with false love, right?

“Hopefully what I said isn’t going to stop you from attending her birthday,” Mrs. Bailey says. “That would break the poor girl’s heart.”

“Of course I’ll still attend,” Arthur replied truthfully, but his heart thundered inside his chest. Yes, he will attend Cassandra’s birthday, but with the pressure of an engagement in the end? If Cassandra wanted that then… Arthur wasn’t sure what he was going to do anymore. “But, Mrs. Bailey, I can’t propose to her.”

“What on Earth do you mean? This is the perfect chance-”

“I don’t harbor those types of feelings for her,” Arthur confesses, afflicted. “I don’t come from a wealthy family like hers, I’m not some well-respected lord… I’m just an orphan. I have nothing to offer her.”

“Arthur, her parents approve of you. Ever since you saved her from a potential disaster five years ago. They’d be happy for you to ask for her hand in marriage. Even they expect you to propose to her tomorrow.”

Arthur shakes his head. Now he had another party to worry about.

Mrs. Bailey, sensing Arthur’s distress, brought a hand on his shoulder. “Arthur, you’re not getting any younger. You’re twenty-three already. It’s time for you to begin settling for a family of your own. I’m sure you didn’t plan on staying with us forever, did you?”

Her face was filled with tender and care, yet there was sorrow in her eyes. Arthur knew she was seeing something, a memory of when she used to take care of Arthur when he was younger. She was right; Arthur didn’t really plan on leaving the orphanage. It was his home, his only home. Even volunteering to become a mentor for the younger ones.

“Just… think about it, lad,” Mrs. Bailey says. “Think about Cassandra.”

* * *

And Arthur did think about her, all day, all night, leading up the morning where he and Liam climbed inside their awaiting carriage. Their journey was quiet and tense. Arthur pondered, for the longest time; marrying Cassandra, having kids with her, settling together in a home -

It didn’t feel right. No matter how much he forced himself into believing that he could love Cassandra, the way she does for him; Arthur couldn’t bring himself to do that. Nor did he have the guts to break her heart. Especially on her birthday.

Everyone expected him to propose; how ridiculous. Everyone seemed to create this sudden conclusion that Arthur was going to propose on Cassandra’s eighteenth birthday. No doubt Cassandra probably did too.

It was Arthur’s fault. He must have led her on without realizing it. Complimenting her, showering her with gifts; his actions screamed courtship. Cassandra must think of it that way, and now the young woman was in love with him.

Arthur thought about his options: he could talk to Cassandra beforehand, confess to her about their misunderstandings. But that would depress her for the entirety of her birthday. But if he confronts her later on, then eventually he’d be put in the spot. Arthur can’t let Cassandra down in front of all those people, her family, her friends.

Weighing his options proved useless. Both were terrible and Arthur couldn’t generate any other ideas.

Another thing to add to his stress was the man sitting next to him. After his and Mrs. Bailey’s talk yesterday, she informed him of a secret regarding Liam. Apparently, the man was in love with Cassandra. His infatuation dates back to when he first met her; the day when Arthur arranged a picnic with her and Liam. The man has been in love with her ever since, but no one knew unless they dug deeper.

Arthur was overwhelmed, trapped: he wished he were somewhere else right now. What was to be a happy day to celebrate Cassandra’s birthday turned into a battle between him and his conscience.

When the carriage skidded to a halt, Arthur’s heart fell. The trip was shorter than he thought. Soon he realized he needed more time. More time to think about what he needed to do.

Cassandra welcomed them at the gate, dressed in fine silk and a tiara. Her pink gown flowed like a river as she strolled over to them, squealing in delight as Arthur and Liam presented their gifts.

“Happy birthday, Cassandra,” Arthur says with a small smile before he was pulled into a strong embrace.

“Thank you for coming,” she says to Arthur and Liam. “Now let’s go. You guys are right on time!”

Cassandra caught Arthur’s hand before pulling him inside. They have done this before, hold hands, but this time it felt different, now that Arthur knew of the other’s feelings. And add to that the stare from Liam that Arthur just noticed only today. How long has Liam done that from the past years? How much had he endured from seeing Arthur and Cassandra together?

Despite the lovely, jubilant atmosphere around him, Arthur felt like disappearing in a hole.

* * *

It was a game of dodge between him and Cassandra’s parents. When Cassandra was pulled back to mingle with her cousins and friends, Arthur found himself under attack by Cassandra’s parents. No doubt they were going to interrogate him about his ‘proposal’. The blonde tried his best to run away from them, hiding in crowds, lingering around the buffet, taking a walk around the garden - his efforts were successful but it made him exhausted. It has only been an hour and Arthur wanted to collapse on his bed already.

Now he sat at one of the tables, shallow breaths escaping his lips as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He looked odd among these groomed, pristine lords and ladies. But he didn’t doubt they didn’t know him. Many of them stole glances at him whenever he passed by, especially Cassandra’s friends and cousins, whispering things like:

_That’s him!_

_He’s such a gentleman._

_For someone in the lower class, he’s rather handsome._

_I envy our dear cousin!_

_He’d make the perfect husband for Cassie._

Comments regarding marriage and engagements made Arthur’s head spin. Literally, a headache was beginning to form in his head, like a tornado sending his vision to blur at random times. It became severe to the point where he felt his surroundings begin to spin, and there was this constant ringing in his ears.

He looked around, but the world looked like it was going to trample over him. He tried calling for water, but no one seemed to notice him. Little kids zoomed passed him, a couple were sitting on a table, eating desserts, there were two men playing cards on the side - everything looked confusing and there was that buzzing sound-

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and everything went back to normal.

“Are you okay?”

Arthur looked over his shoulder to see Liam hunched over him, a worried look painted across his features.

“I… I’m fine,” Arthur assures with a hesitant nod. “I just need some water.”

“I’ll go and fetch a glass, wait for me,” Liam announced before leaving.

Arthur closed his eyes. For the next few minutes, he focused on taking deep breaths to control himself. He was still quivering from his previous episode, but as he meditated, he felt his heart beat evenly, and the last thumping of his headache began to disappear.

When Arthur opened his eyes, he caught a glimpse of something from his peripheral vision. He turned his head and found the most bizarre animal. A green… bunny? And it was flying. Bunnies didn’t fly, and they most certainly did not come in the color green. Are those wings behind its back?

He rubbed his eyes, thinking he must have seen wrong. It was probably just a leaf or something, or a decoration at the garden.

But it wasn’t.

The… thing was still there, hovering five feet from the ground. It waved at him at first, and then it gestured for Arthur to follow him. And it looked adamant about it.

Arthur blinked for a few times.

What the bloody hell was happening?

That thing can’t be real, but Arthur can see it. How can he see it? Is he seeing things that aren’t real? Has he gone mad?

Familiar voices echoed behind him. Turning his head, he catches Cassandra’s mother wandering around, asking the people for Arthur’s whereabouts. As a reflex, Arthur abruptly stood to his feet, aiming to run for the garden but somehow, his legs brought him running towards the strange creature.

Said strange creature looked delighted as it saw Arthur running to its direction. It turned its back before flying into the forest, soaring at an incredible speed that bewildered Arthur.

First of all, where was this bunny taking him? Second of all, _why_ was Arthur following it? As much as Arthur wanted to stop, his legs didn’t listen to him, they continued to pursue the bunny for whatever reason it may be.

When they reached a lake, Arthur found control over his own limbs and pulled to a jog. He ended up at a pier, eyes still locked onto the strange creature. It dove into the water.

“Hello?!” Arthur called out, alarmed, before running again. Did it fall? Strange green bunnies with wings can’t swim, right? Or can they?

Skidding to a halt, Arthur looked down at the greenish water. It rippled under him, but there was no sign of the bunny. It was just his reflection staring back at him.

Where did-

“I found you!”

Arthur gasped, whirling around to see the flying bunny right behind him. His sudden presence startled Arthur, causing the man to step back as a result.

However, his feet met nothing and he fell into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have like, two unfinished fanfics right now, but I really wanted to write this Cardverse/Alice in Wonderland inspired story. I'll try my best to update it, I have the story line drafted already. I'm really excited about this because one: I really love cardverse, and two: I've been aching to write something Alice in Wonderland-related. The plot is pretty simple, I'm sure you guys will figure it out :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd like to see your thoughts about this!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur didn’t know how to swim. 

That fact dawned on him as he sank deeper and deeper in the lake. He flailed his limbs underwater, hoping and praying it helped him float to the top. But he just kept sinking. 

His lungs were on fire, his ears were close to exploding; he was going to die. He was going to drown and no one would find him. He’ll be on the lakebed, food for whatever predators that lurk in these murky waters. 

Something grabbed onto his shirt, and Arthur yelled as a result. He realized that to be a mistake because he just released the last amount of air in his body. He ached to inhale, but that was asking to be drowned. 

The sink seemed to be endless as the unknown being dragged him deeper. Arthur swiped at whatever was holding him down; he was successful, but he heard it release a cry, though unintelligible due to the water.  
  
The wails got louder and louder to the point where Arthur felt dizzy. He felt being tossed and turned by the current, like a whirlwind, and eventually, right before he could slip into unconsciousness, his head sprung to the surface.

Arthur gasped for air, it entered his lungs whilst he coughed out the water that invaded his system. He hacked, wheezing immensely due to the lack of air. The man thanked whatever deity that pulled him to the surface, for it, whatever it was, saved his life.

Through his blurry vision, light shone against his eyelids. The sun felt nice on his skin; it made him feel at ease, relieved, and _alive_. He could have shouted for joy if water didn’t clog his throat.

As his coughing abated, Arthur began to register the constant ringing in his ears. It took awhile before his vision cleared up, and at the same time, he realized the ringing was turning to _screaming_. 

Arthur blinked his heavy eyes, and from his peripheral vision did he notice the screaming man beside him. The howls were continuous, and Arthur remained neutral until he realized he was not in a lake.

But in a fountain.

“What on Earth…?” Arthur coughed, eyeing the strange man with furrowed brown. He would have worried about his… odd whereabouts, but the man beside him caught his concern. “Excuse me, are you al-”

The man had shrieked even louder, falling onto his behind before kicking the ground to get away from him.  
  
“A… a monster with scary eyebrows!” The auburn-haired man wailed. He turned his head to his shoulder. Crying, “Kiku! Kikuuuu! I accidentally summoned something horrifying!”

In a second, armed men were pointing spears at Arthur's head. The blonde yelped, arms raising upwards in surrender. Arthur panicked as he whirled his head around, searching for an escape, but there was none. He was flanked by soldiers in all corners, all aiming their sharp weapons against him.

Arthur feared for his life. He stilled, refusing to move even just an centimeter, for the spear nearest to him has its point just an inch from his neck. The blonde Englishman has no idea where he ended up in; the last thing he remembered was falling into a lake, nearly drowning before being pulled to the surface.

“I... “ Arthur croaked, fighting to search for words as he stared warily at the armored men around him. They were clad in metal armor, a sword to fight against their enemy, and a shield for defense.

The touch of red caught Arthur’s attention. The letter ‘A’ was boldly stamped on the soldiers’ chestplate, right above their hearts. And speaking of hearts, the shield they held against them had the shape painted at the front, bright with red while a black, elegant ‘H’ was printed in the middle.

“What’s happening?” 

Two people were conversing behind the line of guards. After a few seconds, three of the men retreated to let a raven-haired man come in. A pair of puzzled, hazel-colored eyes glanced down at Arthur. Dressed in formal clothing, color coding with the former man with auburn hair, Arthur conjectured them to be of high importance and position. 

“Hello, there,” the man greeted with curiosity. He eyed Arthur attentively, hazel eyes scanning him up and down. After a moment, he turned to the guards and gestured for them to leave. Upon receiving confirmation, they withdrew their weapons and stepped back, however, they stood at a close range just in case. “I’m sure you’re probably wondering where you are. Come, let’s get you some new clothes.”

Bewildered, Arthur slowly stood up, water running down from his trousers. He leaped over the fountain, once again questioning himself about his current whereabouts. Now that he thought about it, Arthur couldn’t remember any events prior to now. He fished for his memories, but nothing came to the surface. He still remembers his folks at home: Liam, Cassandra, the orphanage… but how he got here? He has no idea. 

He can’t… possibly be dreaming? The feeling of waking up from an unknown dream was similar to what he was feeling now. But in this case, it was backwards.

A cold wind breezed through him, and he shivered. If this was truly a dream, then why was it so lucid?

“I need you to wear this,” the raven-haired man announced, slapping a metal band around Arthur’s wrist.

Arthur curiously inspected it. “What is this for?”

“Safety precautions. It conceals whatever magic or power you may be hiding. If you have that is.”

“Magic?” Arthur laughed. Did they believe in witchcraft? “I am no warlock if that’s what you are wondering.”

Despite his honesty, the other man only replied with silence. Although he was quiet, his eyes were reading Arthur, as if he didn’t believe him. “Very well. Please follow George, he’ll get you something to change into. Meanwhile, I shall prepare tea for us both.”

Arthur should have continued to question his current situation, but the promise of tea was more alluring.

* * *

Arthur pinched himself under the table. He pinched his thigh, his arm, his hand; but it didn’t do anything to wake himself up from this strange dream. Didn’t people say to pinch oneself in order to escape their nightmares? Although this was far from a nightmare, no one was out to kill him or something, but Arthur wished to return back to his reality. 

This dream felt awfully terrifying regardless. He felt alive, and everything around him appeared real. It was as if he jumped into a different universe. They said dreams are supposed to be short and nonsense; albeit this world was nonsense and abnormal already (why are they so obsessed with the color red?!), it wasn’t short like what people say. It was continuous, and Arthur could remember every moment that passed. 

He could feel the wind dance on his skin, he could smell the faint scent of roses from the garden, and he could literally taste the tea he was drinking right now. Why was his dreams so different from everyone else? Was this why he can never remember when he wakes up? If so, how come only now he can visibly see his dream transpire?

“What kingdom are you from?”

Arthur tears his gaze away from his tea. Matcha, the raven-haired man called it. He’s never had this type of tea before, its taste foreign from what he was used to.

“Pardon?” Arthur replied. He would have replied England, but if this dream was different from his reality, would the latter accept his answer?

“Yes, kingdom. You are currently in the Kingdom of Hearts,” he replied. “And I do apologize, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Kiku Honda, and I am the Queen of Hearts.”

Arthur would have questioned it, but he bit his tongue. If he truly was in a crazed-filled dream, then many things would be nonsense. A Kingdom named Hearts? A male carrying the title ‘Queen’? Arthur decided to just follow through this dream’s system, afraid he may appear suspicious in front of him. 

“My name is Arthur Kirkland,” he answered. If this was hearts, then the other kingdoms must be the other suits, right? Was this whole world based on a deck of cards? _Quickly, think of an answer._ “And I’m from… Spades.”

“Spades?” Kiku quizzed, incredulous by Arthur’s answer.

Bollocks, Arthur said to himself. Did he mess up? Was Spades their eneny kingdom?

“But Spades is…” Kiku muttered, but he stopped himself. “Who are your monarchs then?”

Arthur was scared about his second thought. “Um… Queen Alexandrina Victoria and her prince consort, Albert.” Arthur ensured he spoke confidently, but his stomach sank when Kiku raised a brow.

It was silent for a while. Arthur’s heart drummed violently in his chest, and he did his best to remain eye contact with Kiku. 

Finally, Kiku broke the silence. “You’re wrong.” Was all he said, yet it forced Arthur’s heart to skip a beat. “You can’t possibly be from Spades. The entire Kingdom of Spades is barren. No one has seen a single citizen of their kingdom.”

All of a sudden the walls began closing in on Arthur. It started to suffocate him. He remembered the sharp spears that were held against him a few minutes ago. Any moment now the guards will burst inside the sitting room with their Queen’s command.

“At first I thought Feliciano accidentally transported you here from a different kingdom. But he said he did nothing with the water in our fountain. You appeared there at your own accord, so you must have an intention to be here.”

If Kiku accused him of some spy, then he looked strangely calm about it. Arthur’s wary eyes turned to the metal band wrapped around his wrist, and he recalled Kiku saying it was something to conceal whatever magic he had. Is that what Kiku thinks? That he was some sorcerer ready to overthrow their kingdom?

“Who are you and why are you here?”

“I’m not a criminal!” Arthur blurted. His heartbeat raced even quicker, sending adrenaline swimming in his veins. Would they lock him up? Torture him? It was a dream, he kept reminding himself, nothing could hurt him here. But he dismissed that thought away because rememberd that he can feel pain even if he was here. 

Kiku was baffled by Arthur’s sudden outburst. “Then who are you?”

“My name truly is Arthur, but I come from a land named England,” Arthur explained. The metal band started tightening around his wrist. “I’m not a… sorcerer or something. I’m an entirely normal human being. I’m not sure how I ended up here.”

“England?” Kiku echoed, rolling the word in his tongue again. “I’ve never heard of a land named England.” He studied Arthur, becoming silent once again. “Although you sound honest, you can’t make me believe that you live in… England.”

“That’s because I don’t belong here. This isn’t real. It’s a dream and I’m going to wake up from it soon.”

* * *

They did lock him up. In a small cell that didn't even have a bench to sit on. Arthur was curled up on one corner, his forehead atop his folded legs. He incessantly muttered, _wake up, wake up, wake up,_ as if it was going to help him. 

When Arthur spat about how this was all a dream and that he didn't belong here, to Kiku, it sounded like _I'm a very suspicious individual that might potentially kill you if you turn your back_. When the guards threw him in this cell, Arthur only hoped he'd wake up before they do anything else malicious to him. He didn't know how their system worked, therefore he has no idea how this kingdom punishes the guilty. Will he receive a trial first? Or will they execute him for trespassing in the royal property?

Because that was exactly how it looked. Some stranger suddenly wakes up in their fountain, claiming to be innocent and lost, and suddenly blurting how he was from some land that was probably uncharted in their maps. Which actually made his situation sound worse. Kiku claims he practices witchcraft or something because apparently, it was Arthur who transported himself here in the first place. 

By this time his sanity was already beginning to lose itself. Arthur lived a normal life, despite how mundane it was. He made sure to be a good citizen by upholding the law and ensuring he doesn't follow a troublesome path. Being accused and thrown into jail was something he tried to avoid, but then it happened.

Arthur continued to tell himself that this was a dream, that he'll wake up any second and remember none of it. Maybe this was why his mind refused to remember any moment in his dreams. It was terrible and abnormal. Why did he feel like a villain in his dreams? Why did everything appear so lucid and real? 

Unless… it wasn't a dream? What if he truly did jump into a different universe? It sounds far-fetched but it seems reasonable enough. Then again… something in the back of his mind told him that all of this, the kingdoms, the monarchs, this land, was familiar. It was like a thought that was on the tip of his tongue. His mind said he should know what this place was, persuading that it is a dream that he's been having, but a dream he couldn't remember.

So what is it? 

Shadows fell upon Arthur, and he silenced himself. Glancing upwards, he sees several individuals present. There were guards standing at attention behind three people, two which Arthur already acquainted with. Kiku and Feliciano, however, the other man he hasn't seen yet. 

A gust of wind entered his cell, causing Arthur to curl into a tighter ball. As he warmed himself up, he wondered about the wind's origin. His cell had no window, and in fact, they were underground! Wind couldn't possibly enter beneath the surface; unless they left all the doors leading to this cell open. It was a silly deduction, which Arthur shouldn't think about because he was probably going to be executed at any moment.

"Arthur Kirkland of England, am I, right?" The voice belonged to the newcomer. It was demanding, and Arthur was compelled to reply as soon as possible.

"Yes, sir," he responded. From the faint light outside, Arthur sees that the man had blonde hair that was neatly slicked back. He appeared taller than the two, and his clothing appeared more elegant and regal. 

Intense blue eyes stared at Arthur, that alone sending cold chills to run down his spine. "Put this on to your other wrist, and then come over here." The other blonde threw something, and Arthur caught it on his end.

It was another metal band. He didn't want to appear more suspicious, so he slipped the enchanted band on his naked wrist. Automatically it readjusted to his size, making it impossible for him to remove. Unless he cuts his hand off. 

"You will be following my Queen and Jack to the Diamond Kingdom," he says, voice tight and commanding. It boomed all the way to the other cell rooms. "We are not allowing you your liberty yet until we ensure your innocence. Those metal bands you have conceal whatever power you may hold, as you may already know, but wearing two of them would most likely knock you off conscious if you attempt anything."

"I don't have any power," Arthur replied honestly. 

"Francis will confirm that."

Before Arthur could ask who Francis was, one of the guards opened the cell door. He gestured for Arthur to follow, and the latter stood up with no hesitation. He sauntered to the exit, wary of the dozens of eyes staring at him as if he was some criminal. 

Whoever Francis was, Arthur hoped he could be his ticket back home.

* * *

"I know you speak the truth."

Kiku starts a conversation out of nowhere. All three of them were currently inside a carriage, with Arthur on one side, and the other two monarchs on the opposite. Feliciano, which he was introduced to as the Jack Heart, sat closely to Kiku, wearing a terrified expression. He stared at Arthur as if he would hurt him if he looked away.

Meanwhile, Arthur finished eating a small delicacy they brought as a snack for their journey. Mochi, they said. It came in small, circular molds that taste sweet and chewy once you pop them in your mouth. It was a soft cake made of rice and a few ingredients to create different flavors. Arthur was a little ashamed when he kept taking one after the other, but Kiku assured him that it was fine. 

Arthur felt as if he was more of a guest rather than their prisoner.

"You believe me?" Arthur asks.

"I do, but I'm a little hesitant. You look innocent enough, but something tells me you're more than that," Kiku replies with a nod. "That is why we need you to wear those bands on your wrist. You may say you have no power, but my King, Feliciano, and I sense something in you. It's subtle, but it's there."

"Right," Arthur muttered. "The man with blonde hair and blue eyes; that was your king?"

"Yes, Ludwig, the King of Hearts."

"He's very intimidating."

"I know. Many have said that in the past, even the current monarchs from the other kingdoms. He is the youngest king among others, that is why he tries to practice perfection and relay authority to become as prestigious as his father, the previous King of Hearts."

"The Monarchy is passed down by family?"

"No. The Gods choose the next Kings, Queens, and Jacks. It's rare for children to bear their parent's mark and become their successor."

"Oh," Arthur blinked. So there's Gods who give people titles then. "How do you know who's the next monarch?"

"The mark," Kiku answered. The Queen pulled his collar down, exposing a dark figure printed over his heart. "It appears on their chest once the previous ruler dies or loses their position. The latter is unlikely, mostly because those who receive the mark are true leaders with passionate souls."

"How do you know if someone, you know, has a fake mark?" This was actually a little interesting.

"We'll know just by looking at it. If that fails, which is highly unlikely, they'd have to present us their power."

"Power?"

"Each royal has their own power, and it all depends on which kingdom they are assigned to. My Kingdom, the Kingdom of Hearts, controls the forces of nature. The Queens are given the power of growth, the Jacks can manipulate water, and the Kings guide the wind. Each one of us have complete control over our assigned abilities, and it is our job to evenly distribute our powers to the other kingdoms."

"So, not only are you the rulers of your land, you carry certain abilities of how the world works? And you have ultimate control of it?"

"Yes."

"Wow," Arthur gawks. "You said you have the power of growth? What does that mean?"

"It means I cultivate and nurture plants and other plant life. I can double the growth time of any seedling if I wish," Kiku explains and then turns to the window. "Those trees you see right now."

Arthur follows his gaze. "Yes. The one with pink leaves?"

"I call them sakura trees. They're my favorite."

"They're magnificent," Arthur says in awe, amazed by the beauty of these sakura trees. Never in his life has he seen a tree that bore leaves that were pink. A gust of wind flew by, stealing away some of the blossoms. They looked like petals flowing with the wind.

As Kiku continued to speak, sharing with him about his other favorite flowers and trees, Arthur couldn't help but watch the beautiful scenery outside. He wished he could just hop out of the carriage and see how the pink blossoms feel on his fingertips, but he needed to remember that he was still a prisoner. Any suspicious activity would make him lose Kiku's trust. And it seems as if only Kiku believed him at this point.

However, as they passed the gate, a stronger wind blew past, forcing the window shut. In a second the temperature dropped, causing Arthur and the other two to shiver and shake. Now he understood why, despite a hot day, they've given him a thick coat. It was to protect him from the weather.

However, something was off.

"What was that?" Arthur's voice was uneven, his words turning into clouds of smoke in front of him. He glanced at the window, reaching a hand before opening it. 

Emerald eyes widened in shock. A while ago there were healthy trees and sunlight, but that was all replaced with a cloudy sky and a storm. A blizzard perhaps? They were at a village already, just outside the palace. Arthur could see the villagers, all dressed in heavy attire to protect themselves from the rigid wind. There were no signs of trees at all, and if there was, it was nothing but a dead bark.

Arthur didn't notice his mouth was opened until he felt his tongue go dry. From the corner of his eye, he sees an odd dome a few yards behind them. Wishing to see a better look of it, Arthur pushed towards the door, bringing his head outside. Although the wind pricked his skin like needles, his attention was allured by the strange, dome-like shadow that separated the palace from the village.

Arthur would have gotten a better look if Kiku didn't hurl him back inside. The raven-haired man closed the window, locking it as well. "Don't do that! You'll get frostbite!" Kiki chided with a small scowl. 

"Sorry," Arthur apologized. His eyelashes felt awfully heavy. He looked up and saw snow residing on them. As he dusted them away, he turned to Kiki with a baffled expression. "I was just… what was that just now? The weather changed dramatically in just a second and… and what was that dome?"

Kiku and Feliciano looked at each other, and then back to Arthur. The solemn look in their eyes told Arthur he shouldn't have asked that.

"War," Kiku said, in a whisper that was barely audible. "The dome acts as a shield for the palace. Outside, a terrible storm has taken over. For years in fact. We cannot risk the palace from becoming barren. A kingdom's palace is the land's heart, and if something were to happen to it, the land would perish."

Sorrow washed over their faces, and Arthur could tell they were thinking about the citizens. The people he just saw a few moments ago. Although they were protecting the palace, they had to carry the burden of seeing their citizens suffer. And from what Kiku said, this 'war' had been raging on for years. 

It made Arthur uneasy. Did he just waltz himself into a battlefield? If so, he needed to get out of this world before he encounters a destructive war between these kingdoms. And from the looks of it, it may be more worse than the wars he's seen in his world.

Clearing his throat, Arthur changed the subject. "So, you said the Jacks can manipulate water?" He asks, turning to Feliciano. The man's expression turned from worry to terrified in a fraction of a second.

"Forgive him, he is still…-" Kiku gasped when Feliciano forced himself to hide behind his back, pushing the Queen a little from his seat. "-... he is still shaken from our early episode. When you appeared at the fountain. He thought he summoned something from the undead but I assured him his abilities are far from that; no royal can bring back a deceased individual."

Arthur frowned. Surely he doesn't look _that_ unpleasant. He feels self-conscious now. His eyebrows do come off as… horrendous and bizarre, but if he attracted someone as beautiful as Cassandra, then surely his appearance wasn't too odious. And he was a gentleman! 

Nevertheless, the thought of Cassandra flew to the surface like a buoy, followed by a string of memories. Cassandra, attraction, birthday - however, the memories began drifting apart the second they appeared. Arthur tried his best to keep them afloat, to _remember_ the events that lead to now. Despite his internal efforts, his memories drifted away, far from the extent of his reach.

"Are you alright?"

Kiku pulled him back to reality: reality? Arthur blinked, seeing the Queen of Hearts eyeing him with worry. Even Feliciano showed concern, peeking out from behind Kiku's shoulder. Or he was probably a little unsettled with Arthur's odd behavior, watching him like a hawk just in case he does something awful to him and Kiku. 

Arthur laughed before apologizing. "Sorry, I was… I was trying to get a grasp of my memories. You see, I honestly have no idea why and how I got here. I just know that I have friends waiting for me at home, in England, and… and they're probably wondering where I am."

Kiki nodded. "I believe you, but I'm still not certain about this land you call England. What if you've got your memories all jumbled up while you transported yourself here?"

"That's… half true."

"So you must be a citizen for one of the kingdoms. I'm not sure where you got 'England' from, but it is not a village nor a state in any of the four kingdoms."

"It is real," Arthur begged. _This_ world isn't real. But the last time he said they threw him behind bars. 

"If it were then we would know," Kiku says, gesturing to him and Feliciano. The Jack nodded. "Unless it's an illegal organization that we may need to know."

Worry flooded in him again. "It's not!" 

Arthur didn't mean to yell. In an instant, his hand slapped over his mouth. Kiku and Feliciano eyed him again with mirrored looks, expressions that screamed 'we don't trust you'. The reactions that Arthur had made him appear unreliable, enough to convince them about their suspicions. Denying it wouldn't do any good either.

_Fuck._

* * *

They made it to the Kingdom of Diamonds. Similar to Hearts, the palace had a dome enclosing it from the harsh weather. Their long journey had all three of them shivering, even wearing the thick layers of wool wasn't enough to shield them away from the cold. Arthur couldn't imagine how the citizens handled this type of weather everyday, or the soldiers who fight under these conditions. They were flanked by soldiers on all sides during their journey, all on carriages or horses. 

If Arthur couldn't handle the cold, how else with the soldiers? This weather he was in was absolutely insane. Arthur has seen winter and snow in England, but never this severe. 

When they entered the dome, Arthur sighed as warmth seeped into the carriage. He opened the window, and instead of meeting snow and wind, he was introduced to a cloudless sky, the warm sun smiling down at him. They entered the gates, which led them to a path surrounded by tall hedges. A few servants littered around, trimming the plants to make sure they maintained their shapes. 

Unlike the Hearts Kingdom, who dressed in mostly reds and pinks, the Diamond Kingdom wore yellows and oranges. Passing the hedges, Arthur ogles at the field of sunflowers, an abundance of sunflowers! They stretched throughout their gardens, all bright and lively, dancing with the wind. He sees a few gardeners here and there, some of them waving at the carriage. 

"This is the Diamond Kingdom, huh," Arthur said, emerald eyes twinkling at the scenery. 

"Yes, and it is where we will meet Francis, the King of Diamonds."

"Francis? Oh, yes, him," Arthur said before turning his attention back to the Heart monarchs. "Who is he anyway? He must be someone prestigious if we're travelling all the way here from your kingdom."

"Ah, Francis is the oldest monarch amongst us all. Unlike us, all three monarchs in Hearts were coronated just a little over five years ago. We're still learning and adjusting to our positions. Meanwhile, Francis has been a King for decades. He's very wise and respected by his people. In fact, he managed to bring citizens who lived in small villages to stay inside the dome. Those who suffered the most. Sometimes I think Francis has a goal to cram his entire kingdom in the palace."

Kiku laughed, and Arthur could see the admiration he had for the Diamond King. He must be highly distinguished for him to earn much respect from other monarchs. An ideal King, Arthur might say.

"The Diamond Kingdom is what controls our days and nights. Francis brings the sunny skies, his Queen, Lili, gives us the night we need to rest, and his Jack, Vash, brings the moon to illuminate the land when it's dark," Kiku explained.

When the carriage finally reaches to a halt, Arthur and the Heart monarchs removed their coats since the weather was more tropical and hot. The door opens, and the coachman bows before stating their arrival. Exiting the carriage, Arthur savors the warmth that danced on skin. He was a little lightheaded from the drastic change in weather. 

They were escorted by a servant. And as they climb the great steps to the palace, Arthur catches a glimpse of a tall man waiting at the top, dressed in fine silks of orange and yellow. His platinum blonde hair swayed with the wind, and Arthur felt himself compelled. Something itched in his brain, and his bands tightened once again.

So this is Francis.


	3. Chapter 3

When Arthur and Francis locked eyes, the latter gave him a strange look. 

"Who is this?" Francis asks, his lilac eyes twinkling with curiosity. 

"This is Arthur Kirkland," Kiku introduced with a gesture. "He's the reason why we're here."

Surprisingly, Francis pouted, like a child being denied a toy. "Eh, you two aren't here for me? I feel wounded," he whines dramatically, putting a hand on his chest. "After everything I've done for the Heart Kingdom."

Arthur would have scoffed. The Francis that the Englishman pictured in his mind was different from the Francis that stood before them. From Kiku's previous regards, he expected a modest, civil King, not some cunning, improper twat. Arthur didn't like him already. The Diamond King carried an air of arrogance with him that made Arthur want to sneer.

But he restrained himself from doing so. If the Hearts were willing to travel that many miles, the most he's ever traveled, then Francis may truly be as legitimate as they credited him for. He may be Arthur's ticket home. Although Kiku never mentioned the extent of Francis' abilities, other than the powers he holds as the Diamond King, Arthur felt confident he may know how to send him back.

He hoped.

Kiku clicked his tongue, giving Arthur slight satisfaction. At least he wasn't the only one that disliked the Diamond King's attitude. 

"Francis, please."

"I'm joking!" Francis bellowed a laugh, an odd accented laugh that echoed behind him. After it died down, he locked eyes with Arthur again. The latter didn't appreciate the way the King's eyes glanced at him, lingering a little too much. "What was your name again?"

"Arthur," he answered. He stared back at Francis, refusing to feel intimidated.

"Arthur?" The King echoed, rolling the name in his tongue again. "Interesting." He paused for a few seconds, staring at Arthur once more, before laughing again. "Now now, don't look at me with such livid eyes. You should feel honored to bask in my radiance!"

Arthur felt a vein pulse on his temple. Why this little-

"Come along~ I have supper prepared for all of us including your strange guest today." Strange?! "Let's have our talk over dinner, hm?" The Diamond King whirled around, gesturing the three to follow him inside the palace. "Lili would be delighted to meet the Queen and Jack from the Heart Kingdom!"

With Francis' back turned, Arthur let out a scowl, his eyes turning a fiery green as they glared at the King's back. The nerve of that man! If he could Arthur wouldn't hesitate to lunge at the self-absorbed bastard and pull out every strand of his hair. How'd he like that?

His fury was diminished when Kiku placed a hand on his shoulder, reminding him the reason for why they were here. Once Arthur came back to his senses, he realized pouncing on the King of the land he was currently in was asking to be executed. He already left a bad impression, it wasn't worth risking everything just because he got a little angry.

"Please forgive him," Kiku chuckled nervously. "He's very-"

"Insufferable."

"Uh… assertive, I would have said. He's a little pompous, but he's a good man. I'm sure he'll be able to help you. I think he sees something in you."

"He does?" Arthur quizzed, raising one of his bold eyebrows. Was that why Francis was staring at him oddly? "You think he knows something about me?"

"Maybe. Now let's go. Food in the Diamond Kingdom must never be turned down."

* * *

Arthur met the rest of the Diamond monarchs during dinner. He met the Diamond Jack first. It was difficult to introduce himself to him, Vash, the man’s stare so cold and piercing. Arthur thought of him as another Ludwig. Fortunately he didn’t join them for dinner tonight, excusing himself early to busy himself with his duties. 

The Diamond Queen was introduced right after. Unlike Vash, her brother, Lili was a sweet, amiable young lady. She could befriend anyone with her bubbly personality and the kind smile on her face. Arthur didn’t want to believe Lili was Francis’ Queen, the girl was too nice and sweet. And not to mention far too young to be with Francis. It wasn’t until Kiku informed him that Francis and Lili weren’t married. 

In fact, Kings and Queens weren’t obligated to marry each other, just like how he and Ludwig weren’t married. Ludwig and Feliciano were married, and it was a choice that the pair had made by themselves. It was a fascinating fact that Arthur learned, knowing in his land, their reigning monarchs were mandated to be wed. The royal regulations truly intrigued Arthur, and he really wanted to know more about their customs and lifestyles. Despite how weird this world was in contrast with his, it was still a little bit fascinating.

Looking back to the monarchs, Arthur heard them converse over foreign affairs between their kingdoms. For a prisoner, he was treated rather nicely. He was even sitting in this grand dining room, eating delicious food (except for that soup that had frog legs, Arthur felt like vomiting at the sight of them) side by side with the monarchs. He didn’t expect to receive special treatment given he appeared suspicious to them. Their only caution towards Arthur was the bands that were secured on his wrist.

He glanced at them, a heavy feeling penetrating itself inside of him. The metal bands unnerved him. Once and awhile they tighten against his skin, sometimes leaving itchy spots that he couldn’t ignore. The Hearts warned him that he’d fall unconscious if he used his magic whilst the bands were on him. What did that even mean? Magic? Him? What are they seeing that Arthur can’t see?

Arthur’s attention turned back at the monarchs at the mention of his name. “Yes?”

“Do you know who the Clubs are?” Francis inquires. He was seated at the end of the long table, with Arthur on his left while the Hearts sat on his right. 

“Are they another Kingdom?” Arthur replies with a guess. Seems to be the right answers seeing how there was a Diamond and Heart Kingdom.

“Kiku says you don’t remember how you ended up in their fountain. They believe you transported yourself there in your accord. However, I am a little intrigued by it. An ordinary villager with magic? The Gods must have lost their minds!”

“I don’t have magic,” Arthur confessed, for the umpteenth time. “I think something else sent me here. I don’t know nor do I remember, but whatever you may think of me, you’re wrong. The… the thing that sent me here probably has its… uhm, magic all over me. I don’t think it’s coming from me.”

Francis eyed him closely. “He appears to speak the truth. I know a lying man when I see one,” he states with a grin. “But there is magic that follows you. I’ve never seen it before. Whatever entity that you encountered really put a mark on you.”

“It gave me magic?”

“Possibly. You reek of it. You’re like a beacon in front of our eyes. I should feel slightly unnerved, but I’m not,” Francis says with a thoughtful expression.

“What does this mean then?” Feliciano asks.

Francis shrugged. “The best decision to make is wait for him to regain his memories. You’re slowly recalling them, non?”

Arthur bit his lip. “I remembered some, but they disappeared before I could make any sense of it.”

“You’ll get there,” Francis encouraged. “Just be glad we believe you’re not from Clubs. Else you wouldn’t be here sitting with us right now.”

“Who are they? The Clubs,” Arthur asks curiously. “Kiku says the Kingdoms were at war.”

“War may have been a little bit of an overstatement,” the Heart Queen says. “But I’m afraid it will happen eventually.”

“Yes,” Francis confirms with a nod. “They haven’t done anything major, other than the blasted weather.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “The Clubs caused these blizzards? What?”

“Their Kingdom controls the seasons. Their King mostly has the power to control winter while his Queen brought summer, and his Jack brought autumn. It surprised all of us when the snowstorms began invading four years ago. At first we thought their King must have gone ill, but we eventually learned it was their intention to extend winter all year long.”

“Why would they do that?” Arthur remembered seeing the harsh weather the citizens had to go through. They’ve endured that for four years?

“We haven’t had contact with the Clubs since they started this apocalypse. But we are sure they seek for complete supremacy over the Kingdoms,” Francis sneered. “The storms are to weaken us. Once we’re on our last thread will they finally make their move.”

When would that be? Arthur truly felt bad for what they had to go through, but at the same time he was worried for himself. What if he never wakes up from this dream? What if he gets pulled into their war? Will he die? Will that be enough to wake him up from this horrible dream? It was a possibility, but Arthur didn’t want to risk it.

“This would have ended when it started if we had Spades,” Francis sighed. “It would have been three on one. Given how Spades and Clubs are neck in neck with power, the balance would have toppled with us fighting with Spades.”

This made Arthur recall Kiku’s previous conversation with him. Spades was barren from what he remembered. “Why? What happened to Spades?”

They looked at him as if they were about to tell a very long story.

“Spade is… how should I say it… inactive,” Lili starts. It was the first time she said something since dinner started. “It’s been like that for three hundred years.”

“Three hundred?” Arthur gawked, emerald eyes widened in shock. “They’ve isolated themselves?” For that long?

“Something like that,” Lili answered. But it sounded as if there was more to it.

“How are they not threatened by Club’s potential to take over?” Arthur turned to Kiku. “Didn’t you say Spades was barren? Wouldn’t they be more vulnerable against their attacks?” Are the storms the reason why their land was barren? But Francis said Spade’s power was equivalent to Club’s.

“It’s quite the opposite actually,” Kiku says with a frown. “Out of three of us, Spade is untouchable. Ivan’s powers can’t enter their realm.”

“How?” The information was all jumbled up like puzzle pieces. It was confusing and all over the place. First they say Spades was barren and inactive, yet they were strong enough to withhold the continuous snowstorms? “I thought it was barren-”

“When Kiku meant barren, he meant their kingdom’s time doesn’t run anymore,” Francis clarified, staring at Arthur with a solemn look. “They are like a portrait; a land that’s stuck in one single moment. To put it simply: their time stopped ticking. Which is ironic. They’re the kingdom that controls time.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Arthur scoffed. “How can they have the power to control time?”

Francis raised a brow, his expression screaming ‘really?’. “Little boy, have you been avoiding the fact that _I_ can move the sun, how Feliciano can manipulate water, how Kiku can grow a seedling - that would have taken years to grow - into a fully grown tree with just a snap of his fingers?”

“Okay, fair point, I shouldn’t have acted surprised,” Arthur murmurs shyly. “So they’re land is completely uninhabitable?”

“Not exactly. They still have their monarchs and their citizens, but ever since they stopped their time from running, everything outside their power diminished. Their rivers are gone, vegetation is entirely nonexistent-”

“But I thought it was your duty to distribute your powers to all kingdoms?”

Francis rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously not listening? Spades stopped their time. Our powers are futile in their lands. It is as if there is a barrier between their territory and ours. That’s why the Clubs can’t touch them. They’re the safest kingdom. You can’t fight against a dormant kingdom, can you? They are like mountains, you can’t do anything to move them.”

“Are they staying immobile forever?”

“Probably,” Francis scoffs, shaking his head as if he was disappointed. 

Arthur raised one of his bold eyebrows. “What does that mean?”

The Diamond King took a deep breath, as if he needed to repeat something for the umpteenth time. 

“Three hundred years ago, Spades met an unfortunate incident. An incident that was the origin of why they’re barren in the first place,” Francis starts. “The Queen of Spades committed suicide. The reasons were unknown. It was a mystery that shook the entire world. Everyone wondered why the Queen would ever disappoint his kingdom by taking his life. He and his King lead Spades into a Golden Era. With them wearing the crowns, their term was the most successful in Spade’s history, or in my opinion, in Suits’ history. Even with the death of their Queen, Spades _would_ have continued to prosper, but their King ruined it by stopping their time from running.”

Arthur made a face, but Francis already knew the question he was about to ask. “Grief. The King and Queen were engaged; young people desperately in love with each other. When he discovered about his Queen’s suicide, he, like any other lover would, fell into depression. In fact, the entire kingdom fell into a depressed state. Although their citizens were slowly moving on, wishing their Queen a silent rest, their King refused to accept it. It drove him insane. Turned into a madman. And as you already expected, instead of searching for the Queen’s successor, the King froze their time before they had the chance. It shocked the entire world. The other kingdom’s never expected it.”

What a selfish King, Arthur thought to himself. Then again, the fact that the King had the power to literally stop an entire kingdom’s timeline surprised Arthur. “And what of their citizens? How were they okay with their King’s actions?”

Francis shook his head. “Just like the King, they’re in a deep sleep. He was a foolish King with foolish citizens. He had a silver tongue; he managed to make his citizens trust and believe every word he said. Including the chances of his Queen resurrecting.”

“Resurre…?!” Arthur sputtered. “But that’s ridiculous! You can’t restore a dead person!”

“It was a theory that was strongly believed. While the King of Spades can stop and restore time, the Queen can reverse it. Their abilities are powerful I admit, and the Gods are careful with choosing the right person to carry such power. Nevertheless, many citizens, including the King himself, believed the Queen could restore his life by reversing his time. But how can he? Although the Queen could reverse time, how can he do it if he’s dead?”

Arthur remained silent for a few seconds. “They’re powers never affected the other Kingdoms?”

“Of course it didn’t, you stupid boy,” Francis rolled his eyes again, ignoring Arthur’s sputters. “We wouldn’t be here if it did. The King only stopped Spade’s time, and anyone with Spadian blood was put to sleep, their bodies remain stuck in a single second. Our time continued to flow. While Spades was dormant, the rest of the Kingdoms continued to grow and prosper.”

“We tried reaching out to them,” Kiku added. “We’ve talked to him before, to ask for assistance, and in return we’ll help them adjust to the new century. But he refused. He’ll only wake his kingdom if his Queen returns to him.”

“But he’s dead-”

“And that’s why we said they’ll probably stay dormant forever. Give it another century and the only thing that remembers them are the history books,” Francis said with furrowed brows. “And given our current situation, it won’t be long for our kingdoms to meet the same fate as well.”

No one said anything after that. The entire table fell awfully quiet. No one even bothered to object against the Diamond King. It made Arthur feel sick; even though they didn’t say it, their eyes screamed defeat. Arthur couldn’t imagine the stress they must have endured from the past four years. They were at a complete disadvantage against the Club's superior strength. The weather had probably stripped them half of their resources. 

Arthur felt the anxiety creep in again. What if he gets pulled into this war? What if he dies from it? Would he die in real life as well?

He groaned, _I just want to wake up and remember this never happened._

He heard the King scoff. Ah, crap. Did Arthur say that out loud?

“Believe all you want, this is no dream, you stupid boy.”

Arthur challenged him with a scowl. He finally had enough of Francis’ attitude. Wasn’t he supposed to help him? Arthur didn’t even know. “This isn’t real,” Arthur spat. “This is a dream, my dream. And I know I’m going to wake up from it soon.”

“You think this is a dream? This is reality,” Francis glared back with equal ferocity. “Do you think we’re making this up? Did you not see blizzards outside? Or do you think they’re imaginary as well?”

Arthur didn’t give up. “I knew it from the very beginning. This world isn’t real. Come on,” he laughed, but it had no humor in it. “People with supernatural powers? The only way you can find a place like that is in your dreams. I’ve probably gone mad if I’m dreaming of all of this.”

“Mm,” Francis mocked with another roll of his eyes. “And I believe you’re dreaming of this land named England too, huh? Tell me, what other animosities do you see there? People with two heads? Flying pigs?”

The King was already making Arthur’s blood boil. “England is real. That’s where I come from. It wouldn’t be real if that’s literally the land that I was born and raised in. England is real, _this_ is not.”

“If you think this is still a silly dream, you’re wrong. This world, the kingdoms, the war; it’s real.”

Arthur smirked before shooting the man an insult, “And so is that thing you call a beard?”

The Englishman didn’t expect the King to release a blood curdling scream, loud enough to break glass. 

“How dare you?!” Francis shrieked, evidently offended by Arthur’s insult. It made Arthur satisfied to see the horror on the King’s face. “Somebody take this horrendous kindergartner to the cells! Don’t give him anything but water!”

Arthur felt his last ounce of pride leave him. “Who are you calling a kindergartner, you bloody frog eater?!”

Standing up, the man had slammed his hands against the table. However, he expected Francis to lunge at him, because the monarch was beginning to rise, but Arthur flinched when he felt something shatter under him.

Pieces of metal dropped to the table, some of it rolling to the edge. However, Arthur stood flabbergasted as the shard suddenly halted. Lowering his gaze he sees other pieces falling off the table, but they were floating in midair, immobile, as if they defied gravity.

Arthur kept blinking, incredulous by the scene transpiring in front of him. Was this another odd thing that happens in this world? Floating objects? Defying gravity?

Before any more questions entered his mind, Arthur realized how quiet the room was. It was the type of silence where you couldn’t hear anything but your own pulse. Flicking his eyes up, Arthur sees Francis, his face contorted in anger, his stance battle ready; his whole demeanor told Arthur he was going to pounce on him, but he didn’t move. In fact, everyone around him wasn’t moving.

Kiku held a worried expression, his hand covering his mouth, ready to stop Francis, but no words came out from his mouth. Arthur sidestepped to the left, hoping Kiku would follow him, but the man’s eyes remained still. Feliciano was covering his ears, and Lili was at a position where she was ready to stand up and leave. 

All of them stood like statues.

“What?” Arthur muttered. “What’s going on? Kiku? Francis?” None of them replied.

Arthur hears his heartbeat race, pounding anxiously in his chest. He stumbles back, his feet knocking against the legs of his chair. He falls back, expecting the chair to fall with him, but just like the monarchs, the chair stood still. Luckily he managed to grab onto the wooden chair, breaking his fall. But this only startled him.

The chair didn’t budge. It held onto the floor as if its legs were super glued on the surface. Confusion and anxiety continued to batter him as he shakily stood up, staring at the monarchs helplessly.

Even the food was as still as them. When Arthur slammed the table, it caused the liquids to ripple inside their containers. Arthur could still see the ripples, forming tiny waves. Did Arthur cause this? He’s the only one still moving. Was this the power they talked about?

Arthur dashed to the window, he looked down to see a few servants littered on the courtyard. “Help!” He yelled, a wave of relief washing over him, but it was replaced by dread when Arthur realized they weren’t moving too.

“-ight me, you pale-faced..!”

Arthur whips his head around. Movement finally returned. The metal pieces clattered on the tiled floor, chairs stumbled, voices mashed together - the sudden cacophony of sound made him lightheaded, threatening him to fall back.

When he meets Francis’ eyes, the King’s furious expression instantly turns to a look of horror. His jaw slacked, his lilac eyes stared at Arthur as if he grew a third eye. Kiku, Feliciano, and Lili followed suit, sharing Francis’ reaction. Silence took over the room, and no one made another sound or move.

Arthur panicked a little, thinking they probably turned into statues again, but they were blinking, indicating they were not frozen. The Englishmen felt intimidated by their stares. He was just as confused as them. What was that even? What happened a few moments ago?

“How…” Francis was the first to speak. 

“He teleported!” Feliciano cried, darting behind Kiku as an attempt to hide. “I told you something’s wrong about him!”

“The concealers!” Kiku pointed at Arthur, and their attention turned to the man’s naked wrist. 

Following their gaze, Arthur realized the metal bands were gone. He turned to the chair he once sat, only to see the shattered pieces of metal nearby. 

“I think I broke them,” Arthur said, earning a startled look from Kiku. 

“What happened?” Francis asks as the chaos erupted inside the dining room. “How did you get there?”

“I-I don’t know!” Arthur panicked. His heart was thundering again. “A few moments ago everything was still!”

Francis shot him a puzzled look. “Still?”

“Yes!” He gasped. “You were… frozen. Like statues. Everything was still as a painting for a few minutes. Even the people outside were immobile!”

“How in the Heavens did you break _two_ concealers?” Kiku gaped, standing up to check the remnants of the metal bands. He turned back to Arthur, the Queen’s hazel eyes inspecting every inch of Arthur. “How did you survive that unscathed?!”

“I don’t know!”

There were too many questions, and many left unanswered. Feliciano kept crying, Kiku continued to interrogate him, and Lili had gone out a few moments ago to get Vash. Arthur felt himself shake, overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of questions and cries.

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t know,” Arthur says, desperately to Kiku while the other man grasped onto his arm, inspecting it with scrupulous eyes. “I don’t think there’s any injury-”

“What was your name again?” This time it was Francis. He stood behind Kiku, his face completely solemn yet curious.

“Arthur,” he answered. He sighed in relief when Kiku finally let him go. 

Francis didn’t reply, instead he muttered Arthur’s name. He blinked a few times, as if he was remembering something. “Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,” he continued to say under his breath.

Kiku and Arthur shared a look. The Queen shrugged, clueless about Francis’ odd behavior.

“Arthur, Arthur… Arthur!” Francis exclaims, snapping his fingers. It was the face of a man that suddenly had a breakthrough. “Are you perhaps… by any chance... _the_ Arthur?”

“The… what?”

“I did sense something off about you… but I dismissed them. But now that I think about it…” Francis stared at him again, narrowing his eyes before stepping forward. “Remove your shirt.”

“PARDON?!”

“Remove your shirt,” Francis repeats calmly.

“Like hell, you bloody pervert!” Arthur wraps his arms around himself, turning his body away while a wild blush crept on his cheeks. “What kind of King are you?!”

“I just want to see something-”

“All the more reason why I’m not-” When Francis took a step forward, Arthur shrieked, “Get away from me!” 

Kiku held a hand in front of the Diamond King. “Francis, I don’t think this is necessary. You’re even scaring Feliciano.” He gestured to the Jack, who had somehow popped a makeshift white flag out of nowhere, waving it above as he hid under the table.

“Kiku, isn’t his name ringing any bells?” Francis asks, turning to Kiku with bright eyes. “This seems really impossible and unlikely, but a lot of it kind of makes sense. Some random man, by the name _Arthur_ , magically appears, not to mention is practically reeking of power, and is somehow affiliated with time? Kiku, it’s _the_ Arthur.”

The Heart Queen stared back incredulously. “You’re not suggesting that he’s-”

“I am,” Francis says within a heartbeat.

Arthur stood back, bewildered, watching the conversation. They talked as if he wasn’t there, literally just a feet away!

“There’s a few loose ends,” Francis pondered, scratching his stubbled chin. “I’m sure the ability to stop time was reserved for the King… but everything else seems to fall into place. I’m recalling a few details. My memories are cloudy… but everything is pointing at him.”

Kiku glanced at Arthur before hesitantly saying, “Arthur, please take off your shirt.”

Arthur paled. “What? No! Kiku, not you too!” He couldn’t deal with two perverts! What was up with these scandalous monarchs?! Arthur’s eyes desperately searched for the exit, because everything in his mind was telling him to _run_. Damn these monarchs! He’d rather freeze to death! 

Catching the distress in his eyes, Kiku placed a hand over his shoulder. Arthur winced. “Apologies, Arthur. We didn’t mean to sound vulgar, but we need to see something.”

“What? I’m not hiding anything!” Arthur tightened his arms around himself. “This is making me uncomfortable.”

“Yes, I apologize about that too, but this is really important-”

“What is so important about me taking off my shirt?!” Arthur barked with challenging eyes. Kiku and Francis looked at each other, and then returned their gaze back to the distressed young man.

“We think you’re the Queen of Spades.”

“...” What?

“We need to check if you have the mark on your chest,” Francis added, stepping closer, his hands lifting up eagerly. “To confirm it.”

Arthur stared at the two of them as if they went mad. “The.. who?” That can’t be possible. “I assure you, nothing is imprinted on my chest. I’ve lived for twenty-three years and I can confirm that- NO! GET YOUR SLIMY HANDS OFF OF ME!”

Arthur screamed bloody murder when Francis pounced, his large hands grabbing onto the man’s collar. He unbuttoned the first one. “Stop squirming! We’re not taking your entire shirt off-”

“AAH! HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!”

Francis struggled as Arthur flailed and kicked. He cursed under his breath, but he cried in victory when he finally unbuttoned the top three. “Aha!” He opened up the dress shirt, lilac eyes determined to discover the truth, but he frowned when he found nothing. Arthur’s chest was pale and bare. “Wha-”

Arthur’s hand striked Francis across the face. It forced the latter to step away whilst the former raced to button his dress shirt.

“That’s what you get, you pervert!” Arthur hissed, sending a venomous scowl towards Francis. He hastily buttons his shirt with shaky hands. “I told you nothing was there!”

“But I was sure,” Francis says, brows furrowed while he shook his head. “There’s no other explanation-”

“Isn’t the Queen of Spades dead? You just told me a few minutes ago!” Arthur reminded, his scowl still in place.

“I remembered something,” the King said. “Something about Arthur and the Queen of Spades. My memory’s hazy, but I’m sure that was what I saw.”

“This is crazy! How can you remember something about the Queen when he died three centuries ago?”

“Our predecessors’ memories are passed down to the new monarch when they die,” Francis answered with a ‘tsk’. “We don’t remember most of it, but the important ones are usually what we remember most.” Kiku nodded to confirm that. “And one of my predecessors is saying they know you.”

Arthur shook his head. “That’s impossible! I was born twenty-three years ago! How can your ancestor, _from three hundred years ago_ , possibly know me? I don’t even belong to this world!”

That made Francis quiet. Yes, the clues aligned, but he questioned the three-hundred year gap. After a few minutes of pondering, Francis suggested, “Maybe you are right about that.”

Arthur grins. “Finally!”

“Right about what?”

“Him not belonging to Suits. What if there is another world? A world that’s parallel to ours?” Francis ponders. “It’s ludicrous, but it may explain why Arthur doesn’t know anything about our world. What if he is from another world?”

“You think the Queen of Spades has a parallel in a different world?”

“Exactly!”

“But why would they bring him here?”

Once again, Arthur was pushed aside. He was delighted to hear them believe him, but now they were talking nonsense. Him? Another version of their deceased Queen of Spades?

“Kiku, this might be it. We might have our chance!”

Although Arthur was left to the side, he couldn’t help but watch the monarch’s expressions. Their eyes were twinkling, and a smile was forming on Francis’ face. Their expressions screamed hope. As if they found the key to solve their problems.

“But how are we sure he is the Queen?”

“We’ll show him to Alfred. That’s the only way to finally confirm it.”

“Uhm, who’s Alfred?”

The door slammed open, and in came Vash, his sword ready while Lili lingered behind him. 

“What’s going on in here?!” He yells, searching the room for trouble. But there was none. His King turned to him, a wide grin curling on his face.

“Everyone, retire for tonight. We leave for Spades at dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no, Arthur. What have you gotten yourself into :’)


	4. Chapter 4

When the palace guards escorted Arthur into his room, shutting the doors before taking their post outside, Arthur finally felt like a prisoner. He pressed an ear against the ivory wooden door, confirming that yes, the guards will be stationed here for the entire night. Not like he was planning on leaving in the first place, but the fact that Francis ordered a set of guards to watch him made Arthur a little irritated.

What did they think he was going to do? Escape back to his dimension by jumping in their fountain?

Although it did sound tempting, Arthur was pretty sure he wasn't going anywhere with the security lurking outside.

Pushing himself away from the door, Arthur turned to his room, his emerald eyes ogling at the lavish mattress with sunset orange bedding and fluffy, beige pillows by the headboard. The Diamonds truly loved their yellows and oranges with a passion. The pristine furniture didn't go unnoticed, for every object in the room had a rich, gold shimmer that sparkled under the gleam of the polished chandeliers above.

Okay, Arthur slightly takes back calling himself a prisoner.

Arthur ran a hand over the ornate lamp on the nightstand before taking a seat on the bed. The mattress dipped, and Arthur felt inclined to fall back and just sleep. The duvet felt soft and smooth under his finger tips, which brought Arthur memories of his rickety bed with its thin pillows and scruffy blanket. Arthur fell back on the mattress, gasping softly at the softness under him. As an orphan, Arthur was used to sleeping on a hard bed with equally hard pillows; it was a luxury to sleep in one of these. It would certainly feel like sleeping on clouds!

However, Arthur's hand balled into a small fist. As much as it sounded heavenly to just sleep and liberate his worries, a heavier feeling bounded Arthur to the ground. _We leave for Spades at dawn._ Weren't they supposed to figure out why Arthur was sent here in the first place? To figure out a way to send him back to where he _belonged_? Somehow they had this insane idea that he was some crazy King's Queen, and now they made it their job to return Arthur to him?

Isn't that a little unfair? Not just to Arthur, but to the King of Spades as well. Alfred, or something. If he truly was a parallel version of the man's deceased Queen, then doesn't it sound wrong to just… parade him to the King like some lost jewel of his? People can't be replaced, and Arthur certainly did not want to replace a dead man's life with his. That's twisted!

It was selfish for Francis and Kiku to do this. Arthur understood that they needed him in order to awake the King so he could help them with the impending war, but wouldn't it mislead the King? Arthur wasn't _the_ Arthur of Spades. Arthur was sure that they knew that too. And now they were going to take advantage of him? Might as well tell the King of Spades _sorry, your Queen's at the other castle._

Would the King even fall for this trick? Surely he'd know that Arthur wasn't the one.

But even if he does recognize Arthur as his false Queen, would he have the strength to deny him? Arthur guessed they were lovers, and if that was true, what was stopping the King from having another chance of being with his long lost lover? If the King was crazy enough to shut down his entire kingdom for him, then…

Arthur sat upright abruptly, inhaling a shaky breath as his heart pounded harshly against his rib cage.

The King… wouldn't dare, would he? He can't just _tear_ Arthur away from his world and keep him here, right? He can't make Arthur his Queen. Arthur wasn't _the_ Arthur. Arthur wasn't _his_ Arthur.

Standing up, the distressed young man paced around the room whilst every bad scenario played in his head. Arthur tangled his fingers onto his golden locks, pulling on them with a little bit of force. _Wake up, wake up, wake up._ He chanted to himself once again. But no matter how many times he hurt himself, the many times he tried to convince himself - Arthur wasn't waking up.

What if it really wasn't a dream? What if he really was stuck in a different dimension? Will they ever figure out a way to send him back?

Given the situation, none of the monarchs would think of sending him back. He was going to Spades, where he knew would mark his unfortunate fate.

Arthur marched to the bathroom, which was attached to the bedroom. He ignored the shiny golds and silvers, instead running towards the sink. He twisted the faucet and splashed water onto his face.

He could still feel his heart thunder inside his chest. The sound of blood pumping in his ears sent him all lightheaded and dizzy. The water calmed him down, and as he slowly recovered from a potential anxiety attack, Arthur took a deep breath and felt himself relax.

While he waited for his heartbeat to abate, he opened an eye and saw the neatly folded clothes on the far side of the counter. There were two piles: one must be for sleeping and the other set for tomorrow.

Despite the sinking feeling, the thought of a bath sounded nice.

* * *

Arthur watched the water level rise to his chest. When he was satisfied with the level, Arthur turned the faucet off and laid back with a sigh. The tension in his body and mind dissipated slowly, and he could breathe evenly now. Although tomorrow didn't promise him anything good, Arthur decided he'll bask into what seemed to be the last moment of freedom before he's sold away to some deranged man.

Maybe that was a little bit dramatic, but that was how it sounded!

To lighten his mood, Arthur took into account the possibility of the King denying him. Of course Francis and Kiku had no choice but to tell Alfred the truth; how else are they going to explain how the Queen of Spades returned?

_King of Spades, you were right, your Queen has resurrected._

Fuck. Arthur forgot the fact that the King believed his Queen could somehow magically resurrect because of his powers. Which is completely impossible because how can he restore his life when he was dead already?

Then again, they said that a monarch is distinguished by the marks on their chest. Arthur didn't have a mark on his chest. And surely Francis and Kiku knew that too. The bloody pervert had the audacity to strip him without his permission! At least the slap Arthur delivered gave him a taste of revenge.

Other than that, this may help him prove that he wasn't the Queen of Spades. Even if he somehow usurped the power of the deceased Queen, that doesn't mean he is _the_ Arthur.

With at least one good thing in his mind, Arthur closed his eyes and finally felt relaxed. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, or was it minutes? Arthur couldn't tell. The temperature of the water was perfect, warmer than the icy showers he takes at the orphanage.

Arthur frowned. He longed to return to his own world, to his own life. Even if the King promises him wealth and power, Arthur would rather choose the simple life he had at the orphanage. Mentoring the little ones, watching their eyes twinkle with curiosity and wonder, and the rewarding bright smiles - would he ever see them again? Would he see Liam and Cassandra again?

He felt a headache numb his brain. Every time he thought of his friends, his head would ache and twist. The more he thought about them, the more drowsy he became.

Arthur doesn't realize he was falling asleep in the bath. When he finally succumbs to sleep, his body slides down, all the way until his head submerges completely under the water. It stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then the water sloshed around as the Englishman flailed his limbs.

Deja vu struck as he opened his eyes. He inhaled accidentally, bringing water into his lungs. He coughed, kicked, and fought to stand up from the tub, but terror sliced through his veins when he realized he couldn't grab onto anything.

He made the mistake of yelling underwater, again, releasing the last breath of air in him. Arthur reaches upward, hoping something pulls him out from his doom, but several seconds passed and he receives nothing. His lungs ached for air. Something told him that this all looked familiar. He'd encountered something like this before. But any other thought left him as his lungs broke out into flames.

As a reflex, he took a deep breath and-

* * *

Arthur gasped sharply, his entire body forced into a jerk. He took a deep breath, surprised that air entered his nostrils instead of water. For a second he stared at his hands, opening and closing them to see if this was real.

"Are you okay?"

Glancing up, Arthur was startled to see the man in front of him. Lime-green eyes and chocolate brown hair with two strands proudly standing at attention was-

"Liam?"

Arthur blinked for several seconds. He eyed their surroundings. Tables covered with silky white covers, ladies dressed in fancy gowns, a long table holding plates of food - the more Arthur stared, the more of his memories began resurfacing.

"Uh… yes? Are you sure you're okay, Arthur? Liam asked with a frown.

On his hand was a glass of water. "I-I'm fine. Where…?"

A party. Specifically - Cassandra's birthday party.

The revelation hit Arthur like a pile of bricks.

"Here, drink this," Liam offered, passing the glass of water to Arthur.

The dazed Englishman accepted it. "Where did you go?" Arthur asks, bringing the rim to his lips. He took a long sip.

Liam's bold eyebrows furrowed deeper. "I just went to get you a glass of water. You're acting really strange, Arthur. Is everything okay?"

"I…" Still a little bit shaken, Arthur gulped. "I'm fine. Just a little… nervous I guess."

It was a dream.

It truly was a dream.

Arthur expected the dream to disappear, just like how it was every night; eradicated completely to the point he doesn't remember. However, he found it odd to remember the dream so vividly. He could still feel the frigid wind from the blizzards, the taste of the matcha tea and mochi from Hearts, the soft bed in Diamonds. Every moment he spent there was fresh in his mind, not a single second forgotten.

"Arthuuur!" A voice called behind them.

Arthur caught Cassandra sauntering to them, her flowy dress sparkling under the bright sun. She wore an equally bright smile with her as she giggled, holding out her hand towards Arthur.

"Let's dance! They're going to start the music soon!" Cassandra chirps, pointing to the small tent near the courtyard. Various instruments were being prepared to commence the dance. "Dance with me before anyone else takes you!"

Before Arthur could speak, Cassandra pulled him out from his chair, laughed, and dragged him to the area for dancing. Even if he was still dazed, he forced his legs to a jog, calling for Cassandra to slow down. When Arthur looked back to Liam, he saw the latter watch them with pained eyes, but a small smile had hidden his true emotion.

When they were at the center, other couples and friends followed suit, pulling their partners into position as the music began playing.

"This is a little embarrassing," Arthur chuckled, feeling calm and tranquil all of a sudden. He was happy to be back. "I don't know how to dance."

Cassandra pouted. "Now don't go on and embarrass me. My mother and father are watching," she whispered with a playful smile.

Arthur glanced around and found her parents in the circle as well, sending him twinning grins.

"Just put your right hand here," Cassandra instructed, escorting his hand to her waist. She places her left hand on his shoulder. "And we hold together our other hands!"

Arthur flushed a little at the sudden closeness. "You might want another partner to dance with you," he admitted shyly. "I might step on your toes."

"You wouldn't," Cassandra says with a grin. "It's easy. Just follow my lead! The music will guide us."

When it did start, Arthur was hesitant to move. He followed Cassandra's advice: to mirror what she was doing, but backwards. Although he successfully achieved to follow suit, he was stuck watching their feet.

"Psst, you're supposed to look at me, silly, not our shoes! My cousins are staring at us," Cassandra pointed out. She gestured to a few people around them, and Arthur caught one of them smiling at him.

"Sorry. But I think I get it now."

After a few minutes, Arthur managed to comprehend the beat. He found himself staring at Cassandra more often, and not their toes. The entire courtyard was a mix of colors as the men twirled and danced with their partners, their sparkly dresses bringing color all around.

Just a bit lightheaded from the spinning, Arthur found himself locking eyes at Cassandra. The hazel-eyed brunette stared back with adoration, her smile bright and eyes causing Arthur's heart to skip a beat. It was the first time Cassandra ever looked at him with such emotion. He didn't understand. Why would she ever look at him that way?

And why didn't he feel the same way towards her?

"You look really handsome," Cassandra compliments with a blush. Her smile was still wide, creating little dimples on the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you? You look lovely too," Arthur replied with a smile.

"You picked a nice suit today! We're even matching a bit," she giggled, gesturing to her pink dress. Arthur let her spin a little before she stepped back into his arms. "Although you look lovely in purples and blues, the color maroon suits you too!"

"Maroon?" Arthur chuckled, raising a brow at her. "I'm wearing green."

Cassandra snorted. "Getting color blind, Mr. Kirkland? I know red when I see it."

After sending her an incredulous look, Arthur's eyes dipped down to check his shirt.

For a moment, his heart stopped. Dread painted his face as he gawked at the maroon dress shirt he wore. He clearly remembered wearing a green shirt this morning. Mrs. Bailey even said it complimented his eyes!

Nevertheless, the thing that horrified Arthur the most was the fact that he was wearing the clothes lent to him by the Heart Kingdom. Nothing debunked this idea because of the rich velvet color that represented the Kingdom as well as the heart-shaped buttons along the gigline confirmed it true.

"Arthur?"

Cassandra's voice drifted away and instead, he heard his heart pulsing. How is he wearing this? And how did no one notice his sudden change of clothes? Liam was with him for the longest time today; he knows he wore green this morning! Why did he not acknowledge-

Cassandra had pinched his chin, pulling him away from his troubled thoughts. "You've gone pale. Is something wrong?"

"I'm…" Arthur gulped, shaking his head. He wanted to sit down. He could feel his legs shaking under him. "I need-"

The music had ended, the tempo meeting a slow conclusion. Couples ended their dance as well, bowing to their partners. However, instead of dispersing away, they lingered around Arthur and Cassandra, their attention fully on them.

Their gaze intimidated the young man. Although they were smiling, the expectant look on their faces made him remember the one thing that plagued him about today.

The proposal.

They expect him to propose!

A sinking feeling twisted Arthur's guts, and his previous anxiety and uneasiness returned. It felt like a bucket of cold water was doused on him, his clothing sticking to him like his problems.

"Arthur?"

They stopped dancing. Cassandra had placed a hand on his cheek, and he was startled at her cold fingertips. She called out to him again, but her voice came out muted before a mind-splitting ring invaded his ears. The maddening noise ate up his brain, forcing him to supplicate to whatever deity for forgiveness.

Arthur slapped himself, hoping it could stop whatever was trying to torture him. His head felt heavy as he looked around. It dangerously tipped from left to right, threatening Arthur that he'd fall if he lost control. At some point he met Cassandra's parents again. They looked at him with eager anticipation, their hands clasped while everyone else smiled and encouraged him.

Propose to her!

You're perfect for her!

They'll be a great family!

He's the perfect husband!

Do it!

Propose now!

Do it, Arthur!

Do it!

Do it!

_**DO IT!** _

"NO!" Arthur cried, covering his ears before crouching down, curling himself into a small ball. "STOP, PLEASE!"

For a long while, Arthur stayed in his protected ball. His hands cupped his ears tightly, wishing for the terrible voices to go away. He was far too distressed to notice that the voices had subsided, and then came complete silence.

Arthur's quiet little whimpers were the only sounds he could hear. Opening one of his eyes, Arthur removed his hands from his ears, slightly relieved that he couldn't hear the demanding voices around him.

Panic surged when he realized that he made a fool of himself. Arthur found it difficult to stand back up and face Cassandra. He didn't want to see the disappointed look on her face. He did embarrass himself, but he embarrassed Cassandra more in front of her entire extended family.

Arthur bit his lip and braced himself. Guilt replaced whatever feeling he had prior as he slowly stood up, facing Cassandra with apologetic eyes.

"Cassandra, I'm so sor-... Cassandra?"

She was still holding a hand up, touching nothing but air. The worried expression on her face was still visible, and even if the moment passed already, Cassandra stood still like a statue.

Like a statue?

Whirling his head around, Arthur gasped at the sight of unmoving men and women around him. They all looked at him with similar expressions, some had their hands clasped together, some covered their mouth; they had different positions, which they stayed in for a long time.

It reminded Arthur of when he was still at the Diamonds' dinner table, when he supposedly stopped time out of nowhere. Did it happen here too? That's impossible! It was only a dream, wasn't it? How can it possible follow him back to reality?

"Arthur!"

The voice sounded foreign, but after a fraction of a second Arthur remembered who that voice belonged to.

On cue, a green bunny floated in front of him. The sight of the green creature fished out the lost memories in his mind. He recalled following this bunny to the forest, to the pier, and falling off to the lake after it startled him. This was the entity that brought him to the dream or dimension… Arthur didn't know anymore! This was the creature that caused all of this!

"Arthu-"

"You!" Arthur's voice thundered, startling both the creature and himself with his volume. "What have you done to me?! Whatever you gave me, take it back! Look at what it has done to my friends!"

The bunny gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about? I didn't give you anything-"

"Then how do you explain this?" Arthur opened his arms, gesturing to the frozen people around him. "The time here stopped. It happened when I was dreaming also, at the Diamonds, but I don't understand why it would follow me here! Restore the time and remove whatever power you've bestowed on me! I don't want any of this!"

"Dream? But you weren't dreaming-"

"Lies!" Arthur screamed, his voice echoing all over the courtyard. "I don't know what you are, but this silly game of yours ends now, you bloody demon. Go on and torment someone else. I don't deserve this!"

The creature shook his head as it looked at him desperately. "Arthur, I don't have much time left, but please hear me out. You need to go back. You need to help Al-"

"Hah! I'd rather drown than return to that abnormal world," he hissed, clenching his hands into fists.

His reaction only worried the bunny even more. "I don't understand why you're like this, Arthur. What happened to you?"

After taking a few seconds to understand what it said, Arthur scoffed, lips curving to a smile of disbelief. "You honestly think I'm the Arthur of this... silly Kingdom named Spades? I'm sorry to break it to you, love, but I'm not the Arthur you're looking for. I am and will never be your Arthur."

"But you are! I'm sure of it!"

"You're wrong!" Arthur was close to losing his mind already. Out of everything in the entire world, he argued with a bunny. An odd being that strongly believed he was an important figure in a messed up world.

The creature looked really desperate already. "We're running out of time, Arthur. You must return to Spades! You _must_ return to Alfred!"

When the bunny reached out to him, Arthur swiped it away, gasping when he felt an electric reaction that traveled from his fingers all the way to his body. This made Arthur scowl before yelling, "Get away from me! I'm not going to be your Queen! Find someone else! I'm not leaving my home!"

"You don't belong here, Arthur!"

Arthur would have retorted back, but the creature latched onto his arm. He felt lightweight all of a sudden, no longer chained by gravity. While he was distracted by this, he didn't realize he was being pulled forward, no doubt by the creature using some magic ability to do so. Arthur had no control on his body as the creature flew them to the forest, following the same path that they encountered the first time.

Arthur's heart dropped when he saw the pier. And the more closer he got, the farther away he was from his freedom.

"No! I don't want to go back!" Arthur cried desperately, shaking his head. "Please! Don't take me back! I don't want… wait… please! I'm sorry! Please release me, I beg of you!"

When they drew nearer to the edge, Arthur released one more cry before he was submerged.

* * *

Upon crossing Spade’s territory, Feliciano looked through the window to see if the stories his mother used to tell him about Spades were true. He lived most of his life as a Heart citizen until the mark of the Heart Jack appeared on his chest a decade ago. Even when he officially became the Jack five years later, he still hasn’t seen what Spades looked like.

Many said it was a wasteland with nothing but the palace in the middle, some said their territory was in complete darkness, or invisible to the eye, some lunatics even theorized that there was no such thing as a kingdom of ‘Spades’; there were many speculations that formed throughout the three hundred years that passed. Recycled or re-written, many of the kingdoms strayed far away from their territories, afraid that they may meet the same fate as the Spade’s poor citizens.

Fear was what drove people away. No one even dared to trespass in their land. Mothers have told their children of the horrors that followed if they lingered too close to the Spade borders. One of them was Feliciano’s mother. Who told him of the dark sky, the ominous atmosphere, the invisible barrier that cursed people if they invaded their soil.

The Heart Jack was anxious throughout the trip. Thinking about nothing other than his mother’s warnings regarding Spades. However, when they passed the awaiting border, Feliciano was relieved when nothing terrible happened to him.

“You’re not going to die, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Francis assured. He must have sensed his distress.

Feliciano nodded and continued looking outside. With Francis’ assurance, the young man felt more at ease. 

Focusing his attention to the ‘scenery’, Feliciano was taken aback by the dull sky above. It wasn’t a dark abyss like what his mother said; the sky was just… dull. That was the only word he found that could describe it. It was just grey, no clouds present even.

A concrete pathway led them to the palace, and Feliciano eyed the spaces where trees were meant to be planted. It was empty. Nothing but piles of rubble and rocks. It was just the entrance to their palace, and Feliciano felt sick already. He would talk to Kiku to calm himself down, but both he and Francis didn’t seem interested in making small talk. 

This morning they found out that the scary eyebrow man was gone. Kiku and Feliciano were supposed to fetch him from his quarters, but after several minutes of no response from him, they didn’t have any choice but to enter his room. Arthur’s disappearance shocked all of them. How did he escape? The guards had sworn they guarded his door the entire night, and the window was several feet high from the ground outside. And surely the room didn’t have enough blankets to use as an escape.

Francis reckoned Arthur must have stopped the time when they were sleeping, giving him a chance to escape through the security. They had the guards search the entire palace and the palace grounds. Even entering the servant’s quarters and the villages near the dome. Nevertheless, Arthur couldn’t be found anywhere! Even if he got past the dome, the storms would have forced him to return. 

With no sign of the strange man for several hours, Francis continued their enterprise for Spades, ordering for Lili and Vask to stay back and continue searching. If they find Arthur, they’ll escort him to Spades immediately. Even if they didn’t have Arthur right now, Francis suggested that the news of him returning would at least grab Alfred’s attention.

When the carriage skidded to a stop, the three of them prepared to climb out. Feliciano was the first to exit. It felt weird to stand on their soil. There were small pebbles under his feet, but he couldn’t feel their rough shapes under his shoes. He walks around curiously, his eyes watching the odd sensation of stepping on different objects but _not_ feeling anything at all.

After taking a few more steps, Feliciano figured he was stepping on some unseen force. Like the most transparent glass. If Spade’s time stopped, it probably affected inanimate objects too.  
  
He couldn’t use his powers here too, nor did Kiku or Francis, or any monarchs actually. Something about Spade’s blocking their powers from entering their realm, which explains why they had no trees, no sky, and most importantly, the snow storms right outside. 

Francis led them to the back. It was unnerving to see a palace so quiet and inactive. They haven’t even found any servants outside. The palace remains dormant, its windows and doors closed shut. After their long walk, they reach the Spade’s garden. Or at least, what _was_ their garden. The garden beds were completely emptied, as if people had stolen every single flower, and their bush, from their beds of soil. 

While the garden appeared desolate, empty and lifeless, a table stood in the middle, right next to the beautiful fountain. Just like everything else here, the fountain was inactive, no sign of water inside of it.

As they got closer to the table, Feliciano caught a glimpse of Spade’s monarchs for the first time. 

“They look the same as the last time I last saw them,” Francis commented.

“Oh,” Feliciano marveled, stopping near their small table filled with teacups and little biscuits. Their food looked fresh despite it surviving three hundred years. “I thought they would look like old men with a hundred wrinkles.”

Instead of the elderly faces Feliciano expected them to have, he was taken aback by their youthful features, especially the King’s. The man looked like he was in his early twenties! With sunny blonde hair and perfectly tanned skin. His eyes were closed and in his hands was a teapot. Next to him was their Jack, Yao, his long black hair tied behind his back. He also had his eyes closed, and on his hand was a teacup, which he had brought close to his lips.

“Their time stopped, which means they stopped aging,” Kiku elaborated as he eyed the brown treats on the plate.

Feliciano’s eyes landed on the third chair on the table. It made the Jack sigh in relief to see the chair, for he ached to sit down after walking so much. But he stopped himself when he realized who this chair was for.

“How do we wake them-”

“Oi, grandpa, knock knock,” Francis calls out loudly, snapping his fingers in front of Alfred’s face. “Anybody in here?”

Kiku face palmed. “You’re not serious?”

“I am. This is literally how I remember my predecessors doing. Worked well a few years ago. Vash even tried punching Alfred right after he froze himself up. Sprained his arm badly,” Francis recalled.

After a few moments and more calling, they remained in silence. Feliciano watched the King with wide eyes, eager to watch how he would transition from this state to the next. The power to control time fascinated him, but it scared him regardless. What was it like being frozen for several years? Or centuries?

Feliciano and Kiku gasped softly when they saw Alfred move. It was little at first, and then the King took a deep breath, his eyelids finally flickered open, revealing a set of bright azure eyes. Alfred remained quiet for several seconds, blinking absentmindedly, unaware of the company around him. 

Then the King’s eyes glanced upwards, meeting Francis’ gaze at first.

“Oh, Frankie, it’s you again, long time no see,” Alfred chuckled, his voice was smooth and deep.

The King of Diamonds glowered. “It’s Francis.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, what year is it?”

“It’s been three years since the last time we talked.”

“That long? It felt like a blink of an eye to me,” Alfred says with a grin. He stretched his arms upwards before popping his back. “Wow, it has been that long.”

“For someone who’s done nothing but sit down, you look tired,” Kiku says, earning a funny look from Alfred. "My name is Kiku Honda, the Queen of Hearts. And this is Feliciano Vargas, the Heart Jack. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Alfred.”

The blue-eyed King looked at the Heart monarchs. He shot them a bright smile, “Alfred F Jones, King of Spades. And that over there is Wang Yao, the Jack of Spades. Pleasure to meet you all too!”

They eyed the still-frozen Jack sitting across from Alfred. “You’re not going to restore Yao?” Francis asked.

Alfred shrugged. “Nah. He can pass. I’m sort of afraid of what he’ll do. I stopped him right before he could take a sip of his tea. Speaking of tea, would you like a cup?” He raised the teapot and gestured to the empty teacups on the table.

Now that Feliciano met Alfred, he was a little surprised. He thought he was truly the ‘madman’ that everyone depicted him to be. Feliciano didn’t expect an easygoing personality from the King. He appeared amiable enough. Was this really the person that shut down an entire Kingdom?

Kiku shook his head politely. “No, but thank you for offering.”

“Suit yourself,” Alfred shrugged, placing the pot on the table. Sighing, he says, “What brings you to Spades?”

Francis already saw it coming. “It’s not about the Clubs if that’s what you’re thinking. Or at least, not yet.” 

“So you _are_ here to discuss about the Club,” Alfred replied flatly.

“Partially-”

Alfred sighed heavily. “Francis, we went over this already. I’ve made that clear three years ago. I’m not going to wake up the kingdom just so we can help you with your dispute with the Kingdom of Clubs.”

“It’s _not_ a dispute. This is war we’re talking about.”

“And we’ve made it clear that the Kingdom of Spades will remain neutral. We don’t have time for this nonsense-”

Francis interrupts him with a growl. “It’s not nonsense! This is getting serious. It’s not about some petty conflict with politics and foreign affairs - it’s about _power._ You’ve never met Ivan, Alfred. The man wants complete supremacy over all the kingdoms.”

“And what do you want me to do?” Alfred reached for the biscuits, popping one in his mouth. “Hm, not burnt enough.”

“To help us, you old man!” Francis looked as if he wanted to strangle Alfred already.

Nevertheless, the Spade King looked at him, offended. "I’m not old, excuse you! I’m only twenty-two years old! If you’re going to call someone an old man, say it to Yao.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe this,” Francis groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Will you please be serious for just a second? It’s unbelievable that the Gods ever chose you for this position.”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Did the Diamonds make it their mission to insult me every century? Berate me all you want, Francis, but it’s going to take more than insults to convince me. Scone?” He offered a plate to Feliciano, who shook his head in horror. Those were three hundred years old! And they looked like they were inside the oven for too long...

“You’re impossible. A spoiled child. You’re abusing your power,” Francis accused. Kiku sighed behind him.

“Heard that a dozen times already.”

“You’ve completely lost your mind.”

“No kidding.”

Kiku was tired of the two Kings bickering with each other. They went back and forth with silly squabbles and instead of getting to the point, they glared each other down like little kids. It seems they didn’t have the greatest relationship.

Deciding that he’d take the lead, Kiku announced confidently, “We found your Queen.”

Alfred turned his attention to him. Scowl disappearing, he grinned, amused. “Oh, really?”

Kiku nodded, determined to convince the man. He _was_ better at diplomatic affairs. “You said that you’ll wake up your Kingdom once your Queen returns to you. Isn’t that, right?”

“That’s correct.”

Good, Alfred had his attention. “We found him. Or at least, he found us.”

The King didn’t reply immediately, but he stared at Kiku with a thoughtful look. And then he sighed, bringing his elbows on the table before planting his chin over his folded hands. He smiled, but it didn’t carry any meaning. “Well, I’m a man of my word. Where is he then?”

Kiku needed to be smart about this. “About that, he’s not here, but-”

Alfred interrupted him. “Thought so. I’ve lived for more than three hundred years; don’t you think the monarchs before you tried that already?”

“We figured, but we are completely honest with you, Alfred. We met him, your Queen. Arthur Kirkland; golden blonde hair, green eyes-”

“And a personality that is as horrendous as his eyebrows,” Francis snorted.

“ _Francis_.” Kiku snapped, sending Francis a warning look. The Diamond King only made it worse. When Kiku turned his attention back to Alfred, he caught the man looking wistful. “Arthur appeared at our Kingdom yesterday. We were unsure of who he was at first, but together with Francis, we confirmed that he is _the_ Arthur of Spades. He has power in him, we could feel it. He even managed to break two power-concealing bands, which was astonishing I admit. We were supposed to escort him back to Spades today, but he disappeared.”

Alfred released a humorless laugh. “You think I’m going to fall for that?”

“We saw him. All three of us, Vash and Lili as well,” Francis added.

Alfred straightened his back, shaking his head at them. “You probably did, in your memories. The Spades and Diamonds _used_ to have a strong alliance. We were close with your monarchs during our time. Surely they remember how Arthur looked like.” The King’s voice had slightly cracked at the mention of the Queen’s name.

Determined, Kiku retorted, “Alfred, we know what we saw. We are still having Vash and Lili search the Diamond Palace. If you _please_ give us a brief moment of your time, we can show you that what we are saying is true.”

“I’m sorry, but you have already wasted my time. _I_ would know if Arthur is here,” Alfred says. The man had already stripped his amiable demeanor. “I’ve had enough of this. These false alarms. Your predecessors were malice enough to jest with me. It hurts. It truly does. You don’t know me, Francis. You don’t know how I feel, nor how I felt when I lost Arthur.”

Francis looked as if he had enough as well. He heard these excuses already. _Selfish, selfish, selfish._ “So you admit he died then?”

Alfred’s expression turned dark. His hands balled into a tight first, and for a second Feliciano thought he was going to hit Francis across the face. He then replied, with every ounce of venom in his voice, “That’s it, _get out_. And don’t even think of coming back. I’m declaring an official ban for all the kingdoms. You cannot step into Spades ever again.”

All three of them gasped, and Francis was already regretting what he said. He stepped forward, determined to take it back. “Wait, no! Alfred, please listen to us-”

“I can’t handle this anymore,” Alfred replied. The crack in his voice didn’t go unnoticed, as well as the pained expression across his face. Alfred’s shoulders shook, and Feliciano swore he saw a look of defeat on the King’s eyes. “Please leave me alone.”

Just right before Alfred could put himself back into a deep sleep, he was interrupted by the fountain. He, as well the other monarchs, turned their gaze at the white fountain beside them.

The fountain had come to life. Water gushed from the fountain’s summit, streaming down the spherical display. Since Feliciano stood close, the water rushed in heavy loads, filling the fountain almost to the rim.

Francis gasped. Did Alfred finally…?

“I didn’t do that,” Alfred admits. The three monarchs turned to look at him, only to see him just as confused as them. 

When the water was deep enough, it began to ripple as if there was an earthquake. The four of them could do nothing but stare at the water, dumbfounded and confused. However, the more Feliciano stared at it, the more he realized how it looked familiar.

Feliciano’s deduction was confirmed when a head resurfaced abruptly, and Francis almost jumped in joy when they realized it was Arthur.

They watched a drenched Arthur grab onto the basin before coughing rather… ungracefully and loud. He wheezed and hugged the basin desperately, like his life depended on it.

Kiku curled a wide smile, his eyes widening in surprise. He turned to Alfred, and at that very second the man had stood up, his face expressing millions of emotions.

Nevertheless, when Alfred did stand up, several things happened at once.

Shoots of grass and shrubs project out of the ground around Kiku, causing the Queen to yelp at the sudden attack of flowers and weeds. A loud bang resonated above, forcing Francis to look to the sky: the grey and dull ceiling had separated instantly, revealing a cloudless sky and the sun smiling down at them

Yao had moved, bringing the teacup to his lips before taking a sip. He furrowed his brows, staring oddly at his cup. “My tea’s gone awfully cold,” he murmured, but when he looked up, the porcelain teacup had plummeted to the ground.

When Arthur stopped his coughing fit, he lifted half of his body using the water basin, but he stopped when he caught several pairs of legs in front of him. Blinking his watery eyes upwards, his face twisted into horror at the familiar faces.

“No!” Arthur cried, pushing himself away from them. “Not again!”

* * *

Arthur would have cried even further, but the sound of wind howled eerily around them. The Englishman watched as three heads turned to the north, gasping loudly at what was coming at them. However, Arthur found himself locking eyes with the only person that remained in place. 

The other man, dressed in blues, stared down at Arthur with unblinking eyes. Arthur was too light headed to figure out who he was, but he winced when he saw the blue-eyed man take a step forward, opening his arms as if to pull Arthur from the fountain. 

However, Arthur hissed when a gust of cold wind slapped him unexpectedly. “Bloody hell!”

“To the palace!” Someone had yelled, and all of them didn’t hesitate to follow. 

When Arthur saw them running towards a building, the palace it seemed, he abandoned his worries and thoughts before jumping to his feet. Following behind Francis, Arthur hissed every curse he knew in his dictionary as he ran for his dear life. Although there was no actual monster chasing him, the impending snow storm would surely eat him up given how drenched he was.

Someone called him from behind, but Arthur didn’t have the strength to look back. His eyes set forth to the doors in front of him, aching to be inside. The frigid air had prickled his skin like needles. The door seemed so far away, but he forced his legs to run further.

Soon, the prodigious double doors opened, and all of them raced inside. Arthur heard the doors slam close, followed by distant voices humming. Although he was out from the cold, Arthur’s body shook tremendously. His fingers trembled, and his teeth chattered. Why was he so cold? Why did he feel so dizzy?

“Wait… Arthur!”

That same, desperate voice called to him. When Arthur slowly turned around, he gasped sharply when a body slammed against him hard. Arms enclosed him in an embrace, and Arthur couldn’t help but return it. The body felt warm, and Arthur ached for warmth. Arthur felt so cold. So damn cold.

Behind him, he saw Francis, Kiku, and Feliciano approach them. There was another person, a face he hadn't seen before, but the latter had looked at him as if he knew him. The raven-haired man placed both of his hands on his mouth, as if Arthur’s presence had rocked him.

Their faces turned blurry, and Arthur felt himself swing dangerously from left to right. His knees buckled, and he would have fallen onto the ground if it weren’t for the strong arms circled around him.

Something else wrapped around slim frame, something warm and soft. It felt so good it made Arthur close his eyes and wish for sleep to take over.

Numerous voices called to him, mixing together in gibberish chants, but there was only one voice that Arthur could hear clearly.

“..rthur! Arthur, stay awake!” It was the other man, the one with eyes so bright and just so… blue. Arthur fought himself to stay awake, to look at those eyes again, but his own had surrendered and all he could see was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, FMB was like SIKE.
> 
> I hope it’s still April 23 somewhere in the world because happy birthday to England! Sorry, I promise I didn’t kill him! I swear he’ll be happy in the end! Speaking of the end, I thought this story would only last seven chapters, but I’m polishing the story’s structure and I think it may be more. Probably ten at most?
> 
> And yes, Alfred isn’t as ‘mad’ as you think. I did mirror him to the Mad Hatter, but it was mostly for Spade’s entrance haha. In addition, if you didn’t know, Cassandra is Seychelles while Liam is Australia.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate the feedback you guys give me! *kisses*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up - there's some slight disturbing content up ahead. Mentions of burials and corpses.

Francis woke up to a very angry Arthur. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but having to be demoted to 'babysitter' really gave him nothing to do. For four days he was given the responsibility of ensuring their rebellious Queen doesn't escape again. Meanwhile, Kiku and Feliciano helped Spades get back on its feet after its King, without warning, restored their time.

It could have been planned better, but Alfred had claimed that he was caught up with seeing Arthur again that he unintentionally let everything go. Which was why their powers were allowed in, and their citizens, after their three-hundred year nap, had woken up to angry blizzards knocking on their doors.

The Diamond King had expected chaos to ensue. The Spades Kingdom was barely on its knees due to the dormancy, and a sudden climate attack would have completely knocked it down. However, Francis was surprised by the way that Alfred and Yao handled the situation. After Alfred settled Arthur in the infirmary, as well as designating a doctor to him, he and Yao went straight to business. They gathered their court at once, with Francis, Kiku, and Feliciano included, to discuss their plans and execution for the kingdom.

In just a span of four days, Alfred and Yao had accomplished so much. Their palace staff went straight to work, the dome was built, supplies and aid were sent to their towns, their military was already working on stationing soldiers at their villages; Francis watched all of this unfold with amazement. He hates to admit it, but even he wouldn't be this quick to respond to a situation like this. Seeing Alfred do something other than just sitting down and waiting for the impossible made Francis realize how much he underestimated the Spades King. He thought he was just someone who cared for nothing but himself. All those rare stories revolving around how powerful Spades was were actually true. It still seems to hold that title even now.

"Why am I here again," Arthur groaned, pulling Francis away from his thoughts.

The Diamond King straightens his back before cursing himself for sleeping on a chair. His back was aching. "It's good to finally see the Queen wearing his colors," Francis smugly responds while rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. He watched as Arthur cradled his head with his hands, as though he was experiencing the worst headache in his life. "Let me get you a glass of water."

"Thanks," Arthur muttered, accepting the glass cup from Francis. He took careful sips.

"Do you remember what happened?" Francis inquired. "You had mild hypothermia. You were drenched from head to toe when the storms hit, so you might have forgotten a few-"

"I remember perfectly," Arthur replied before glancing at Francis. "I remember everything."

"Do you?" Francis raised a brow.

Arthur then asks bluntly, "Have you ever seen a flying… green bunny?"

"A what?"

"A green bunny with wings."

"I'm sorry, but what?"

Arthur pressed. "Surely you know, given how weird and magic-filled this world is. Have you been seeing a green bunny around?"

Francis only stared back at him as though the latter told him he had awful hair. "I think you need some more time to sleep. Something's gone terribly wrong in your head."

Nevertheless, Arthur shakes his head as he frowns at Francis desperately. "I'm not mad! I've been seeing this odd creature in England. It's the reason why I'm here. That night at your palace, I took a bath and it sent me back to my world. But this bunny came to me and demanded that I return back here. I didn't want to, but it forced me, the bloody demon. I'm not supposed to be here, I don't belong here."

"Hold on, a green bunny is the one that's been transporting you between two dimensions?"

"Yes!"

"You've clearly lost your mind," Francis accused, blinking wary lilac eyes at him.

"I didn't! I swear I'm telling the truth! I truly am a parallel of Arthur, and that creature sought for me and it wants me to replace _him_ ," Arthur explains. Although he sounded abnormal, his eyes sparkled with honesty. "That's your evidence. I'm not _the_ Arthur."

Francis didn't reply, instead he contemplated about this… creature that Arthur conjured. A flying green bunny had kidnapped Arthur from this 'England' and it had wanted him to take the old Arthur's place? Suits is a supernatural world that revolved around magic, but never in his life did he hear about flying green bunnies that had the ability to transfer people to other worlds. Was this a common thing in Spades? He'd have to check with Yao later.

"We'll bring that up later," Francis decides. "Right now, we have something planned now that you're awake."

"Plan?" Arthur stared at him anxiously.

"They want to check the Queen's casket," Francis informed. And just as he expected, Arthur's expression turned grim, the color on his face visibly draining.

"The Queen's casket…?"

"Yes. The one where you are supposedly buried in." Arthur's face continued to grow pale. Francis could relate to him; even he thought the idea was ludicrous and a tad bit eerie. "I already explained to them about the possibility of a parallel dimension, and that you _might_ not be their Arthur. Because apparently, both of them believe, my god, that you truly resurrected. There was a debate between us, so they've decided to check the casket. They want to check if the body is still there, but they won't open it until you're awake. And now that you are, we are going to follow the plan as soon as possible. Yao has already announced that you've awoken. We will go once they've dug the casket out."

Arthur visibly shook. They were going to open a dead man's casket? And not just any man's, it was the Queen's. Arthur was going to see _himself_. "What if the body is there? What if _Arthur's_ body is there?"

"Then that confirms you truly are from a parallel world." The word 'but' lingered between them, and Arthur found Francis hesitate before saying, "But if the body isn't there, then you are the Queen."

Arthur sputtered, his eyebrows furrowing deeply. "That doesn't make sense! I don't have the mark, and I have memories of _my_ past. I grew up in England, not here. I never knew this world existed until that blasted little demon kidnapped me." This was bad. Even if he didn't have the mark, he had the monarch's powers. How was he able to usurp his powers? Was the bunny involved? But it said that it didn't give him anything.

What if it was the fact that he was the Queen's parallel? Their bodies must have been linked, and that's probably how his powers transferred to him. God, does this mean he was tied to this world now? When he was in England, he had the power to stop their time. What if he can't return home because of this?

"I know I'm not Arthur, Francis. I'm not."

Francis released a deep sigh. "Look, hear me out: all of us are confused, alright? It's not just you. All of this is very overwhelming to everyone. And whatever we see in that casket is either going to confirm our assumptions or confuse us even further. We need to settle this one step at a time."

Arthur remained quiet, deciding to leave his frustration within himself rather than lash out on Francis. The Diamond King looked just as stressed as he was, and Arthur didn't want to make things even more worse. He's been passed out from the past four days. He doesn't know what's been happening nor the stress that Francis and the monarchs had gone through while he was asleep.

"What if I am the Queen?" Arthur muttered.

"Then hooray, Spade's court is complete and we'll actually have a chance to win this war."

Arthur fought the urge to glare at him. "And what if I'm not?"

"I'll be honest with you - I prefer the former," Francis admitted, earning a censured look from the latter. "Arthur, I understand that you don't want to be here. I know you think that all of us are trying to gang up on you about this. But we're desperate, we really are. This war is going to tear our world apart if Ivan wins. Right now, the Hearts and the Diamonds, together, have no chance in winning against the Clubs. Ivan… he's something else. His powers are far superior than ours, which is what puts us at a disadvantage.

"Spades is what we really need. Spades is what can topple the balance. This isn't even a war between the kingdoms and the people, it's monarchs against monarchs. If we find out that you aren't the Arthur, then there's no doubt about what Alfred will do. I don't know him well, or the extent of his abilities, but there's a possibility that he'll shut down the kingdom again. And if he does, then we're all doomed."

Francis doesn't hide the defeated look on his eyes. It made Arthur wince. The guilt was slowly building up. Arthur sympathized with them and their situation. He wasn't a monster, he did feel bad about what they were going through. War was bad. It wasn't good for them and their people. However, Arthur didn't ask for this. He didn't ask to be put into this position. He didn't want any of the pressure. Why did it have to be him?

Arthur looked at his hands. He has Arthur's powers. There was no explanation on how or why he had them, but somehow he did. There was no point in whining when there was a literal crisis behind them, and Arthur was expected to help out.

Maybe there was a way for all of them to get what they want?

"Francis," he called out. "I already accept the fact that I have his powers. And with it I could help with this war. And if…" Arthur swallowed and turned to the King with an expression gleaming of hope. "If we win, can I go home?"

Francis didn't reply. He kept his mouth shut, and although he didn't say it, his eyes said hesitation. He didn't know the answer. "It's not a decision for me to decide."

Arthur faltered at that. He quickly looked away when he felt his eyes threatening to tear up. However, his attention was taken by the couch in front of him, his curiosity piquing at the pillows and duvet messily sprawled all over.

Francis caught Arthur's gaze. "That's where Alfred sleeps," he answered Arthur's unspoken question. "He refused to sleep in his own room no matter how much Yao berated him."

Alfred? The King? At the mention of his name, an icy chill ran down Arthur's spine. He was staying here every night?

"He's probably paranoid, all of us are. You did disappear out of nowhere," Francis laughed gently.

"Like I said, I returned back to England that night," Arthur replied wistfully. "I was in the bath… and all of a sudden I was just sent back."

Francis rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Is water perhaps affiliated with this? Is it your gateway between your world and ours?"

"Maybe."

"Your first appearance was at the Heart's fountain. And then you appeared again at Spades' fountain. That seems to solve a part of this mystery," Francis conjectured. "However, you did startle us back there. We didn't expect you to just… pop out on cue. It was good timing though. Alfred was about to ban all of us from Spades.

"We didn't expect him to restore the time so quickly as well. It could have been planned better, but he just did. I'm sure it was a shock for his people. But I am surprised at how well he and Yao handled the situation. They accomplished a lot within the span of four days. I was impressed. And here I thought he was just a spoiled brat that didn't care for anything but himself."

Francis' gaze lingered over to Arthur. He caught the distressed look on the young man's face. "I hate to admit it, but Alfred's not that bad. He wasn't what we depicted him to be. Yes, he may seem a little… off his head but he isn't cruel."

"The man stopped his own kingdom's time out of grief."

"Well, that too…" Francis chuckled nervously. He couldn't believe he was defending him. But this was something that's been bothering him ever since Spades was restored. "But he didn't hurt anyone. Alfred's a fool, a fool that's desperately in love. He let his feelings get the best of him, but he's not malice. I know a little thing about love, Arthur. It makes people crazy. He just wanted to see you again."

Arthur swallowed. Alfred didn't want to see him, he wanted to see _Arthur_. The other Arthur. The Arthur that was dead and buried seven feet under. God, what was he going to do once he found out Arthur wasn't his Arthur?

Voices echoed outside, stealing both Arthur's and Francis' attention. They grew louder as they neared Arthur's infirmary room.

"Is he really, Yao? Is Arthur really awake?" Asked the first voice, his tone laced with stubbornness.

The next voice grumbled at the question. "Alfred, for the _thousandth_ time: _yes_. If you ask me that question again I swear _I_ will put you in a casket."

"Well, that's my cue to leave."

"Leave?" Arthur whirled his head back to Francis. The latter was already on his feet. "You're leaving? Why?"

"Alfred and Yao would like to talk to you," Francis grinned before shrugging. He turned to leave. "Alone that is."

Arthur paled. His heart sunk so low he felt like he couldn't breath. He launched himself forward, grabbing onto Francis' wrist before the man could take another step. "No! Francis, stay. Please. Don't leave me." Dread was painted all over him: his face, his voice. Arthur's entire demeanor screamed at Francis to stay with him.

The Diamond King's eyebrows lifted, stunned as he stared down at the hand clutching tightly around his wrist. He glanced back at Arthur with a grin. "You make it seem as though they will kill you," Francis says with a laugh. "They're your King and Jack."

"They're _Arthur's_ King and Jack."

The door clicked open a moment after, stealing their attention once again. A man hustled himself inside rather forcefully, sending the door almost out of its hinges. Arthur was startled, both by the commotion and the man's presence. Sunny blonde hair and blue eyes - a memory tickled the back of Arthur's mind, and he immediately remembered staring at those familiar blues right before he blacked out. Those same pair of eyes beamed when they caught sight of him. He must be Alfred, he should be. That revelation made him anxious; his slight fear for the man was daunting him. If it weren't for the bright expression and buoyant smile on Alfred's face, Arthur would have felt more intimidated

"My goodness, Alfred!" Exclaimed a frustrated growl behind him. Another man entered the infirmary, dressed in royal blue attire similarly to Alfred. His long black hair was loosely tied behind him, and his sharp brown eyes were currently glaring daggers at Alfred's back - although the latter didn't seem fazed by it. "Maintain decency!"

Yao, who Arthur had assumed, glanced at them with an embarrassed smile. "Please forgive him, he's not in his right mind," he stutters, looking between Francis and Arthur. However, his gaze had lingered on Arthur for far longer.

Francis smiles and waves his free hand. "It's quite alright, I was about to step out actually, to give you three some privacy." The Diamond King glanced at Arthur, who stared hard at him before shaking his head. The hand on his wrist tightened, adamant. "You might want to be careful with him, he's a little bit anxious to finally reunite- erm, meet you."

"Francis…" Arthur muttered quietly.

Meanwhile, Francis calmly frees his hand from Arthur's grip, knowing fully that Alfred's gaze was centered on their hands. "I'll go and see what Kiku and Feliciano are up to."

The Spade monarchs stepped aside. "Thank you, Francis," Yao states as the King made his way towards the door.

While Yao and Francis talked, Alfred sauntered quickly to Arthur's bed. Albeit the clumsy entrance, Alfred walked with confidence and grace, his long, navy blue coat flowing elegantly behind him. Arthur's heart hammered with every step that the King took. Alfred looked at him with deep devotion and love; emotions that he was expressing _at the wrong person._

"Hey," Alfred greeted warmly, his voice deep and velvety.

"Erm… hello," Arthur awkwardly greeted back, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The King stared oddly at him, his smile still curled in place, but it faltered after a few seconds. His blue eyes stared at Arthur intensely, as if he was searching for something.

Alfred's expression deflated instantly. When the door behind him closed, the King turned to the Jack. "Yao, he really did lose his memories."

Lose his memories?

"I didn't lose my memories," Arthur says, earning the monarchs' attention. "I… apologize but I'm not Arthur. I'm not your Queen. I do look like him, apparently, but I'm not him. I'm from a different dimension, as Francis and the Hearts should have mentioned already."

Alfred and Yao mirrored skeptical looks. "They discussed with us about this topic, the possibility of a different dimension, but before we jump into conclusions, we want to check the Queen's casket."

"Do we have to?" Alfred interjected. "Arthur's here already, what's the point? You even admitted that you could feel his power. Isn't that enough evidence?"

"We talked about this, Alfred. It has to happen. Francis, Kiku, and Feliciano have to see it, Arthur has to see it. Even I'm skeptical about this whole idea about a second dimension - but we need to follow the plan."

"What if Arthur's body is there?" Arthur asks. He quickly noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. "If his body is there, then will you believe that I'm not him?"

"That would be impossible," Alfred muttered. And Yao didn't disagree with him. "Because you're here already. You're back, and that's what all that matters."

Dumbfounded, Arthur sputtered. "But I don't have the mark!" He quickly unbuttons the first three buttons of his shirt before showing them his chest. "See? Nothing's there. I can't possibly be your Queen. I admit… I do have powers, his powers, but I don't understand why I have them. There's… there's this creature-"

"Francis said you stopped the Diamond's time," Yao interrupts him with questioning eyes. "Is that true?"

Arthur nodded silently. "Yes… it wasn't intentional. I was angry and when I yelled the time just… stopped. Even when I was in my world I had accidentally stopped the time." Which made Arthur remember - was England's time still frozen? Arthur didn't have the chance to fix it because well, he was literally kidnapped. Oh god, what will happen to England if he gets stuck here? "I'm being entirely honest, I really am. I have nothing to do with this."

Arthur looked between the two of them. Alfred remained quiet during most of their conversation, his expression distressed and confused, but at the same time, his eyes held sentimental emotions. A deep, longing glance of a sorrow-filled man. Arthur quickly looks away. Alfred needed to understand that he wasn't his Arthur, he needed to stop looking at him with those eyes. The feelings that Alfred was holding onto were not reserved for him, but for his dead Queen. How long would it take to convince Alfred of this fact?

"I deeply apologize for the inconvenience that I have caused. I just really… really want to go back home," Arthur says dejectedly.

"This is your home."

Arthur locks eyes with Alfred again, the latter staring back at him with determination. Arthur shakes his head and retorts, "No, England is my home. It's where I was born, it's where I've lived from the past twenty-three years."

"England?" Yao marveled. "I've never heard of a land named England."

"I have."

Arthur and Yao turned to Alfred, both of them surprised. For a second, Arthur felt hope blossom in his chest. Out of all the people that he met in this world, Alfred was the only one who knew of where England was. However, the small bud of hope withered, leaving Arthur in dread and confusion. How does Alfred know of where England was but not everyone else? That was bizarre, wasn't it? But if he knows where England was, then that means he knows about the other dimension. But why is he so against the idea of Arthur belonging there? This made Arthur frantic. If Alfred knew of England's existence, then surely he believes that Arthur is a parallel of his Arthur. Which means - Alfred wants him to replace his deceased lover.

Oh god. Arthur felt like he couldn't breath-

Alfred shakes his head. "But it isn't real. England isn't real."

Now Arthur and Yao were flabbergasted. "You're confusing us, Alfred," Yao says with a frown.

"It's simple, England isn't real. It isn't in the map of Suits," Alfred bluntly explains. Then he turns to Arthur. "So you can't possibly be from England."

Arthur was still confused, his thoughts muddled and conflicted. But he argued anyway. "It is. It may not be real here, but it is in another world. We've established that already. England is a parallel of this world, which makes me your Arthur's parallel."

"How can you be Arthur's parallel when England isn't real?"

Arthur felt like pulling his hair from his scalp. "I just said-"

"You made it up."

Arthur takes a short moment to contemplate what Alfred just said. You made it up. What did he mean by that? Arthur made up England? Like some sort of make-believe fantasy world? That can't be possible. Arthur had literally lived in England for his entire life. He has seen its existence ever since he was born. If anything was make-believe, it was this world.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when Alfred took a step closer to him. He glanced up at the King, finding himself under the man's yearning stare. Alfred reaches a hand towards him, and for a second Arthur flinches away, but Alfred didn't defer. His hand had cupped Arthur's cheek, his large, calloused hand warmly enclosed around Arthur's rose-tinted skin.

"Something… terrible has happened to you, Arthur. I don't know what happened, nor does everyone else, including you. Something made you like this, it made you confused, it made you forget - it stole everything that you know about _us_ ," Alfred says with a quiet, dejected voice. "But we'll figure something out, together. What matters right now is that you're here, safe and alive."

Arthur would have felt flustered, given how scarlet his face was already due to the sudden close proximity, but Alfred's last words battered his last ounce of hope. Safe and _alive_.

What was it going to take to finally convince this man?

Arthur quickly begged to whatever deity that once they open that casket, a body better be inside.

It was his last hope of proving that he wasn't the Queen.

* * *

Arthur finds himself gazing at the fountain centered among the beds of flowers. Just like the Hearts and Diamonds, Spades housed a specific color: blue. It was evident by the clothing they wore, as well as the flowers that bloomed in their gardens. The lovely bed of blue roses allured him, but his attention remained focused on the fountain. It was the same fountain that he had emerged four days ago.

A thought entered his mind: run to the fountain and jump - that should quickly send him back, right? Arthur doesn't completely understand the law of magical transportation, nor was he confident that jumping in the fountain and hoping it will send him back would actually work. What if it sends him somewhere else? Somewhere more horrific and twisted? That one time at the Diamond's palace was lucky and it happened by chance.

As much as Arthur wanted to run back to his world, the idea of accidentally sending himself to a different one was alarming. Maybe if he comprehends his power's full potential, then maybe… he can send himself back. They wouldn't be able to follow him, right? None of them knew where England was, and the idea of different worlds was new to them-

Then again… Alfred mentioned that England wasn't real. That Arthur apparently 'made it up'. Maybe Alfred was just confused. Francis and Kiku were bewildered when Arthur mentioned it, and Alfred probably thinks he's gone crazy.

"Arthur, we're going," a voice calls behind him.

Whirling around, he sees Kiku waiting patiently behind him while the rest stand by, watching him warily. "Oh, erm, apologies," Arthur replies, giving the fountain one last glance before following Kiku.

They were going to the Royal Memorial, a prodigious garden where Spades' late Kings, Queen, and Jacks currently rest. Entering the burial grounds, Arthur finds himself mesmerized by the scenery. Tall, elegant trees towered over them, their leaves full and bright while their vines cascaded down their branches, carrying blue and purple flowers.

A gust of wind flew by, stealing some of the little flowers. One of them, with purple petals, drifted down in front of Arthur. He catches it with his palm. Clematis, Arthur reckons, now that he had seen one up close. The orphanage had plants that grow these types of flowers. They were one of his favorites.

Alfred softly brushes his hand over Arthur's hair. The latter yelped quietly, startled, before turning to Alfred, only to see him holding a blue flower with its stem still in place. He eyed Arthur with a grin before offering it to him. "Caught one for you."

Arthur accepted it. "Uhm, thank you."

"Your hair's become a nest for them," Alfred chuckled, bringing his hand to Arthur's head again. Arthur peered up to see a purple flower dangling on his fringe, but Alfred gently brushed it away, the flower kissing Arthur's nose before it was taken by the wind again.

Nevertheless, another flurry of flowers attacked his head once more, their petals adamantly sticking to his hair. Even if he or Alfred sweeps them away, another new batch would latch onto him. The others didn't seem to have a problem with it; the petals didn't bother gluing themselves on them like what they did to Arthur.

Alfred chuckled once again, pointing to the flower crown his head was carrying. It was silly, but mesmerizing at the same time - just like Alfred's smile.

That thought sent heat to Arthur's cheeks. He didn't mean to think that, but his smile was charming, so bright and genuine, there were even little dimples on the corner of his lips - and oh my goodness, Arthur just realized he was staring.

Arthur shyly looks away. Alfred looked at him with eyes filled with fondness and adoration. It worried Arthur a little, but this would be temporary, he quickly reminded himself. Alfred still thinks he is his Arthur, but surely the illusion would end once he sees his true Queen in his casket.

As they saunter deeper in the garden, Arthur begins seeing the tombs, which were individually housed by mausoleums. As they grew closer to the first few tombs, Arthur inspected them carefully. Each mausoleum's structure varied depending on the era and the title the individual held. There were symbols as well: a crown for a King, a scepter for a Queen, and an orb for a Jack. They were displayed above the mausoleum. Along with that a slab was built just below the symbol, upholstered on the wall, which carried the name and title of the individual buried in it.

The pebbled path led them farther, and Arthur noticed how each mausoleum became more different and bigger than the last. He was caught up with studying each little building that he didn't realize they were already at the last one.

It was a white mausoleum with four pillars in the front. Candles and vases filled with flowers littered around, as if a funeral was recently held. Arthur glanced up at the top of the building - first he saw the scepter, and then to the slab. Engraved on the surface was his name, _Queen Arthur Kirkland_.

Arthur skidded to a stop. The others continued forward, the door leading inside was opened already, but Arthur stayed. He still couldn't believe he was going to see himself. Dead. Even if three hundred years had passed, Yao had assured, for their heart's safety, that the body - if it was there - would have not rotted, because freezing time had stopped the process as well. The Queen was buried a month before Alfred stopped the time, so they shouldn't see an appalling corpse.

An arm wrapped around his frame before squeezing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Arthur turned to see Alfred offering an assuring smile. It did console him, he couldn't lie about that, and his heart was racing for some odd reason. He would dismiss the strange feeling, but he chose not to because it masked his initial fear. It distracted him, it made him almost forget until Alfred pulled them forward, leading him to the mausoleum's steps.

For a second, Arthur saw a censured expression on Alfred's face once he turned to the mausoleum. He looked as though he didn't want to be here at all.

When they entered, the pair saw the monarchs stand by as two men hauled a casket from the vault beneath them. And judging by the effort they applied, Arthur was sure something was inside.

With a huff, the two men settled the casket on the leveled ground. It was rectangular, painted with cerulean blue with gold lining around. Once the casket was situated, the monarchs gathered closely around it, watching in anticipation as the two men unlocked the top lid. There was no doubt that most of them were anxious, even the two servants were trying their best not to shake. Arthur could feel everyone holding their breath. As much as they tried to act solemn, unease and tension painted their eyes, even Kiku, the most reticent man he ever met, was showing slight concern. Feliciano didn't try to mask his distress, the fact that he was hiding behind his Queen proved that fact.

And alas, the casket was opened, finally answering their assumptions.

The body was there.

The series of gasps went mute in Arthur's ears. Everything else seemed to dissipate around him as he saw himself laying inside the casket. _Arthur's_ appearance was a complete replica of his. Gold tufts of hair sprouted from his head, his dark eyebrows ever so bold on his forehead - but the main distinction between them was the fact that _Arthur's_ face was completely devoid of life. His already pale face was paper white and his cheeks no longer held a rosy hue. In his hands, folded against his still chest, was a small bouquet of roses, withered and almost parched. They were a pale blue, almost white in contrast with the roses that Arthur saw in the flower gardens - they carried a more lovely, bold shade of blue.

Arthur threw his gaze back at the Queen's face; it was the face of a dead man, so peaceful in his slumber. With this revelation, Arthur thought he would have been exhilarated to see the body inside the casket, but how could he ever rouse those feelings? Yes, he was glad that _Arthur_ was there, which was solid proof that Arthur was not _him_. But he wasn't necessarily happy that he was dead.

He had several mixed emotions conflicting inside of him. But right now, just like any who would at a funeral, Arthur felt sorrow.

However, the hand on his shoulder squeezed it tight, reminding Arthur that it was still there. He glanced up at Alfred, expecting him to look desolate, but Arthur was taken aback by the King's blank expression. The lack of emotion on Alfred's face was alarming, but maybe he was trying to hold a stoic impression during this moment?

Yao cleared his throat. "Can you please pull down his collar?" He orders one of the servants. "I need to see something before we go."

Following Yao's instructions, the one nearest to the Queen's head pulled his shirt down to reveal his chest. Confused murmurs echoed around him, causing Arthur to follow suit and look over what they were fussing about.

The Queen of Spades mark was still present on _Arthur's_ chest.

* * *

They ended up inside one of the sitting rooms in the palace. Arthur watched as the monarchs fire each other questions back and forth; questions regarding the Queen and his mark. The Englishman stood awkwardly by the window, unsure of what to do. Even if it was confirmed that Arthur was the Queen's parallel, there seems to be some loose ends that even Yao and Alfred apparently didn't understand.

Besides all the confusion, there were two things that Arthur was a little happy about: one, he proved to them that he wasn't _the_ Arthur, and two, upon that revelation, Alfred didn't go and repeat history. Everyone seemed happy about the latter, given how anxious they were during their little trip. Nevertheless, it was still a little… unnerving to see how calmly Alfred was dealing with the situation. Arthur, even the rest, expected more emotion, but the King remained placid.

Even now. He stood quietly behind Yao, letting the Jack take over most of the talking. It was unsettling to Arthur. He must have been bottling up his emotions inside, which explains his stoic behavior. It wouldn't be professional to have a sudden breakdown in front of the other royals, would it?

"How does he still have the Queen of Spades mark?" Kiku asks.

Feliciano, still a little shaken by the casket episode, stuttered, "I've never seen something like that."

"Unless the mark is frozen somehow?" Francis suggested.

"But marks usually disappear a day after death!" Kiku explained.

Different opinions and theories mushed together into cacophony, which began to drill a hole into Yao's head. "Can everyone please be quiet?!" The Jack chided. "We understand the confusion, but we can't provide an answer because even we don't fully comprehend the situation. When Alfred restored the time, it restored everything. So I don't think his powers tempered with the mark's magic."

"It should have transferred to the new Queen. Are there any reports from your villages regarding the Queen of Spades mark? Any new hosts?" Francis inquired.

Yao shook his head. "None."

Francis adds, "What about from before? The month before Alfred stopped the time?"

The Spades King and Jack looked at each other, and then back to Francis. "None."

Francis sighed, brushing a hand over his hair. "The situation's only gone more complicated." His lilac eyes turned to Arthur. "Well, at least you got your confirmation."

"If Arthur truly is a parallel, then why does he have powers revolving around time?" Kiku pointed out, changing the topic to the other Arthur. "Surely you two feel it as well, right? It's very prominent."

"That's true," Yao replies with a nod. "But what I don't understand is the fact that Arthur can stop time. Only a King of Spades can do that."

The others sighed - another loose end.

"Unless our world is confused?" Francis suggests, earning him several dubious looks. "I know it sounds absurd. But now that we confirmed that Arthur is from another world, then that must have messed up our system. There is this little creature that Arthur mentioned." Francis turned to Arthur. "What was it again?"

"Uhm, a flying green bunny."

"Yes, that. He believes that this creature took him from his world and transferred him to ours," Francis elaborated.

"A flying… green bunny?"

Judging by their expressions, Francis reckoned they didn't know. "I thought it must have been a common thing in Spades, but I guess it's not. But anyway, my point is - with Arthur's presence in Suits, our world is probably conflicted. Suits' Arthur is dead, but this creature brought _another_ Arthur into this world. Which should explain why the mark is there; it probably thinks the host is still alive."

"What are you implying?" Arthur asks, concerned. "That our bodies are somehow connected now?"

This was it. This was what Arthur was fearing.

"It's a possibility," Kiku says. "You do carry time abilities."

Arthur felt his heart drop.

"We need to take into account that England isn't real," Alfred suddenly jumps in with a frown. "This whole idea about… parallels and other dimensions is ridiculous!"

Francis glowered a little. "We have evidence. There are two Arthurs, are there not?"

The two Kings fought with scowls. Their trifling battle of glares turned into words, and the pair had fallen into an argument. But their dispute fell deaf in Arthur's ears. While the two monarchs lashed at one another with their opposing opinions, Arthur was dealing with his own silent battle.

The truth was already laid out in front of them, the validation that Arthur had been wanting to show - but now a new theory was put into the table, a theory that seemed to become true. And it was eating up Arthur's last ounce of hope. If what they suggested was true - that his and _Arthur's_ bodies were connected - then is he somehow morphing into _Arthur's_ position? Was he going to be the new Queen of Spades? He already has Arthur's powers; how long would it take until the mark latches onto him?

Once again, Arthur finds himself mentally distressed. It's becoming an occurring episode that Arthur finally felt like he was going to lose it. The walls were beginning to close in on him, the angry words in the background mushed into taunting rings; it was so overwhelming that-

"Arthur?"

Everything stopped spinning all at once. Arthur blinks for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts. He glances up to see Alfred, his face no longer stoic nor hostile, but instead, was filled with genuine concern and worry. The King steps out from the group and approaches him in long strides. Alfred was beside Arthur in just a second.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to faint," Alfred stressed, his arms ready in case Arthur does faint. When Arthur remained looking pale and dazed, Alfred turned to the group. "We'll stop here and continue our discussion tomorrow at noon. Please retire to your rooms and rest. We'll send the servants once dinner is ready."

At that command, everyone sighed in relief. They bid their goodbyes before exiting the room, leaving Spades' monarchs and Arthur behind.

"Where am I staying?" Arthur asks.

Yao looks at him, unsure, and then he turns to Alfred.

"You'll sleep in your room," Alfred answered with a forced smile.

* * *

Arthur was informed to be ready in two hours. It would give him enough time to rest, shower, and prepare for dinner. However, what they didn't know was that two hours was enough time to escape. That was why he was inside his bathroom, waiting for the bathtub to fill up about three-fourths to the rim.

He told himself, twice already, that this was risky. He wasn't one hundred percent confident that he'd actually make it to England in one piece. But Arthur has already had enough of this world. He wanted a break already, he wanted to run away from this madness and never return.

If he was successful, Arthur doubted the monarchs could follow him. They never even believed in England until he appeared, which brought Arthur relief. The only problem was the bunny. For some reason the bunny knew how to find him. And it has the power to pull him in between dimensions. If he ever finds himself in that situation, he'll have to get rid of the creature - whatever it takes.

Arthur didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home. If he strays far from this world, then maybe his connection with Arthur will be severed, which would erase any ties he had with Suits.

He just hoped that the odds were in his favor. He hoped this would work.

Once the water level was enough, Arthur turned the faucet off. He didn't bother undressing. He stepped into the tub, still clad in his shoes and clothes, and sat down. He takes a few seconds to pray, to supplicate to the gods, whoever they were, and hope it helps him return back home. It worked well at the Diamonds, so it should work here.

Something caught his attention. Floating beside him was a small, blue flower. It was the same flower that Alfred had given him during the afternoon. It was a little wrinkled from being pressed in his pockets. Huh, he actually kept it.

Arthur turned his away from it. He shouldn't feel bad for leaving. He wanted this, right? He wanted to go home. So why is seeing the silly flower making him hesitate?

Pushing any thoughts other than England away, Arthur closes his eyes and lets himself fall in the water-

When he opens his eyes again, he finds himself standing on a playground.

Children were littered all around, sitting on the sandbox, on the swings, while some ran around playing tag. Their laughter and squeals echoed in his ears, indicating that they were real.

It worked.

It actually _worked_.

He turns to find Liam or Cassandra, but he is met face-to-face with one of the children. Arthur would have politely dismissed himself when the boy asked to play on the seesaw, but Arthur stops himself.

Only now did he realize how small he was - in fact, he was just about the same size as the little boy!

"What?" Arthur whispers, his voice, not as deep as he expected, startled him. His arms, his hands, his legs, his toes - they've shrunk! He's gotten smaller as though his age suddenly reversed. He was a kid again.

The other children didn't sense his distress. They continued to play, laughing merrily around him. He looked like an outcast among the happy children. While they had their fun, Arthur stood back in the shadows.

"Arthur!" A familiar voice calls to him.

When he turns, he sees Alfred, standing at a distance dressed in his royal blue coat, his lips curled to a wide grin as he waves for Arthur to come over. Everything seemed to dissipate around him once his eyes caught Alfred. His surroundings, his memories - thoughts about England seemed to fade back when the urge to run to Alfred overshadowed everything else.

And then he was running. He was running towards Alfred without a single thought. The latter laughed, his voice booming and obnoxious. It doesn't stop Arthur, no, it encourages him. Every step he took was synchronized with every heartbeat. Alfred smiles at him, and opens his arms, welcoming him to an embrace. Arthur throws himself to it, fulfillment blooming in his chest once he feels Alfred's arms around him.

Then he noticed how his arms were longer, his legs were longer - he wasn't a kid anymore. He was much bigger and taller, but smaller than Alfred though it didn't matter because he fit perfectly in Alfred's arms.

Their collision was too strong, forcing them to fall backwards. And behind Alfred's shoulder, Arthur sees the face of a lake. Huh? Since when were they standing on a pier? They were at the playground a few moments ago.

Water rushed in his ears, but it only lasted for a few seconds. He and Alfred stood by a garden, the latter holding onto a perfectly bloomed rose. He offers it to Arthur, a childish grin on his face.

Arthur didn't have a chance to accept it because Alfred took his hand, pulling him - and then they were dancing.

The scene changes dramatically again. They were inside a ballroom with dozens of faceless people in the background. They spun and danced in the middle of it all, and Arthur noticed that Alfred was wearing a crown on his head. He truly looked like a King. With his silky robes and blue coat. Everything seemed to sparkle around him, so alluring and attractive, but Alfred centers his sole attention on Arthur. His warm, boyish smile still in place, his eyes so gentle and soft.

Alfred pushes him to a twirl, and when Arthur returns to his arms, Alfred's crown is gone, but his expression remains the same. From the King's glasses does Arthur see his reflection - this time, he was wearing a crown, though it was different from what Alfred wore a few moments ago.

After another round of spins and twirls around the ballroom, Alfred stops their waltz, smiles, and then he bends down on one knee. Alfred takes Arthur's hand before bringing it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly as he whispered the words - _marry me_.

As Alfred stands up, the scene changes again. They stood at an altar, holding each other's hands while a bell tolls above them. Alfred looks at him with so much emotion that Arthur felt tears roll down his eyes. The King looked like he was the happiest man in the world. His smile, his eyes - they all looked at Arthur as though he was the reason for all the happiness in his life.

And now they were leaning closer, their lips eager to touch one another to seal a sacred bond - but that doesn't happen.

Something latches onto Arthur's waist, forcing him to separate from Alfred. Dread filled his heart as he saw the space increase between him and his husband-to-be. Alfred yells his name, ready to run and save him from the unknown force but someone appears behind him, locking his arms around Alfred to hold him back.

Liam.

Arthur only watched in horror as he was taken away, outside the palace and into a garden, His heart pounded in his chest, angry and calling for Alfred to save him. He turns to his abductor, to plead to them, but his jaw drops when he realizes it was Cassandra. She was dressed in an ivory wedding gown with her auburn hair loose behind her back.

She takes Arthur's shock and silence as an advantage to haul him in the fountain, jumping with him as she drags him deeper and deeper. Deja vu hits Arthur like a pile of bricks. He stared up at the sky, reaching a hand upward as he screamed for help.

Just before he thought of giving up, Alfred dives down, swimming desperately towards him. Hope and relief washed over Arthur, his heart almost exploding in joy. He ached to be in Alfred's arms again. He wants to. He needs to.

Arthur reaches his arm for him, and he sees Alfred do the same. He could already feel his lungs suffocating him, but it didn't matter because Alfred had caught his hand and pulled-

* * *

Arthur was coughing. Water spilled from his mouth as his body trembled. He could hear himself cough harshly, but behind it all, a voice called to him in agony, repeating his name over and over again.

When his coughing fit abated, he finds the strength to open his eyes, watery emeralds peeking from his eyelids. He was seeing doubles, his vision and hearing muddled all together.

It took a few seconds before everything became clear, and the first thing he saw was Alfred, his head hovering over him. Distress and worry painted his face, baby blue eyes contorted in horror as they peer down at Arthur.

But upon seeing Arthur's eyes peek open, relief washed over him and he began crying. "Don't do that!" Alfred screamed, his tears ran down like a river. "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

Arthur whimpered a little, and the small noise was enough to placate him.

"I'm sorry," Alfred apologizes, wiping his tears before taking his glasses off. He looked so much younger without them. And his eyes were so much brighter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Arthur surprises both of them when he wraps his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling the King close. Alfred stood still for a fraction of a second, but nonetheless he returned the embrace, burying his face against Arthur's neck. He whispered more apologies over and over, his lips ticking the soft skin underneath. His skin tingles under Alfred's touch, and rather than pulling away, Arthur's body leaned forward, aching for more warmth and protection.

Arthur had no idea what occurred to him. He felt as though something took over his body because he watched it all unfold from the back of his mind. He felt intoxicated.

But did it feel good? Definitely. What was this feeling? This sudden urge to be enclosed by Alfred's arms?

Was it wrong for Arthur to feel this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. I had trouble writing this chapter. I hope the pacing isn't too fast, because I sort of revealed a lot in this chapter lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of suicide.

_Help me…_

What _?_

_Please..._

Who are you?

_I'm trapped-_

Where?

_Please, find me!_

* * *

The sound of footsteps stirred Arthur awake. He let out a quiet, long yawn as he stretched his arms upward, over his head. Blinking open his bleary eyes, he glanced around him, and for a fraction of a second, he was puzzled by his surroundings. The young man was laying on a lavish four-poster bed with teal curtains, settled comfortably under a large, royal blue duvet. He sat upright, laying his back against the soft pillows behind him.

He caught a glimpse of Alfred, his back turned to him as he stood in front of a tall mirror, fiddling with something on his chest.

Oh, yes - now he remembers.

After last night’s fiasco, Arthur was transferred to Alfred’s room to ensure he doesn’t attempt another ‘escape’, seeing how he literally almost drowned. Yao had felt Arthur’s distress - since they were monarchs within the same kingdom - and had informed the others immediately. They were lucky that they made it in time to pull Arthur out before he loses consciousness forever.

Arthur would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him. The feeling of being on the brink of death, standing on the last thread - it terrified him. From what he experienced so far, last night was close. _Too close._ The idea of attempting it again never entered Arthur’s mind. If not England, Arthur had expected to be transported somewhere else - but death wasn’t part of the list.

And because of that, Arthur never wanted to try it again. He had a feeling it wouldn’t work, and that feeling was right. It wouldn’t work if he does it a second time, a third, or a fourth - it’s almost as though something is preventing him from succeeding. It doesn’t want him to _leave_.

Until when though? Until they win the war?

He does have Arthur’s powers; this world probably doesn’t want him to leave until he uses it for something.

Arthur’s glance remained on Alfred’s back. This was the first time he saw the King without his blue coat. Now he simply wore a pair of dark brown trousers, a white dress shirt, and layered atop that was a navy waistcoat. Arthur’s eyes trailed from Alfred’s broad back, to his wide shoulders, and then stopping at his head.

From this angle, Arthur could see a portion of the King’s face, which was furrowed in concentration yet crinkled in frustration. Arthur moved a little, and his movement was caught in reflection. In a second, Alfred glanced up, his eyes meeting Arthur’s in the mirror.

“Ah - sorry,” Alfred sheepishly apologized, his facial features softening to a shy, awkward smile. “Did I wake you up?”

Alfred turns around, and Arthur’s eyes drop down to his chest. Now he understands what Alfred was stressing about. His tie. He couldn’t get it right. It was all knotted up and wrinkled by the looks of it.

Remembering to reply, Arthur looks back up and shakes his head. “No, you didn’t.” Well, it was kind of a lie, but he didn’t want to make Alfred feel bad. Arthur already feels bad that the latter had to sleep on the couch last night. Alfred had offered Arthur to sleep on the bed while he took the couch. And even with Arthur’s incessant declining, Alfred had insisted. He didn’t want Arthur to be uncomfortable, which Arthur had appreciated, but at the same time he felt guilty of robbing Alfred from his own bed.

Alfred sighed in relief. “Do you want to go down and eat breakfast? The others are already eating.”

“Breakfast?” With the others? Arthur didn’t feel ready to face them yet, especially after what they witnessed last night. “You can go on ahead. I’m not really hungry.”

His lies were exposed when his stomach grumbled.

Alfred grinned. “We can eat here if you want. I can have breakfast delivered. If that’s fine by you?”

The King’s smile seemed contagious, because Arthur could feel the corner of his lips curling.

“That would be lovely.”

* * *

Alfred had a table and two chairs prepared in just a few minutes. Meanwhile, as they waited for the servants to serve their food, Arthur’s gaze lingered to the balcony. Their table was situated in front of it, one of the glass doors opened to let in the fresh, morning breeze. Sunlight peeked through, lighting up the room a bit.

Something caught Arthur’s eye. Behind the folded curtains was a butterfly, its wings matching the kingdom’s color. Another one joined it, and then another. Soon, there were about five butterflies fluttering just outside of the balcony, peeking through the corner of the glass door.

The clatter of porcelain brought Arthur’s attention back inside. He was stunned by the array of food in front of him. And the amount, my goodness, it looked as if it could feed five starving men!

“Is this just for us or will Yao be joining us?” Arthur gawks, his mouth beginning to water at the platter of tarts.

“Just us,” Alfred answers with a shrug.

One of the servants laid a plate in front of him. “Thank you,” Arthur says, and he was rewarded with a smile from the lady. It was a wonder how the palace staff had accepted him. Arthur thought that they would loathe and doubt his presence here. Did they think he really was their Queen? Surely they would have been informed already.

Once they were done, the servants bowed and exited the room.

“Tea?” Alfred asks, lifting a teapot from the small cart beside them.

“Oh, yes please.”

He watched Alfred pour the steaming drink on his teacup. When he began adding the sweeteners, Arthur was about to tell him that he wanted three sugars and no milk, but the King had already dropped three cubes of sugar in the cup, ignored the milk pitcher, stirred, and then brought Arthur’s teacup back on the saucer.

Arthur sat back, dumbfounded at the fact that Alfred knew his tea preferences. Maybe Arthur and his Arthur had the same preferences? Were they really that similar? Outside and inside?

Arthur was still a little awestruck until a horrid smell entered his nostrils. Scrunching his nose, Arthur glanced up to see Alfred pouring himself a dark liquid on a white mug. Was that where the smell was coming from?

“What is that?” Arthur asks in disgust. The smell was incredibly strong. It wasn’t that bad, but it was making Arthur feel sick.

“This?” Alfred lifted the silver thermos. “It’s coffee.”

“It smells odd,” Arthur says. Despite his obvious show of disgust towards the drink, Alfred only smiled. He adds sugar and milk to his drink, stirring the dark liquid as it turns into a creamy, hazel brown color - he did all that with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling with reminiscence. “What?” Arthur quizzed, lifting a curious brow.

“Nothing,” Alfred muttered, his smile still in place.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Silverware clattered quietly with their plates. It was just about the only sound inside this grand, luxurious room. Arthur had to admit - the food reminded him of England. The way everything was arranged, tasted, and appeared. Though the food he had in England didn’t look as deluxe as what he had right now, nor were his portions insanely this amount - the taste was what brought Arthur back. And the little tarts and cakes reminded Arthur of the desserts served in Cassandra’s birthday parties. He favored the little mince pies.

That made Arthur recall his dream. That dream he had last night in the bathroom. Those weird… fast paced scenes that Arthur didn’t understand. He vividly remembers being pulled down, his lungs constricting, and then the burning feeling that it left-

As though Alfred could read minds, he called out to Arthur. “You alright?”

Arthur looks at him, surprised. He sees a little smudge of egg yolk on the corner of Alfred’s mouth, and Arthur fights the urge to lean over and wipe it off for him.

“Hm? Oh, erm…” Arthur awkwardly replies before tearing his gaze away. Should he tell Alfred about his dream? He couldn’t find any reason not to. Nothing was holding him back. Arthur no longer feels unsettled or anxious when he was around Alfred, in fact, he feels the exact opposite. He felt, how should he say it, comfortable? As if he could spill all of his secrets to the King.

His new perspective of Alfred might have been caused by what happened last night. It proved that Alfred wasn’t malice, that he wasn’t the malevolent person that Arthur had conjured in his mind. Arthur has been around Alfred during his most vulnerable times; if he wanted to hurt Arthur, he would have done so ever since.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that Arthur looked like his lost beloved? Alfred seemed to still be in denial. He steals longing glances at Arthur from time to time. But he never made any move to do anything intimate with him. He even let Arthur sleep by himself on his bed.

Surely the King was beginning to accept the hurtful fact. Arthur understands Alfred’s loss and how much he was hurting, especially since he could see a living, breathing replica of his Arthur. Right in front of him.

Arthur doesn’t know if his presence was hurting Alfred, or if it was helping him handle his grief. Whatever it is, Arthur was glad that Alfred had finally accepted the truth.

“There was this… dream I had last night. When I was uhm- in the bathtub, I saw something,” Arthur starts. He looks at Alfred. The latter was listening attentively. Taking a deep breath, Arthur continued the story, explaining in detail what he saw and who were involved. He started with the orphanage, the playground, to the pier, the garden, the ballroom, the dancing, the proposal, and eventually, to the wedding that Cassandra and Liam had infamously crashed. 

Once he said everything, Arthur watches Alfred take in what he said. The King stared at him thoughtfully and remained deep in thought for a few seconds.

"What if it wasn't a dream, but a memory?" Alfred suggests.

"A memory?"

"Well, you-... _Arthur_ was an orphan too. Most of his life was spent living in the orphanage until he was marked at seventeen. He was transferred to the palace to start on his training immediately. That was when we met, and... I started courting him. Our relationship became official two years later after my coronation for King. Then Arthur was crowned when he was twenty-three, and that night I proposed to him. But… we never really had the chance to marry. Maybe what you saw was significant? It must have represented how you- he…”

When he died. Arthur didn’t want to pry any more information regarding that topic. That was dangerous territory. Arthur didn’t want to make it worse. He did have questions regarding the late Queen. Most of them revolving around the reason why _Arthur_ committed suicide. Was it from stress? The tension of having to run a whole kingdom on your shoulders? Alfred did mention that _Arthur_ was marked at seventeen, which gave him less than five years of training before he was crowned Queen. Maybe he didn’t feel prepared? 

However, Francis mentioned how Alfred, _Arthur_ , and Yao led a successful term during their era. So stress shouldn’t have been an issue.

And of course the reason couldn’t have been Alfred, the man had adored and loved him. How could _Arthur_ throw away everything? Arthur was curious, and he wanted to get as much information on the Queen as soon as possible. It might help him understand these weird, dream-like episodes that Alfred suggested were probably pieces of _Arthur’s_ memories. Maybe Francis was right about the connection between his and _Arthur’s_ bodies. If he wanted to find answers, he needed to ask someone else; the King wasn’t the right person to ask.

However, there was one thing that Arthur wanted Alfred to answer.

He clears his throat, an attempt to lessen the sudden tensed atmosphere. “Alfred? About England - you mentioned it before. What did you mean when you said that _Arthur_ made it up?”

Alfred stares wistfully at his plate, picking at the beans. “England was a land that Arthur came up with for his fairy tales. One of them was about how a man named Albion killed a monstrous dragon that they called ‘the Jabberwocky’. Albion started off as a regular citizen, a skilled hunter for the village he lived in. He lived a regular life until the palace sought for more men to train as guards for the royal family. Albion then became a palace guard, but eventually he ranked up to a soldier for their military. With his skills sharpened and refined, he went against the Jabberwocky single-handedly to protect the kingdom.”

Alfred began slurring slightly. He stopped picking at his food, instead, he curled a soft smile and his eyes turned cloudy, heavy with recollections. “Arthur… was such a good storyteller. When he had free time, he would travel back to visit the orphanage he grew up in. He spends most of his leisure with the kids, sharing his stories and bestowing them little gifts. He knew how dull it was living a life as an orphan, and he did as much as he could to give back and make the children happy. And it’s evident the kids adored Arthur.”

Arthur felt his heart pinch as Alfred continued. He talked in a way that was so genuine, his tone filled with so much honesty and love.

The King didn’t say anything after that. They continued their breakfast in painful silence. Arthur felt the urge to break it, but what would he say? He ducked his head and focused his attention on the sweet tarts on his plate.

Once they were done, a couple of servants came in to clean up their plates and take away the tables and chairs. Yao dropped by, reminding Alfred of their postponed meeting. The other monarchs wanted to discuss more on their plans for confronting the Clubs’ monarchs. Which is a discussion they needed to make soon. With everything cleared up regarding Arthur, it was time to sit down and take care of more important matters.

Arthur informed Yao that he’ll stay back, fearing his presence would only bring tension during their meeting. Yao respected Arthur’s decision and called for Alfred to finish up. Once that was done, Arthur retreated to the restroom to wash up and change out from his sleeping attire. A lovely maid came by to drop him a set of neatly pressed clothes for him to wear.

Exiting the bathroom, Arthur was surprised to see Alfred still inside. He was standing in front of the tall mirror, fiddling with his tie for the umpteenth time. It made Arthur chuckle a bit, seeing how the dignified King of Spades was having trouble with something so simple.

Arthur’s soft laugh caught Alfred’s ears. The King turned around, and upon seeing Arthur, he blushed and laughed nervously. “Sorry, I can never get this right.”

“Do you want some help?”

Alfred’s eyes widened, evidently surprised by Arthur’s offer. “If you’re fine with that?”

Arthur simply smiled before sauntering towards him. He inspects Alfred’s tie, the poor thing all knotted up and all over the place. Taking away the complicated knots, Arthur fixes the tie effortlessly with practiced hands. Arthur could feel Alfred’s burning gaze above his head, but he continued with his task. Once he was done, he pulled the knot, tightening it beneath Alfred’s collar.

“There, all done,” Arthur says. He absentmindedly puts a hand over Alfred’s chest. The realization hit in just a fraction of a second before Arthur withdrew his hand quickly, hoping Alfred never noticed. 

He didn’t mean to do that. It felt as though it was a reflex.

There was something in Alfred's eyes. But Arthur couldn’t decipher what it was.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Arthur requested if he could have tea at the garden. The lovely maid had granted his request, and they quickly prepared a small table with tea and little biscuits. It was situated in a different garden, a much smaller one with more hedges than flowers. Alfred hadn't gotten back from their meeting yet, and Arthur found himself bored inside the room. An afternoon tea outside would be better than just sitting in the bedroom doing nothing.

Now that he was here, seated in the middle of perfectly trimmed hedges with delicious tea and snacks; Arthur should have felt relaxed, but something was bothering him.

One of the servants was staring at him.

He didn't notice at first. Until he looked around and saw a row of five servants standing nearby, ready to carry out any request from Arthur. Nevertheless, the last servant stood like an anomaly among the rest, as though he didn't belong there. While the first four maintained calm expressions, their eyes glanced down, the fifth was staring at Arthur, his dull brown eyes stared hard at him so intensely it almost burned. Messy, sun bleached hair framed his pasty face, which further made him more deviant from the rest of the well-groomed staff.

Arthur turned his attention away, fearing that the servant's gaze would set him on fire. His heart raced, his blood turned cold. It felt like he was seeing _Arthur's_ corpse again. Unsettling and eerie. He could still feel the servant's stare on his back.

It sent frigid, uncomfortable chills down Arthur's spine. He focused his attention on the scones instead, nibbling at the small pastry, but he is unable to forget the servant's hot, almost accusing stare.

Arthur didn't mind their presence; the servants were here for a reason. They feared he might attempt another escape, given they situated him in this smaller garden rather than the main one with the fountain. And of course they wouldn't believe him if he says he wouldn't try to escape again. So, a request to be alone would only be rejected.

Nevertheless, Arthur's silent torture was quelled when he caught a glimpse of Yao marching towards their direction. The Jack gave him a small smile and a wave. Arthur looked behind to find Alfred, but he wasn't there.

"Could you please give us a moment?" Yao said to the servants behind Arthur. There was a silent hum and the servants shuffled away.

While they left, Arthur asked Yao, "Would you like a cup?"

"Yes, please," he said before taking the seat opposite of him.

"Where's Alfred?" Arthur asked as he poured the hot tea on another cup.

"I had him meet with our court regarding our recent meeting. Oh- and no sugar and milk please. Thank you."

"How was the meeting by the way? It certainly took a while."

Yao took a sip before nodding. "Yes it did. Francis informed us about the history that happened after we went dormant. Most of our discussion was the major events that happened from the past three hundred years. It was dreadful to hear that our kingdom was on the brink of being forgotten. As of right now, word hasn't spread to the other kingdoms that Spades is back. But I believe the rest of the monarchs in Diamonds and Hearts are aware."

"Why aren't the citizens being informed yet?" Arthur asks.

"We fear that word may reach the Kingdom of Clubs. Although they haven't made a move in a while, they might send an attack now that they know Spades is awake. We've already formulated a plan against them, but there's no doubt Ivan knows what we'd come up with. He knows Alfred can stop time-"

Arthur inferred, "And the plan is to stop Clubs' time and confront their monarchs?"

"Exactly. Anyone would see it coming."

"Then why not choose a different plan?"

Yao shook his head. "It's all we've got so far, or rather, the only option we have. There's been a rule to never use our abilities with anything other than what they are intended, especially war - but Ivan had already broken the code, so there's no reason we shouldn't do the same. If we follow through the plan, then we can save time and avoid bloodbath."

"When will Alfred execute the plan?"

Yao bit his lip. "About that. Alfred informed us that he isn't ready to do it. He's applied too much power on Spades the first time; it might take time for him to regain enough power to do it again. I can feel it; his powers are too weak. However, we need to do something. Like I said, when Ivan receives word about Spades, there's no doubt he'll advance towards us. Our military and weaponry are obsolete, and with Alfred's powers inactive, Spades is in a very vulnerable position."

Arthur remained silent for a few seconds. Given Yao's uncertain expression, a small part of Arthur knew what Yao was about to say. "You want me to do it?"

Yao nodded. Although Arthur had an idea, the validation planted a weight on Arthur's shoulders. He knew his reaction was obvious, because the other man had winced.

"I'm sorry if this unsettles you. And I know it's unfair that we've agreed on a plan without asking about how you feel about it, but… we're desperate. You have powers similar to Alfred's; right now, you're our best hope."

Arthur swallowed and shook his head. "No, no… I understand, and it's fine. It was inevitable - that I have a role in this. The idea does scare me a bit, and I'm a bit intimidated, but I accept. There might have been a reason why I was brought here and given these powers in the first place." Arthur's mind drifted towards the green bunny. Despite what it said back in England, Arthur thinks this may be why the creature pulled him to this world.

Yao's eyes widened, clearly surprised that Arthur accepted so easily. The Jack must have expected something else. "Alright, then," he cleared his throat.

"Will Alfred help me with this? My powers are still unstable. When we had dinner at the Diamonds, time had stopped because I was distressed. I'm afraid that I might accidentally do it again. What if I can't undo it?" Arthur remembered what happened when he was still in England. "At the Diamonds… time had restored but I don't know how I did it. It must have been by chance. But when it stopped in England, I couldn't undo it…"

"Don't worry, Arthur, we'll have Alfred mentor you," Yao assured. "I'm guessing you and Alfred are on good terms now? Francis told me you were stressed and frightened to meet him."

Arthur blushed, cursing under his breath at the thought of Francis exposing him. "Ah- that's true. But we are on better terms, I think."

Yao sighed. "That's a relief."

Arthur gave a small smile before hesitantly asking, "Do you think he finally accepted it?"

Yao's lips were in a tight line. "It's hard to tell. Sometimes Alfred's an open book, but sometimes he can be unintelligible."

"Oh, I see." That was evident. Alfred was an open book sometimes, yet he could pull a stoic face that concealed every emotion behind it.

"Of course it's going to take long for him to move on, and especially with you here he's-"

"Hurting, yes, I know. My presence here isn't really helping him…" How could Alfred properly mourn if Arthur was still here? Even if it was for a short time, how would the King handle it once Arthur needed to leave? "Yao, if by any chance we do settle everything with the Clubs, can I go back to England?"

Yao remained quiet for a moment before sighing. "Well, I can't really say anything this early but… Spades needs a Queen."

Arthur frowned. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "I'm willing to take on the role for now, to help as much as I can, but this isn't something I want to take on permanently. My home is England, and regardless if you believe me or not, I don't want to replace _Arthur_. I'm not him. It just… doesn't feel right."

The Jack only offered a small smile. "We’ll discuss more about this after we clear everything with Ivan. I'm not sure how long it will take, but all we're asking of you for now is to bear with us. You’re our trump card if things don't go as planned. If we're successful, then we'll further discuss your return to England."

That slightly took away a portion of the weight on his shoulders. "Alright." Arthur looks down at his cup, swirling the sweet liquid with a small spoon.

There was another question that Arthur wanted to ask, something that's been bothering him ever since they opened that casket. Arthur felt hesitant to ask, but the constant berating voice in his head managed to force the words out of him.

"Can I ask a question regarding the Queen?"

Yao nodded for him to continue.

"I apologize if this may sound too insensitive…"

"It's alright, you can go on."

Arthur bit his lip. "Why did he commit suicide?"

There was a flash of sorrow on Yao's hazel eyes, but he masked his emotions with a tight smile. "We aren't certain. The news of his… suicide had shocked the entire kingdom. Arthur had done _so well_ as a Queen, and we were convinced that it must have been an assasination instead. We made an investigation, but there were no clues that would have lead to a murder. Arthur had taken his own life. The reason? We don't know. But I made a conjecture."

Arthur felt like sitting on the edge of his seat. 

Yao took a deep breath. "Arthur- he… he sees _things_."

"Things? What did he see?"

Yao shrugged. "I'm not sure. Alfred would sometimes catch Arthur talking when no one was around. It scared us a little bit. We thought he'd gone crazy and began talking to himself. But we dismissed it and thought he might have just been stressed. There was a lot that we were dealing with at that time, and Arthur started having insomnia, which must have explained his odd behavior. But when we found him that day… it led me to believe Arthur might have gone crazy or something. I'm not too sure. I guess I'm just desperate to find a reason because I know Arthur would never do that." The Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "And then I had this vision-"

"Vision?"

Yao removed his hand and opened his eyes. "My ability lets me see a glimpse of the future. It's not too explicit; my visions only come in little instances, and when they do, they're usually meant to give a warning of a bad, impending event. It's kind of like foreshadowing. Short instances that I need to analyze and make sense of."

Arthur marveled at that. "Did you see something about Arthur?"

Yao nodded, his face turning grim. "I did. I remember seeing an image of us sitting in the throne room… but the Queen's chair was empty. It was only Alfred and I that were present. The visions are always so quick and subtle that sometimes they look as though my mind randomly conjured an irrelevant thought. I dismissed it and thought of it as just that. But when we found Arthur that morning… only then did I realize the vision was real."

Yao looked as if he was about to have a breakdown, his emotions prominently bursting through his face, but as any royal should, he cleared his throat and remained placid. He sipped on his tea, his distressed eyes hiding behind closed eyelids.

Arthur bit back any more questions, letting the silence take over them. 

It seemed as though Alfred wasn't the only one hurting.

As they continued their afternoon tea, Arthur's mind recalls what Yao had said beforehand. _Arthur- he… he sees things._ Like what? A flying green bunny perhaps? Yao mentioned that Arthur talked to himself. Was it possible that Arthur talked to this creature as well? Did he see and talk to more bunnies like that? 

Or was it something else?

Just as Arthur thought of this, the strange servant he saw was lurking behind the farthest hedge.

* * *

Arthur was standing in the middle of a forest.

He eyed the greenery around him, seeing nothing but trees and wild shrubs. Little birds sang quietly, their chirps and tweets echoing above him. For a second Arthur questioned his odd whereabouts. This was peculiar; the last thing he remembered was retiring to bed after having dinner with Alfred.

When had he arrived in this place? He certainly didn't sleep walk the entire time.

Looking up, Arthur shielded his eyes from the blinding sunlight. He watched a few birds fly from branch to branch, happily chirping as they go. However, Arthur's mouth snapped open when an arrow came out of nowhere, shooting one of the poor, flying creatures.

Arthur whirled around, towards the direction of where the arrow came from, only to find himself even more flabbergasted. Standing a few feet from Arthur… was himself, clad in ragged clothes with a bow in his hands.

Arthur lowered his weapon before marching forward, walking past Arthur as though he wasn't there. The clone seemed to ignore Arthur's presence as he collected the bird he shot down.

Meanwhile, Arthur stood back, gaping at the other man. Was this a dream? It sure seemed like it. Was it another memory of _Arthur’s_? Queen Arthur? Was this him?

"Excuse me?" Arthur calls to the other Arthur, whom he suspected was the Queen of Spades. Was this from the past? An old memory?

 _Arthur_ straightens back up before depositing his catch inside a bag. He turns around and smiles at Arthur. He politely replies, "Hello." And then he walked away.

Arthur, of course, follows him, still dazed and perplexed by what was happening. "Are you Queen Arthur?"

The other man glanced over his shoulder with a funny look. "I'm no Queen. But I am Arthur," he answered with a chuckle.

They strolled outside the forest and walked into a village. They were in what seems to be a market; food stalls were in every corner and there were many people plodding around. Arthur found it difficult to catch up to the other Arthur. 

"Hold on! I need to ask something!"

Despite his calls, the other Arthur didn't turn back. Instead, he continued strolling forward, ignoring the desperate calls behind him. Eventually, the other Arthur squeezed himself into the sea of villagers before disappearing.

"Wait! Arthur!"

Arthur apologized as he pushed past the people around him, still desperate to catch up to the other man. He's already lost sight of him! As Arthur picked up his pace, he suddenly slammed against one of the villagers, losing his balance as a result. He landed flat on his back, and as he opened his eyes, he saw a blonde man dressed in royal, military attire.

"Are you alright?" He says, offering a hand.

"I'm alright, thank you," Arthur muttered before accepting it. When the stranger pulled him back to his feet, Arthur's eyes saw a familiar face. "What?"

In front of him was none other than _Arthur_. But instead of wearing shabby clothes, the man was dressed in a neatly pressed ceremonial uniform.

"Are you Arthur?"

The other man smiled. "Yes. Are you alright, mate?"

"I'm fine," Arthur replied. "Where…" He glanced around to look for the other… other Arthur. Were there two of them running around?

"We're in England," the other Arthur said.

"England?" Arthur's eyes widened in shock. "We're not in Spades?"

Similar to the previous Arthur, this Arthur gave him a funny look. "No? Is Spades even a place?"

That made Arthur even more confused than he already is.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a sudden explosion behind him. In just a second, chaos erupted around him. A dragon was flying overhead, breathing out what looked like _flames_. The fiery blaze spread through the town like a wildfire, burning every house and structure that was on its way.

Fear coursed through Arthur's veins as the monstrous creature hovered over his head, staring down at him with a hideous scowl. Every sense that Arthur had told him run, to run away as fast as possible or else he'd get cremated by that beast.

But Arthur's feet were glued to the ground. He was unable to move, for he was frozen in shock. The dragon lets out a thundering roar before releasing another wave of flames towards Arthur's direction.

"Watch out!" Someone had yelled. The crackle of fire was the last thing Arthur heard before a hand latched onto his collar, pulling him away from the burning flames. He and his savior tumbled onto the ground harshly, and before Arthur could even give himself a second to breath, the other man forced him to his feet. "Go! Run away before you get killed!"

Through his blurry vision, Arthur finds himself staring at a pair of green eyes. When his vision finally cleared, Arthur was, once again, face-to-face with himself.

 _Another_ one?!

"Run!" The new Arthur, now clad in a bright red coat and ivory trousers, barked before unsheathing a large sword from the scabbard wrapped around his waist. "Run away! I will handle this!"

"Are you Arthur?" Were the only words that left his mouth.

"Yes!" The other Arthur yelled back. "Now leave!"

The other man whirled around to face the dragon. He released a battle cry before sprinting towards the beast, brandishing his mighty sword in the air.

Everything was happening so fast that Arthur didn't notice the angry flames running towards his direction. He screamed, shielding himself with his arms as he awaited his wretched fate.

However, the second the fiery monster engulfed Arthur, the flames exploded before turning into flower petals. Arthur lowered his arms, emerald eyes peeking open to look at what just happened.

Instead of seeing pure chaos, Arthur gaped at the rainfall of blue and purple petals across the sky. A few butterflies fluttered around him, some of them even took the liberty to nest on his shoulders and hair. All of the houses, the dragon, and even the villagers were nowhere to be found; it looked as though everything had turned into petals!

One of the butterflies hovered in front of Arthur for a few seconds to capture his attention. Then, the little creature fluttered away with Arthur's eyes following it. Once Arthur turned around, his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar structure just a few yards away from where he was standing.

The butterflies on his shoulders and hair dispatched from him, all of them soaring towards the structure as though they wanted Arthur to follow.

And he did.

Mostly because he knew what the structure was, and what was inside of it.

A casket.

Specifically, Queen Arthur's casket.

Arthur stepped inside with a thundering heart. He feels the wave of déjà vu as he sees the casket out of its tomb, the top lid opened and ready for him to see..

Stopping in front of the casket, Arthur glanced down slowly. He stared at Queen Arthur's face, his heart almost leaping out of his chest when the Queen's eyes opened to reveal a pair of cloudy, emerald eyes.

Arthur swallowed before asking in a strained whisper, "Are you Arthur?"

Although there was glass between him and the Queen, the latter's lips formed to say an obvious,

_No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of this chapter lol. I tried to make the last scene fast-paced like the one from the last chapter, but it just looks very rushed smh. Anyway, I finally completed this chapter! I’m so sorry for the long wait. I read all the comments from all platforms, and I really enjoyed seeing your theories! I’m going to be honest - most of them actually sound more interesting than what I have planned lol. I’m so sorry if the climax and ending turns out bland and simple, ‘cause I never really planned out this story well (it was only supposed to be a seven-chapter story LOL). I think the story still has about 4-5 chapters left.
> 
> Other than that, thank you so much for reading! I love reading all the feedback and theories that you guys have. I don’t want to say anything more about the plot, because I might reveal some stuff, but a lot is kind of answered in this chapter wink wink. Once again, thank you for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

No?

_No?_

The dull emerald eyes stared at him, motionless and dead. They were completely different from Arthur's eyes; his eyes were still so very vibrant and full of color. There was no life in the Queen's eyes anymore, the brightness and shimmer completely stolen away by the hands of death.

But his eyes were the least of Arthur's concerns; he was more troubled by the Queen's response. What did he mean by no?

The glass separating him and the Queen suddenly shattered. The bits and pieces flew everywhere, forcing Arthur to step back with a sharp gasp.

"You found me," the Queen said, sitting up from his casket as though his soul has returned to his body. But his eyes were still very much so dead and lifeless. "Help me, please."

Arthur stepped away, horrified as he watched the Queen stand up and leave his casket. He slowly approached Arthur, his steps matching the latter's pounding heart.

"You did this to me," the Queen accused. "You trapped me here."

"I didn't do anything," Arthur replied, his eyes blinking in confusion. "I didn't-"

"Yes, you did!" Despite his placid expression, the Queen's yell was filled with so much hate and malice. His voice made Arthur wince, and despite being clueless and confused by everything, a surge of guilt plagued him.

"I don't understand. Truly, I…" Arthur yelped when his back met the wall. The Queen continued to approach him, his feet gliding in slow strides. Meanwhile, Arthur's heart continued to pound in a distressed rhythm. He felt like an animal being lured into a cage. "I promise I didn't do anything-!"

Arthur cried when the Queen's hands latched onto his shoulders, pushing him against the wall with brutal strength. "Release me! This is all your fault!" He continued to yell despite his blank, lifeless expression.

At this proximity, Arthur was forced to endure the haunting experience. When the Queen opened his mouth, Arthur expected another outburst, but instead, several odious worms crawled out from his mouth, causing Arthur to scream in terror as the Queen's eyes rolled back into his head.

Arthur gasped as he awakes. Cold sweat and a racing heartbeat greeted him upon his stir, reminding him of his return back to reality. Although the darkness unnerved him, Alfred's silent snores from across the room reminded him that he wasn't alone.

For a second, Arthur lets himself breathe, to calm his throbbing heart. The events of his nightmare were still fresh in his mind, unable to leave and offer him a moment of tranquility. He closed his eyes as he exhaled a shaky breath.

_Calm down. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Nothing to fuss about._

As he opened his eyes, however, Arthur saw something hovering above him.

Fear instantly paralyzed Arthur's body; his blood grew cold and his limbs had stilled. Leaning over his head was a dark figure, a silhouette of a man, his face hidden by the shadows. Arthur had thought the nightmare was over; he didn't think the nightmare would come true and become a faceless dark entity!

Everything in Arthur's head was hazy and disoriented; although his mouth opened to scream for help, he couldn't hear his voice. Did any sound even come out from his mouth? The same went for his arms and legs; he forced himself to thrash his limbs and move away from the eerie shadow. But the terror completely subdued him, forced him to stare into what seemed to be death himself.

The memory of Queen Arthur flashed in his mind, the memory of the disgusting worms crawling out from his mouth played on repeat as though his mind intended to torment him. As Arthur remembered the last scene of his nightmare, of how the Queen's eyes turned completely white, he heard the shrill sound of the shadow man's scream penetrate his ears.

A thud echoed in the background, followed by loud and heavy footsteps threading quickly towards him. In a second, light filled the room, and the shadowy figure was gone, instead, Alfred stood in its place, his blue eyes wide with concern and worry as his arms reached down to Arthur.

"Shh, you're safe, you're alright. Arthur, calm down, it's fine, you just had a nightmare." Alfred's voice stood out like a beacon, and only now did Arthur realize the screams were coming out from his mouth. He panted, still extremely disoriented and shaken by the recent incident. His mind was still filled with everything he saw: caskets, dull eyes, worms, dark shadows-

Nevertheless, all of his worries were placated by the warm hand cupping his cheek. It was enough to pull Arthur away from the terrible recollections. They were still there, fresh and vivid in his mind, but the comforting hand on his cheek was enough to distract him from the horrendous images that kept conjuring in his mind.

Arthur saw blue instead. Two, bright eyes that resembled the sky. They made Arthur remember other things instead; happy, exuberant memories that overshadowed the malicious thoughts slithering in his mind. He remembered picnics in the afternoon, sunny walks at the beach, a garden filled with blue roses-

They gave Arthur an overwhelming feeling of warmth and joy in his heart - like a rose blossoming fully at a quick speed as the memories replayed over and over again. They battled and clashed against the horrific images, causing Arthur's eyes to water and sting from all the stress and tension.

"Oh, Arthur."

Alfred's voice made him feel so warm inside. It made him feel strange. Somehow his heart continued to pound against his chest, but he soon realized it was for another reason.

Without a thought, Arthur sat up, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck as he continued to cry onto his shoulder. The latter had stilled for a fraction of a second before sitting across from him on the bed to return the embrace. Despite the conflicting thoughts in his head, the conflicting feelings in his heart, Arthur clung onto Alfred as if his entire life depended on it.

Everything that led to now didn't matter. Arthur wanted to feel safe. That's all he wanted at this moment. Safety.

And for some odd reason, he feels safe and protected in Alfred's arms.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," Arthur said sometime during the night.

Alfred, who was now laying down beside him on the bed, turned to him and replied, "It's alright. I was really worried about you. I thought for sure someone had sneaked in to hurt you or something. It was just a nightmare, wasn't it?"

Arthur bit his lip. The one with the disturbing image of the Queen? Yes, that had been a nightmare. The dark figure hovering above his head? Certainly not a nightmare. Arthur had been awake to see that unnerving sight.

The recollection made Arthur uncomfortable, and he found himself scooting closer to the King. Arthur had asked Alfred to stay with him through the night. It was pathetic for him to ask that, given their current situation, but after that paralyzing episode, Arthur didn't feel safe sleeping alone on this massive bed. He was still paranoid about the ominous figure coming back; it had disappeared the second Alfred turned the lamp on. Will it come back once it was dark again?

"Wake me up if you need anything, okay?" The King asked. Arthur almost felt the need to ask Alfred to stay up until he fell asleep. But no, that was too childish of him to do. Alfred was already doing so much by sleeping beside him. Nevertheless, as if Alfred had read his mind, he said, "But for now, I'll stay awake until you fall asleep."

Arthur turned to him, eyes wide in shock. He was just about to say, 'really?', but he bit the word back. "No, that's… too much to ask-"

"I insist," Alfred interrupted with a small smile, his eyes twinkling with honesty. "I understand how you feel right now. I get really insane nightmares too. Mostly about ghosts trying to possess and control me," he said with a chuckle. His lighthearted laugh was a comforting sound. It made Arthur less paranoid. "It bothers me the entire night and Arthur-… my Arthur always has to stay awake until I fall asleep. Which is, embarrassingly, the only way I can fall asleep after having a nightmare."

"Oh," Arthur said. "That's very sweet of him to do."

Alfred only smiled before looking away, his eyes staring at the ceiling longingly. "Yeah." Was his only reply.

Arthur glanced away as well, staring thoughtfully at the blue curtains of their four-poster bed. He closed his eyes to let slumber take over. The night had gone on for so long. Arthur was sure that hours had passed since they had awakened, yet it was still so dark outside.

Eventually, Arthur finds himself falling asleep as several minutes passed. He was extremely exhausted. And now that he was in a state of peace, his mind finally gave in to let Arthur rest, both physically and mentally. The last thing he remembered just before he slipped into slumber was something soft pressing against his temple.

* * *

Arthur woke up at dawn. The sky behind the curtains was a light blue with a tint of orange and yellow from the rising sun. It provided Arthur just enough lighting to see his surroundings. He then caught a glimpse of the patch of shadows lingering at the other side of the room. It alarmed him - reminded him of the terrible incident that happened last night.

Despite Alfred being there, snoring rather loudly this time, Arthur quickly jumped to his feet and trotted towards the balcony. Sliding the glass door open, he stepped outside, the cool morning breeze greeting him instantly. The crisp air danced along his skin, pulling him in an icy embrace. It almost made Arthur do an about face to head back inside where it was warm, but the ominous shadows convinced him to endure the cold instead.

There was no escaping the haunting images in his mind. They continued to replay in his mind, lucid and clear, to torment him. He vividly remembers the figure's bold and dark shape, of how prominently it appeared in the dim lighting. The memory flashed in his eyes as though it was showing itself a second time.

Arthur kept both of his hands atop the stone railing of the balcony. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the railing tightly. The memory won't disappear. It latched onto his mind like a leech. Arthur tried to think of other things, but the shadowy figure continued to resurface like an unbeatable fiend.

_It was just a nightmare, right?_ He heard Alfred's voice somewhere in his mind.

It was certainly not a nightmare. Arthur had been awake when he caught sight of that… that thing looming above his head. Had it been there the entire night? Did it watch Arthur sleep? What was that entity anyway? It had disappeared when Alfred had turned the light on. So it probably shows up whenever it was dark.

Arthur shivered, not from the cold, but from the fear that began to plague him. He was never afraid of the dark; darkness was his friend, his solace, but now it seemed to be against him. Darkness brought along an eerie entity that paralyzed him, made him immobile, scared…

The idea of not knowing what it was made Arthur more horrified. When will it strike again? Did it only show itself to Arthur? Alfred didn't see it - like he said, it disappeared the second the King turned on the light.

Should he tell Alfred about it? If he does, would he believe him? Arthur would probably sound crazy if he disclosed what happened last night.

What if it went after Alfred?

Arthur was just about to turn his head around, to check on the sleeping King, but a butterfly fluttered in front of him, unafraid and fearless. Fascinated, Arthur lifted a hand towards it, and rather than pulling away, the butterfly happily perched itself on his forefinger. It crawled to his palm, staying there without a care in the world. It opened and closed its wings, displaying them in front of Arthur as though it was showing off its beautiful, intricate-patterned wings.

Another butterfly hovered nearby, and before Arthur could react, the little creature plants itself on the man's cheek, its small, nimble legs tickling the freckled skin underneath.

Arthur chuckled, his eyes lowering down to see blue wings. "Hello there," he said. It seemed pleased to hear his greeting, its wings fluttering happily before crawling to his nose. Arthur exhaled a laugh, but he was in awe when the little creature opened its wings, showing him the swirls and patterns of its wings at a closer distance.

More butterflies wheeled towards him, each taking the liberty to nest on his hair, shoulders, or hands. One butterfly was carrying a small purple petal in its small legs, and Arthur found it cute as it dropped the petal on his fringe.

"This is rather silly," he tittered as more butterflies came into view. They all wore midnight blue wings, matching the kingdom's color.

As Arthur peered at them, he realized how often he's been seeing these little guys. He's seen them in real life and his recent dream.

That was a peculiar dream indeed. From what Arthur remembered, he saw four Arthurs in the dream, all having different attires for some reason. Did the dream carry the Queen's memories? As Arthur recalled - no, he reckoned it didn't. Because when he asked the first Arthur if he was the Queen, he replied _I'm no Queen, but I am Arthur._ And all of them had said yes to his question… but one.

The last one. The one in the casket.

Arthur was sure the man was the Queen; why else would he be in that casket? But when he asked if the man was Arthur; he said no. In addition, the man had yelled at Arthur, demanding him to release him and that it was his fault. His fault? What had he done?

The last scene of his dream was a mystery, one that he couldn't figure out, so he thinks back to the other Arthurs. If they weren't the Queen, then who were they? Were they Arthur? Certainly not. He doesn't remember hunting wild rabbits, wearing fancy clothes, or slaying a dragon-

Wait. Slaying a dragon?

As Arthur contemplated more about it, he came to a conjecture: could the first three Arthurs represent Albion? The dream seemed to be separated into two scenes: the village and the sudden rainfall of petals. In the first scene, Arthur met Albion - portrayed as him for some reason - throughout the three parts of his life: a hunter, a palace guard (he reckoned), and then a soldier because he went against the monstrous dragon Alfred had called the 'Jabberwocky'.

And then the scene changed where everything was gone - the village, the people, the dragon, and even Albion. Everything had been white while petals rained from the sky. It reminded Arthur of the Royal Memorial when he and the other royals visited Queen Arthur's mausoleum. Did it reflect Arthur's visit to the Royal Memorial with the other monarchs?

If the first scene truly does resemble Albion's story, why was he portrayed as Arthur? And why had the man in the casket said no when he asked if he was Arthur? The Queen?

Why would he even dream about this in the first place?

Arthur drifted away from his thoughts when suddenly, the butterflies took off, flying away in fright. They left Arthur perplexed as he watched them go, wondering what had scared them off.

"You're up early," a groggy voice said behind him.

Whirling around, Arthur saw Alfred standing behind him, his eyes muzzy and his hair unkempt while his glasses lay crooked on his nose. Arthur stifled a snicker, finding it hilarious to see the King look so disheveled.

"Good morning," Arthur greeted with a small smile.

"Mornin'," he replied back with a yawn, stretching his arms upward as he strolled to Arthur's side. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"In the cold?" Alfred chuckled.

"I needed some fresh air," he shrugged. Arthur wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Alfred about his dream yet. Something about that last scene unnerved him. And the fact that the casket looked similar to his Queen's… Arthur decided he'll talk to Alfred at a later time. "There were a lot of butterflies a few moments ago. You should have seen them!" Arthur marveled as he rambled on about the butterflies.

Meanwhile, the drowsiness in Alfred's eyes disappeared as they narrowed. He stared at Arthur with a pondering look, as if the information given to him was reminding the King of something important.

When Arthur noticed this, he stopped babbling about the butterflies and said with a perplexed look, "What?"

Alfred didn't say anything, he stared at Arthur with his lips in a tight line. He glanced away, leaning down to rest his arms on the stony white railing. "Talking to butterflies, huh," was his reply. The King gazed forward, his eyes catching a glimpse of the butterflies right before they hid behind the bushes.

"I wasn't… talking to them," Arthur said with a light blush on his face. It was kind of embarrassing to be caught talking to insects that obviously couldn't understand what he was saying. "They were keeping me company, that's all. They're adorable creatures."

Once again, Alfred remained silent for several seconds before replying. "Butterflies were fond of Arthur too." And by Arthur, he meant _his_ Arthur - his Queen.

"Oh." Arthur blinked. "That's…"

"Weird?" Alfred said, glancing at him, his glasses still crooked. "He talked to them as well. As in full-on conversations with them. _Butterflies_. It's… weird. He saw them as if they were people that could talk back."

Arthur recalled Yao mentioning about the Queen 'seeing things'. Did he mean the butterflies? It was strange for the Queen to be conversing with those creatures; to Arthur he sounded like he'd gone crazy or something. Which was what Yao had said as well.

And Arthur's been seeing a lot of these butterflies lately. And they treat him as though they know him like a friend.

"He'd talk to them whenever he's alone. At first I thought he was talking to himself, but I was more shocked when I saw him speak to the butterflies. A lot of them would flock around him, sit on his shoulders and hair - but they would all fly away whenever they see me or Yao coming. I tried to talk to Arthur about it but he… he always changes the subject."

What did the Queen see in the butterflies?

"Well, I've been seeing a lot of them lately," Arthur voiced his concern. "I saw them in my dream last night."

Alfred's face contorted to confusion, and Arthur could see him remember the incident that happened. "Your nightmare?"

"Yes. I don't understand why, but I saw them." Alfred thinks his nightmare was the reason why he was afraid last night, but in reality, it was the shadow. The ominous entity. This made Arthur turn back to Yao's claim about Arthur 'seeing things'. "Alfred, can I ask you a question?"

Alfred nodded for him to continue.

"It might sound personal… I don't want to sound insensitive."

"It's fine, go on."

With that confirmation, Arthur asked, "Did… the Queen see spirits?"

"Spirits?" Alfred paled. All the color visibly drained from his face, his blue eyes turning icy and gray. "Y-you mean.. ghosts?"

Arthur would have questioned the King's sudden strange behavior. He looked almost… scared? That was unexpected.

"Yes. You see, last night," Arthur started, his mind playing tricks to torment him again. "The reason why I was scared last night, why I screamed- I saw something."

Alfred swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing prominently. "You… saw something? What did you see?"

Arthur further explained it in detail, of how it looked and how it affected him. How it paralyzed him and made him immobile. As Arthur elaborated, Alfred's face turned whiter and whiter.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, concerned.

The King blinked anxiously as he looked around, wary and cautious all of a sudden. "I'm… I'm fine."

Arthur would have questioned his behavior further, but soon he realized why Alfred was acting this way: the King was afraid of ghosts, wasn't he? Judging the way he looked around as if something was going to jump up and scare them - definitely. Without a doubt. The man was scared of ghosts.

"Did the Queen see anything paranormal?"

"Not that I k-know of," Alfred stuttered, which made the other man surprised. Arthur was terrified about the topic, but he didn't expect Alfred to be afraid as well. In a way, Arthur felt glad he wasn't the only one.

But if Alfred and Yao didn't know what the Queen exactly saw, then who does Arthur go to? Does he deal with this situation himself?

Nevertheless, Arthur finds himself slightly irritated by Alfred's glasses, which were still crooked on his nose. He absentmindedly reached forward to fix them, and while at first he was unaware of what he just did, he realized it as soon as he saw Alfred's eyes widened, completely surprised by Arthur's actions.

Arthur pulled his hand back, his eyes as wide as Alfred's. The atmosphere turned awkward quickly, and both of them were unable to think of anything to start up a conversation. They just stood there, looking away from each other for several painful minutes.

By the time one of them finally broke the silence, the sun was completely visible and a few servants littered around the courtyard.

It was Alfred. "Since I answered your question, can you answer mine?"

Arthur turned to Alfred, his face and expression now neutral and back to its original color.

"Sure."

"What do you remember about England?"

That was a strange question to ask, but Arthur answered nonetheless. "I've lived there my entire life." He fished for his memories, but somehow a barrier stopped his ability from remembering his oldest recollections. All he could recall was working in the orphanage. He remembers waking up Liam every morning, teaching and reading stories to the little kids, preparing their meals with the staff, cleaning the classrooms… and that was it.

That was all Arthur could remember.

He tried to reach for his childhood memories, he tried to remember anything other than what his brain was throwing to him right now; but the same barrier refused to let him in. He couldn't remember anything other than his daily routine at the orphanage - wake up Liam, teach the kids, prepare their meals, clean their classrooms, and then it just repeats.

He couldn't remember his older memories.

He couldn't remember anything at all.

Panic struck. Why couldn't he remember? Was it because he's spent so much time here?

Was he forgetting his own life?

From the past two days, Arthur has been seeing the Queen's memories through his dreams, and he remembers them vividly as though they were his own. But if they tried to remember his memories, memories of his life in England, almost nothing shows up to the surface.

Oh god - he was slowly transforming into _Arthur,_ wasn't he? Was that why he could see the Queen's memories? Were they overshadowing his own?

What if he loses his own identity?

What would happen to him if he does?

He wouldn't be able to return to England.

He'll be stuck here, permanently, and he wouldn't even remember his old life.

He didn't want that.

He.…just wanted to go home.

"Arthur?"

Alfred's voice interrupted Arthur's thoughts. He glanced up at King, concern painted on his blue eyes. Arthur's panic must have been obvious if Alfred was looking at him like that.

"Never mind," Alfred said suddenly, glancing away. "Forget about what I said. Let's go back to the uh, the thing that you saw. The- the ghost?"

"Oh," Arthur mumbled. "Yes, the… well, I'm not sure if it was a ghost. I'm not sure what it was exactly. It was dark, like a shadow."

This made Alfred slightly relieved. "Maybe you just saw the curtain? Sometimes I forget to tie them up, so it all dangles on the side of the bed."

It was certainly not the curtain. Whatever it was, it looked like a human; a silhouette of a human. Maybe that was what the Queen saw? Maybe he kept seeing it and it eventually made him crazy? Could it be the reason why the Queen committed suicide? Why? What had he done?

Was it going to target Arthur as well? Was that why he saw it last night?

"Hey, let's not talk about it for now," Alfred said, pulling Arthur away from his thoughts again. This time, one of Alfred's hands was placed on Arthur's shoulder, squeezing it gently in a soothing manner. "We were supposed to start training you with your powers today, but you're still clearly distressed about last night. If you're too stressed, then we might run into trouble while you're practicing. Remember what happened when you were at the Diamonds?"

Arthur cringed at the memory. "When I stopped their time?"

Alfred chuckled. "Your emotions can affect your powers. We don't want that incident to happen again because what if you can't undo it next time? We need you to get a hang of your powers; right now, they're still unstable."

That was understandable. Despite all the stress he'd endured recently, Arthur was surprised that he hasn't accidentally stopped the time here in Spades. "What will we do today instead?" Arthur asked.

"Something relaxing to relieve your stress. We can do whatever you want for the whole day," Alfred said with a beaming smile. The sunny smile that strangely made Arthur's heart flutter. Still sporting his charming, boyish smile, Alfred asked, "Any activities you have in mind? Anything you like to do?"

Arthur pondered for a moment. After a few seconds of contemplating, an idea popped in his head.

"I like to bake."

Alfred's grin curled wider.

* * *

Later at mid-afternoon, Alfred and Arthur were inside the palace kitchen. It was buzzing with several servants, but a small area was cleared for the pair to work in.

"So, what are we whipping up today?" Alfred asked as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, exposing his perfectly tanned, well-toned arms. His royal blue coat and vest were left in his room.

"I was thinking of making blueberry scones."

Alfred's eyes twinkled, his lips curling to form an excited grin. "That sounds good!" He replied, his excitement beaming all over the room, causing a few nearby servants to giggle at his happy outburst. "You go ahead and prepare the rest of the ingredients. I'll get the blueberries!"

Arthur smiled fondly, watching Alfred skip towards the pantry. That was kind of… adorable. And a little bit unexpected. It was odd for the King to behave in a child-like manner. It was like watching a little kid getting excited over new toys to play with. His demeanor at the moment was such a drastic contrast from the Alfred that Arthur was used to: placid and slightly stoic. Which, understandably, are traits that a monarch should maintain when it comes to business.

Alfred was probably letting loose at this time; scraping off his Kingly manners to enjoy his leisure and not worry about responsibilities. It broke the ice between them even more, and Arthur finds himself getting more comfortable having Alfred around. It was funny to see him let go of his title and mingle in the kitchen with Arthur, baking pastries that could have been prepared in a snap by the servants. But Arthur finds it enjoyable and fun if they prepared it themselves. And they were here for a reason - to help him release the tension and stress that was caused from last night.

In England, most of Arthur's peers call him a terrible baker. That was not true! Arthur saw himself as an aspiring baker that could have prospered and improved his skills if the kitchen maids had given him a chance. They've banned him from the kitchen. Well, he wasn't technically 'banned'; they just didn't want him to cook or bake anything because apparently, he 'leaves everything in the oven for too long'. And given their budget, they couldn't afford Arthur wasting their precious supplies.

It made Arthur pout. He'll whip up the best scones he could make and have the _King_ taste test it to see if it was good. If Alfred approved, it would certainly make Arthur's day.

As Arthur continued to inflate his own ego by reminding himself that he _is_ a good baker, any lingering thoughts about England or the Queen left his mind.

Arthur was beginning to think that Alfred truly is a kid. It's only been fifteen minutes and their work station was a mess. The recipe was easy and straightforward yet Alfred made it look as though they didn't know what they were doing. It looked as if someone had tripped and spilled flour all over their area. But no, it was just Alfred being clumsy.

Arthur didn't bother stifling a laugh as Alfred wiped his forehead, leaving a long streak of flour all over his temple. The King didn't seem to notice as he cleaned the counter with a moist towel. Despite getting chastised for not getting the measurements right and putting unnecessary ingredients in his bowl, Alfred looked like he was having a lot of fun. He would only laugh it off, the corners of his lips reaching his ears.

"Check this out," Alfred grinned, taking one egg from the carton before hovering it over his bowl. He tried to crack it with one hand, but he ended up putting too much pressure, causing the egg to split into two over the edge of the bowl, spilling everything with the egg shells everywhere. "Ugh…" He looked at the mess he made. Again. "Whoops?" He chuckled, an embarrassed blush blossoming on his face.

Arthur only laughed as Alfred picked up the shattered egg shells from his bowl. Meanwhile, Arthur took an egg and cracked it with one hand effortlessly over his own batch. He glanced at Alfred with an innocent, yet smug look right after.

"Now you're just being a show off," Alfred pouted, crossing his flour-covered arms over his chest.

Arthur only replied with a shrug, his cocky grin still in place.

When they finished making the dough, it was time to add in the blueberries. They were freshly-picked according to the kitchen maids.

As Arthur turned around to retrieve their bowl of berries, he found Alfred stationed right next to them, munching on a few already. Just before the King reached inside to pick another blueberry, Arthur, without a thought, slapped Alfred's hand away.

"Don't eat them!" Arthur chided with a small scowl.

In a second, Arthur reflected on what he just did a moment ago.

Did he just…?

It was his turn to look embarrassed. He just- oh my god, he just disrespected the _King_. Red was quick to taint Arthur's face as several apologies clouded his head. But before he can even spit them out, he stilled when he saw Alfred smile instead, no sign of anger present on his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. They're just that good!" Alfred beamed with his goofy smile. "But I'm sure the scones you make will be even better." And he said that with a _wink_.

Arthur wanted to say that it was him who should apologize, but Alfred's last comment - and that _wink_ \- had left him speechless, his mouth opened but no words sputtered out. He watched Alfred grab the bowl before transferring it to their counter, leaving Arthur dazed and flabbergasted.

Shaking his head, Arthur turned back to their work station, ignoring his pounding heart.

Right outside the kitchen door, Yao, Francis, Kiku, and Feliciano were peeking inside. They kept curious eyes on the pair standing nearest to the door.

The Diamond King rose an amused brow. "What are they doing?"

Yao answered Francis' question. "Alfred said that Arthur didn't feel good today, so he brought him here in the kitchen to bake. To help him relieve stress I believe. They'll be sharing what they've made later during our afternoon tea."

"You Spadians really love your tea, don't you?" Francis grinned.

At the mention of food, Feliciano's eyes sparkled. "Ve~ that's so nice of them to do! I didn't know Arthur could bake!"

Yao chuckled nervously as he adjusted his tie.

Francis peered at the Spades King and Arthur thoughtfully as they interacted. "They seem to get along much better now. Compared to the first time they met, Arthur looked as if he wanted to jump out the window!" He chortled. "I'm glad Alfred's giving him a rest day. Poor thing looks stressed about everything."

Kiku nodded. "I agree. The last time we saw Arthur stressed, he stopped the time accidentally."

There was another thing that popped in Francis' mind. "I'm surprised the servants are taking this whole thing well. They don't seem bothered about Arthur being here."

Yao shrugged. "If they were, they'd keep it to themselves."

"They act so normal with them in the kitchen!" Feliciano marveled.

"Well, that's because Arthur, erm… the Queen," Yao said hesitantly. "Would often linger in the kitchen during his free time to bake, and Alfred would join him occasionally."

Yao said this as he watched Arthur chat with a few kitchen maids, making them all squeal and giggle. Meanwhile, Alfred kept butting in their little group, nosy and impatient because Arthur's attention was focused elsewhere. It only made the King sulk childishly behind him.

It… made Yao feel a rush of nostalgia to see them like this.

It felt like the three hundred years never happened.

Like everything had gone back to normal…

Yao's hands balled into fists as he peered at Arthur carefully with narrowed eyes.

Hope was blossoming in his chest, but doubt caused it to wither away.

After waiting for the scones to bake and cool down, Alfred picked one up, and Arthur watched with anticipation as the King brought the pastry to his mouth to take a bite.

Alfred gave him a toothy grin, sincere and honest. "Like I expected - they're delicious!" And he kept munching on it happily, satisfied at what they've made.

Arthur reflected the King's early outburst; his emerald eyes practically sparkling at the King's approval. See? He _is_ a good baker!

"Try it with cream and jam!" Arthur said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Alfred couldn't get rid of the smile on his face as Arthur babbled about all the different toppings they could put.

They were just about done with prepping everything for the other monarchs; Alfred was putting jam and cream into little bowls while Arthur cleaned up. When he went to check up on Alfred, he caught the King eating the left-over jam and blueberries. By this time, Arthur had already stopped chastising Alfred about eating their ingredients while they were baking, because he'd still do it despite Arthur's warnings.

Arthur caught a glimpse of the flour still blotched on Alfred's face. Grabbing a clean towel from the rack, Arthur sauntered towards him. "You've got flour all over," Arthur tittered, pulling Alfred's attention to him. He gave Arthur a questioning look as he reached for his face to wipe away the flour for him.

Arthur didn't even think about what he was doing as he dusted off the little smudges on Alfred's cheeks and forehead. Once Arthur was finished, he looked up at the King, only to see him staring back at him with a yearning look. Soft blue eyes gazed at him longingly, his lips curling to display the smallest of smiles.

Arthur could hear his heart pound against his chest in steady beats - it was all he could hear despite the continuous hum of chatter around them. Warmth completely encased his heart as he stared into Alfred's eyes, and he found himself unable to tear his gaze away from him.

Only then did Arthur realize and acknowledge the strange budding feelings that always surfaced whenever he was around Alfred. This took him back to last night; to when Alfred helped calm him down after his nightmare. Being by his side made Arthur feel safe and protected. His voice and his touch all felt so familiar and almost nostalgic that Arthur felt the need to have Alfred's arms around him at all times.

It was weird, it was _crazy_.

As Arthur tried to analyze why he was feeling this way, a conclusion formed in his head. A reasonable one that made Arthur believe it true.

These weren't Arthur's feelings.

These were the Queen's.

They were, weren't they?

This morning Arthur reckoned he was somehow transforming into him; he was remembering the Queen's memories, yet Arthur was slowly forgetting his. The Queen had been in love with Alfred; so it should explain why Arthur's heart raced whenever he was near him, it explains why he feels so comfortable to be embraced by him. And all those little instances where he acted without thought: placing his hand on Alfred's chest after doing his tie, fixing his glasses, cleaning up the mess off his face - Arthur did these as though it was normal, like it was a reflex or something.

This was why Alfred was looking at him like that; like he was someone he adored and treasured like a pearl. Arthur's been acting like _his_ Arthur so much this whole time - it explains why he treated him so nicely. Arthur reminded him of his lost beloved.

Arthur was not falling in love. These weird feelings weren't his. They were blossoming for a different reason. And it made Arthur worried.

However, there was an ache in his heart. A sting of pain. A sudden urge of hate - but why though? Why was he getting all angry for no reason?

Arthur blinked, forcing himself away from the trance. He took a step back away from Alfred and then forced a smile. "There you go. All better."

His eyes dropped down to Alfred's chest. There was a pink stain on his shirt.

"Oh, you have jam on your shirt," Arthur pointed out. He reached for Alfred's collar. "Let me help-"

Alfred jerked back, as if he was afraid of Arthur's touch all of a sudden. His blue eyes grew frantic as he stepped back before shielding his chest from Arthur's view.

"It's alright! I'll clean it off myself!" Alfred said quickly, his tone nervous and distraught. The King was... acting strange for some reason. "Or I think it's better if I change into a new one. I'll head to my room real quick. I'll be right back!"

And with that, the King turned and scampered, disappearing through the door.

Arthur watched him with furrowed eyebrows.

What was that all about?

* * *

When Arthur proudly holds up his tray in front of the other royals, they all shared the same questioning look as they glanced between the green-eyed blonde and the… brown rocks?

Francis, Kiku, and Feliciano were just about to decline politely until they saw the menacing grimace behind Arthur's head. Their hearts leaped out of their chests when they saw Alfred staring them down with a look that said _one wrong move and you're done_ , ultimately forcing all three of them to pick up a scone instantly.

"They're very good," Kiku said with a blank look.

"Mm, t-tasty," Feliciano added.

Francis wanted to be honest; they're not _that_ bad - they were probably just left in the oven for too long - but with a palete such as his, he wanted nothing but to spit out the dry pastry before it ruins his taste buds.

_This is burnt!_ He screamed in his head as he looked at the rest. Kiku was trying to hold a calm expression while Feliciano looked as if his soul just left his body. Yao and Alfred didn't seem to have a problem shoving these rocks in their mouths; they didn't even _flinch_! Have they lost their sense of taste?! _My poor… poor taste buds._

"They're not bad," Francis forced himself to say with a crooked smile. Arthur looked pleased by their feedback, which made Alfred pleased - and that's all that mattered.

_So scary!_

They spent the entire afternoon drinking tea and having little chats under the gazebo. Arthur never expected to have fun with the monarchs, especially with Kiku when he started a topic about tea. They had a lot more in common than he thought. Francis turned extra annoying, and Feliciano was quiet for most of the time, muttering about being home sick and missing the King of Hearts.

Everything went well for all of them. The stress that planted itself on Arthur had eased the more he distracted himself. Just like Alfred, the monarchs had stripped their armors off and became just them. There was a lot of laughter and banters, mostly between Francis and Arthur, but other than that, they all talked as though they've known each other for years.

When dusk began to settle, the sky turning into a mix of yellow and orange, the bright sun seeking refuge under the horizon; they all called it a day and prepared to retire back to the palace.

Arthur was cleaning up their table when he felt a strange presence behind him. A cold puff of air blew against the back of his neck - he thought it was one of the monarchs, but all of them already stepped out of the gazebo except for Alfred, who was helping him clean up.

When Arthur turned his head around, he found himself face to face with the servant he saw yesterday.

The tea cup Arthur was holding plummeted to the ground, the sound of the porcelain shattering caught everyone's attention, pulling their heads back to the gazebo.

Dull, brown eyes stared at Arthur blankly, quiet and still. Despite the servant's calm demeanor, Arthur's heart raced in fear. When did this servant get here? Was he here the entire time? The last time Arthur checked, no servants accompanied them this afternoon.

"Hello?" Arthur said, his voice shaky and quiet.

The servant didn't reply.

Arthur took a step back, and to his horror, the servant took a step forward. His heart continued to thunder behind his chest. Arthur could feel his limbs going numb, almost in a paralyzed state similar to last night.

Out of fear he walked backwards until his back met Alfred's chest, the King's hands grabbing onto his arms. Arthur jerked, but he didn't dare tear his gaze away from the servant standing a few feet from him.

"Arthur? What's wrong?"

"There's…" Arthur couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Instead he lifted a hand, his forefinger pointing to the servant. "Him… he-… someone's standing there." He could have been a normal palace servant. But the man's chilling demeanor was saying otherwise.

And to add more to Arthur's confusion and fear, Alfred said,

"There's no one there."

What?

Arthur blinked. Several times.

The disheveled servant was still there.

"He's there- what… you can't see him?" Arthur asked, turning his head to look at Alfred.

The King squeezed Arthur's arms, worried and concerned. Alfred's eyebrows were dipped down as he asked, "Can't see who? Arthur, what are you talking about?"

"Hi-" When Arthur turned back forward, the servant stood but an inch away from him.

He screamed, pushing himself out of Alfred's grasp as he stared at the ghostly servant with terrified eyes. "What do you mean you can't see him?!" Arthur cried, his voice cracking. "He's right there! Alfred, he's right next to you!"

Alfred only replied with a confused expression.

Can he not see him?

"Arthur-"

The second Alfred said that, the servant bolted for him.

Fear sliced through his veins and every nerve in Arthur's body told him to _run_.

He ran past the confused monarchs, ignoring their calls as sprinted out of the gardens. Arthur didn't feel safe anymore.

Every step he took brought him closer to the palace. He could hear his own heart beat like a wild drum as he quickened his pace. He didn't dare look back, knowing who was trailing behind him at the same speed.

When Arthur neared a corner leading to a door, the brown-eyed servant popped out of nowhere, causing Arthur to skid to a stop.

How did he…?!

Instead of asking questions, Arthur turned the other way before running again.

He didn't know where to go.

Where is a safe place to go?

Arthur's legs moved quickly, determined to get away from the servant that was coming for him. A million questions bombarded his mind, but he couldn't spare them a thought because he was more worried about running away.

Nevertheless, anywhere Arthur went, the servant seemed to know - because he'd pop out unexpectedly, forcing Arthur to run the opposite way.

How could he do that? Jumping to new locations so fast?

This happened several times throughout their chase. Arthur's head was so clouded in fear and worry that he didn't realize where he was or where his legs took him.

Suddenly, his foot slipped, forcing him to fall forward. Arthur doesn't even give himself a second to breath before snapping his head around to see if the servant was still there.

He wasn't.

Arthur was all alone.

Jumping to his feet, he whirled his head around, wary and paranoid because the servant could come out at any time. All he could hear was his pounding heartbeat and his heavy panting, his chest heaving at quick intervals.

After his quick look-around, Arthur realized he was in the Royal Memorial.

In front of Queen Arthur's mausoleum.

The setting sun created a dim atmosphere around him. The place was more eerie and ominous than when they were here at day.

Why had he ended up here?

Arthur looked around once more, confirming that the servant was no longer in sight.

Did he bring Arthur here?

A loud thump forced his attention to the mausoleum once again.

_Help me! I'm here!_

Was someone in there?

Arthur dashed inside without a thought. He searched the area with scrupulous eyes.

It was empty.

Before Arthur could even formulate questions in his head, there was a loud thump under the tomb, followed by loud banging.

_Help me!_

Arthur gawked as he stared at the ground where the casket was held.

_Help me!_

The voice kept yelling.

_Help me, please!_

Arthur's body seemed to move on its own as he crouched down, holding onto the slab of stone before lifting. It was heavy, dear god, but Arthur poured all of his strength onto his arms to try and lift it from the ground.

He couldn't do it.

"Hello?" A voice came from outside. "Who's in there?"

Someone walked in. For a second Arthur feared it might have been the servant that was chasing him, but it was someone different. Someone with chocolate brown hair and green eyes-

Arthur recognized him.

"What's going on in here?" Another voice called behind the brunet. "What's- oh." The newcomer walked inside holding a rake.

_Help me! Help me! Please! I'm here! HELP ME!_

The voice kept screaming.

It was desperate.

It sounded scared-

"One of you; help me lift this off," Arthur instructed. The young men eyed him with surprise. "Now!"

Arthur's yell caused both of them scurrying to the other side of the slab. All together, they lifted it off the ground, revealing the blue casket underneath.

With the slab gone - the voices were clearer, the pounding drummed louder.

"Open it," Arthur added.

Why weren't the other two reacting to the voices he was hearing?

Nonetheless, they opened the casket, and all of the previous sounds Arthur heard ceased.

Everything was quiet except for the rustle of the leaves, the soft hum of the wind-

The Queen's body lay peaceful inside the casket. Unmoved since the last time Arthur saw it.

Arthur walked closer to the Queen.

Help me.

The voice called again. But much quieter, like a whisper.

_Help me._

"How?" Arthur said.

_Please._

Were these voices coming from the Queen?

_I'm here._

Arthur reached for him, bringing his hand closer and closer until his fingers grazed against the Queen's cold cheek.

And that was when it happened - the emblem of Spades, bold and white, appeared on the Queen's chest. It shined brighter than the sun, forcing Arthur and the two other men to look away. Everything inside was beginning to erupt into chaos; wind howled behind them before entering the mausoleum, forming a small tornado around them and the casket.

"We need to go!" One of the servants yelled, frantic, grabbing onto Arthur's arm before pulling him towards the exit.

The last thing Arthur saw was the bright light consuming every inch of the Queen's body, turning him into a glowing, white silhouette.

* * *

A strong, cold breeze forced open the window in Ivan's room, knocking down one of the two small ice sculptures off his reading desk. Ivan leaped forward, abandoning his card game to save the precious piece. Fortunately the sculpture landed on Ivan's opened palms, saving it from a messy disaster.

"That was close," he muttered to himself, cradling the sculpture in his hands. He stood back to close the windows, to shield his room from the angry winds. "You're alright, Elizabeta. Stay with Roderich now." He placed the diminutive, human ice sculpture right next to the first one. Turning back to the wooden windows, Ivan clicked his tongue before locking it shut. "Don't want that happening again."

When he whirled around to continue playing his solo card game, he gasped, "Viktor!"

A large cat with long black fur, 'Viktor', was mounted on the coffee table, one of the cards tucked in his mouth. Upon seeing his owner, Viktor jumped off the table to escape.

"Bad cat!" Ivan chided before chasing after his pet.

Viktor huddled himself at the corner of the room, looking back at Ivan innocently.

The man sighed, crouching down before reaching forward with an opened palm. "Give," he instructed with a strict stare.

The cat yielded instantly, dropping the card on Ivan's hand. He let out a loud meow before nudging his head towards the large door in the room.

"We can't go outside," Ivan said. "I've told you that many times. It's best to stay here."

He placed a gentle hand on Viktor's fluffy head to pet him. When the cat looked pleased, Ivan smiled before looking down at the card that Viktor had stolen.

He frowned.

"Where did you find this?" Ivan turned to his cat, but Viktor only cocked his head, as though he didn't understand what his master had said.

Snapping his attention back to his cards, he eyed the pile he always put aside. The cards he couldn't play.

The Suit of Spades.

Everything else - Hearts, Diamonds, and Clubs - were all involved in his made up game, but he always put aside all the cards with the Spades symbol.

Why? Because they were incomplete. He couldn't play with an incomplete deck. In fact, they've been incomplete since he first found these cards.

However, the missing piece was now in his hands.

Inspecting the card, Ivan ran his thumb across the Spades symbol, the letter 'Q' prominently stamped on the corners.

"The Queen of Spades," he muttered in awe. "The deck is complete."

Just as he said that, a loud knock echoed behind him.


End file.
